Do Not Let Anyone Know
by journey maker
Summary: Joey is afraid to let anyone know that his father is abusing him. Rated for language, violence and sexual situations. Please read and review. I'm changing the rating to M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey's abuse started when he was just ten, his father would scream and yell at him after his mother ran off taking his little sister with her. John Wheeler, Joey's father kept telling him that it was all his fault that maybe if he weren't born then maybe his mother would still be here.

Like most abusers, it starts out with verbal abuse then it escalates into physical abuse, but for Joey, for the first three years it was just the name calling.

Then it went on to his father telling Joey that he was no good, that no one would ever want anyone like him, then when he got older, it did involve the slapping, punching, kicking and the worst of all the inappropriate sexual touching that eventually did lead into rape.

When Joey got out of school, he'd run home to get dinner on the table at exactly five in the evening, hoping that his father liked what he cooked, but rarely that happened.

It always ended up with his father yelling at him for something and then it always ended up with Joey's father raping him and laughing when the first time Joey screamed and even now, every now and then his father would get a little too carried away and he'd bruise Joey's rectum and it would bleed.

The next day, Joey could barely get out of bed; take a shower, change clothes and leave to go to school. The first few years, Joey could hid the verbal abuse by pretending that it never happened, but now it was getting harder and harder to make light of the situation.

One day after his father raped him, Joey walked onto school grounds and he saw Yugi, Ryou and Malik and they were talking to Tristan, Duke and Tea, he put on his best smile and walked over to them. Tristan said, "Dude, you look like hell, didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Joey laughed and said, "I guess not, listen I'll see you in class I've got to go to the library, I've got to check out a book to do my report on."

Then he left them standing there and he went to the bathroom, when he got inside, he looked at himself in the mirror and said.

"You are on pathetic little idiot, you know that you're father's using you for a fuck toy and yet you can't even stand up to him, do you like what he does to you?"

Then Joey slammed his fist into the mirror shattering it and in the process he cut his hand, it was enough to make him wonder how long before he passed out and died. Then two strong hands grabbed him, wrapped his hand in towel, and said, "Let's go, I've got to get you to the nurse, you're going to need stitches."

Joey didn't hear Kaiba when he came into the bathroom; it surprised Joey when Kaiba knew what to do to try to stop the bleeding. The Nurse said, "He has to get to the hospital, I'm not equipped to take care of this kind of gash." Kaiba then took out his cell phone and he touched on of the buttons and said, "Get here now, I've got an emergency."

Joey looked at Kaiba and then he asked, "Why are you doing this, what difference will it make if I die anyway?" Seto wanted to double up his fist and hit Joey, but instead he said, "It would make a difference to your friends and to me too."

Then the door to the Nurse's Office opened and there stood an older man and Seto said, "We've got to get Wheeler to the hospital, he needs stitches in his hand."

The man said, "My name is Roland, we're going to get you to the hospital and get that hand stitched up." Then Joey stood up, but he started to go down, but Roland caught him and he picked Joey up and carried him out to the limo, then he helped him into the back and then Seto sat next to him and Roland got behind the wheel and drove to them to the hospital at Kaiba Corp…

Roland carried Joey inside and when the woman behind the desk asked if Joey had any insurance, he turned white and both Roland and Seto knew why, then Roland said, "Send the bill the Kaiba Corp. now get a doctor out here to see about this young man's hand."

A Dr. Pierce came out to see about the patient and when he saw Seto and Roland standing beside a young man in the wheel chair, he smiled and held out his hand to Roland and said, "What seems to be the matter?"

Seto then said, "My friend Steve, accidentally slammed his hand through a plate glass window and sliced the heck out of his hand, he really need stitches."

Dr. Pierce knew that what Seto was saying was a lie, and that he was trying to protect this young man, the doctor said, "Let's go and see how bad you cut yourself shall we."

Roland wheeled Joey into the cubical and the doctor unwrapped his hand and said, "I've got to clean off the old blood and then I can put in a few stitches, Steve you really should stay away from windows."

Roland, Seto and even Joey chuckled and then Joey said, "Yes I know." When the doctor was through stitching up Joey's hand he gave him some pills and said, "These are for the pain and these are for any infection, make sure that you take all the pills for infection."

Joey then said, "Thanks for stitching up my hand." Then he held out his good hand and the doctor shook it and then Roland said, "I guess we'd better get you home so that you can let your mom know what's going on."

When they walked out of the hospital, Joey turned to Roland and Seto and he said, "I don't know how to repay you both for what you did, but I'll get a job and I will pay you back what it cost."

Seto then said, "What you can do, is tell us what's going on and don't tell me nothing, because I've been where you are and I know the signs."

Joey lowered his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, I just got mad and hit the mirror."

Seto then said, "I've been that man too, but it was usually because of something that happened to me, did something happen to you?"

Joey then began to cry, and he said, "I can't tell you, if I do and he finds out then I'll be in more trouble and I don't want to make him mad, so please don't ask me to."

Roland then looked at this young man and he knew that his father was the one hurting him, and then he said, "Alright, we won't ask you to tell us, but just remember this, if you don't stop this now, you're going to end up somewhere bleeding and alone."

Roland stopped the car outside the Manor and when Seto opened the door and Joey saw that he wasn't home he freaked out and started shaking and he said, "Take me home please, I've got to get dinner ready, if it's not on the table by five, just take me home please."

Seto then said, "You're not going home tonight, tonight you're staying here you've got to take the medicine and if you go home I know that the person responsible will just throw the pills down the drain, and the beatings will continue and you'll never get better."

Joey got out of the car, he turned and saw the gates down the drive, and he bolted and started running towards them.

Seto motioned to one person, and all of a sudden, Joey found himself in the strong arms of a stranger who said, "Mr. Kaiba has invited you to stay, its bad manners to leave, so let's go back."

Joey was crying then and through his tears he said, "But he'll find out and come here and he'll cause trouble, he's to strong for anyone to fight, please let me go, I don't want anyone else hurt."

Then Joey looked into the eyes of this mountain of a man and he knew that nothing was going to make him let go. Then they were back where Seto and Roland were, and Joey sobbed, "God, he's going to be so mad."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Matthew brought Joey back to where Seto and Roland were, Joey begged, "Please let me go, if I don't get home, there'll be hell to pay for. My dad will be angry, so angry that he'll start hurting other people just to find out where I am."

Roland then said, "He can try, but if he's smart, he'll just stay home and not try to cause any trouble." Joey then said, "He won't, you don't know him, he'll search for me until I go home."

They all went inside and as they walked into the living room, Matthew looked at Roland and he said, "Sir, let me handle this, I'd really like to talk to his young man's father, I bet that I can get him to understand that his son no longer wants to live under the same roof as his father."

Joey got agitated and he yelled, _**"Don't you understand, my dad won't stop, he can't allow me to tell anyone what he's been doing, so he'll do anything to get me to come home, and if it means breaking the law then he'll do it."**_

Seto' eyes filled with tears, as he remembered how it was when Gozaburo never wanted anyone knowing what he had been doing. Then Matthew asked, "Joseph has your father ever hurt anyone else like he hurt you?"

Joey's eyes filled with tears, he was embarrassed because of what his father had been doing, Joey couldn't look at Matthew, but he shook his head no. That's when Matthew said, "I had an old man like yours, and he loved to beat the hell out of me every time he could.

It first started with the name-calling, then he got meaner and he started hitting and kicking me, by the time I was eleven, he started raping me.

He told me that it would make a man out of me, but what it really did was make me hate him all the more, then when I was fifteen, he tried to rape me again, but I was a lot stronger then he was and I beat that bastard to death with my bare hands.

The cops said it was self-defense after they saw the tapes of him hitting and raping me, one cop took me under his wing and took me home and his wife welcomed me into their home. It was hard at first, but eventually I learned to trust and then to love and if it weren't for Thomas O'Brady and his wife, I'd be dead by now.

Joseph you have to stand up for yourself against this man, show him that you're not afraid and tell the Police what he's been doing to you, then and only then will you be able to get your life back."

Joey listened to what this man said, then he started laughing and he said, "Tell the Police, that's a laugh. My old man is a retired cop, and all the men down at the station think that he's be best man who ever lived, they'd never believe me."

Roland looked at Matthew and they walked over to the arcadia door, and Roland said, "Somehow we've got to find someone who will listen to Joseph and who won't be intimidated Joseph's dad, he's still a minor and his father has custody of him until he's eighteen, but if he goes back home he might not live that long."

Matthew then said, "I can call in a few favors, I know a couple of men who will be willing to come to Domino, they both love a good fight and that's exactly what this is going to be, a fight to save that young man."

Roland then looked back to where Seto and Joseph were, and he said, "Alright, do it, but if this doesn't work, I swear by everything that's holy that I'm going to find someplace where Joseph will be safe from that bastard that calls himself his father.

Roland walked back to where Seto and Joseph were sitting and he said, "Why don't we go see if Greta has something for us to eat, I don't know about either of you, but I'm kind of hungry."

Just then, Joey's stomach growled, he and Seto laughed, and Seto said, "Joey's stomach is hungry too." As they walked to the kitchen, Matthew picked up the phone and called Daniel.

Daniel smiled as he heard Matthew's voice and he said, "Its been a long time since I heard that annoying voice of your's, then he laughed because of the snort he heard coming from Matthew, then Daniel said, "What can I do for you?"

Matthew told Daniel why he was calling and when he was done, Daniel said, "I'll get in touch with James and we'll be in Domino by tomorrow night, you better have a nicer place for us to stay then the last time we came to help your sorry ass."

When Matthew hung up the phone, he went to the kitchen and signaled to Roland who walked over to where he was, then Matthew said, "They'll be here by tomorrow, and Ro, Daniel warned me to have a better place for him and James to stay then the last one."

Roland threw back his head and laughed then he said, "They can stay here, we have that guest house out back, they can us that." Then he and Matthew went to the kitchen and had some lunch, as they were eating, Joseph said.

If you won't let me go home, then at least let me call my friends and let them know that my dad is probably going to be looking for me, I won't let any of them get hurt because of me."

 Roland then said, "I'll let you call only one person, who do you want to call?" Joey thought for a minute and then he said, "I'll call Solomon Motou, he's my best friends grandfather, he'll tell the others, but he'll never tell them where I am."

Roland then said, "Alright, lets go to the living room and you can call Solomon, but make sure that he knows that if your father can never find out where you are."

Joey picked up the phone and he called the Game Shop, and Solomon answered it, "Game Shop, can I help you?" Solomon then heard Joseph's voice and he could tell that whatever he was calling about it wasn't a social call. "Grandpa, I need you to do me a favor, will you please tell Yugi and Yami that I won't be around for a few days.

Let them know that my dad's going to be looking for me, and ask them tell the others and please tell them not to tell my dad anything about where they think I might be."

Solomon then said, "You know I will. Joseph are you in any trouble?" Joey didn't know what to say and when he looked at Roland, Roland held out his hand and said, "Let me talk to him."

Roland then said, "Solomon, my name is Roland and I'm the guardian of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Joseph is staying with us for a few days, his father has been abusing him and Joseph is afraid to go to the Police."

Solomon then closed his eyes and he said, "Thank all of you for what you're doing for Joseph, I'll make sure that John never finds out where Joseph is, and tell him that I'll be praying for him."

Roland thanked Solomon and he hung up the phone and said, "Solomon said to tell you that he'll be praying for you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Roland told Joseph, "Solomon said that he was going to pray for you." Joseph said, "I'm going to need all the prayers if my dad ever finds out where I am."

Seto then said, "You've got to start believing that no one is going to tell your dad anything." Joey looked at Seto and he said, "That's easy for you to say, but until you've walked in my shoes, you can't understand why I'm so damn scared."

Just then they heard, "My brother knows just how you feel, so don't ever say that he doesn't know." It was Mokuba and he walked over to his brother and he put his arms around him and looked up at him and said, "Seto maybe if you tell Joey, then he'll start believing that maybe there is hope for him after all."

Joey looked at the brothers and then Seto said, "Alright, I'll tell you but if anyone ever finds out, I swear you'll never live to see another day. It started when Gozaburo adopted Mokie and me; he needed an heir to take over running Kaiba Corp. and to carry on the Kaiba name.

Well at first, he was nice, but then his true colors showed, he started making me study almost night and day and if I got even a B on any of my papers, well there would be hell to pay. The name-calling were first and then when I defied him, I got beat, and then one day that bastard came home drunk, and let's just say that he decided to use me as his personal fuck toy.

I was humiliated and didn't want my brother to find out what that monster did to me, so I pretended that everything was alright, but then on night when I was studying, I heard my brother scream my name, I ran out of my room and found that bastard, he was trying to get into Mokie's room.

When I stopped that monster and demanded to know what he was going to do to my brother, he slugged me so hard that I crashed into the wall and was nearly knocked out.

I remember hearing my brother screaming, "Please don't leave me alone. I don't know where I got the strength from, but I ran into Mokie's room and that son-of-a-bitch was trying to take my brothers clothes off, I guess I lost it because the next thing I remembered, I was standing over Gozaburo's body and he was lying in his own blood.

Roland came running when he heard the screams, he found me standing there looking down at the man who was suppose to be our father, he was dead, I killed him with my own hands, and I'd do it again if my brother was ever in trouble."

Joey had tears running down his face as he listened to what Seto was saying, when Seto finished, Joey said, "What happened to you was horrible, and I could never condemn what you did for what you did, hell if my sister was living at home I'd do the same thing if my dad threatened her, but she's in America, not here.

Hell if tomorrow something happened and I died; my dad wouldn't have anyone else to hurt so the violence would end with my death."

Matthew then said, "Joseph you can't really mean that, your father is a very sick man and believe me if you weren't around, your father would find someone else to beat on.

Men like your father are the scum of the earth, all they know how is to cause the ones that they claim to love pain and fear, and the more fear he gets from them the stronger he thinks he is."

Joseph then wiped the tears from his face and he said, "What's going to happen when my dad goes and talks to my friends, what if he thinks that they aren't telling him the truth, what's to stop him from beating the truth out of them?"

Matthew then said, "Well me for one thing, you see I'm not afraid of your dad, and if he tries to use the same tactics that he used on you to get your friends to talk, well I'll be there to stop him, and believe me, your father doesn't want to make me mad."

Greta came downstairs and she said, "The room is ready for Joseph, Seto will you please show him to his room." Then Seto said, "Joey come on lets go." So Mokie, Seto and Joey climbed the stairs, when they were out of the room.

Greta looked at Roland and she said, "While I was upstairs getting the room ready, I got a call from Belinda, she works for Mr. & Mrs. Gardner, she told me that some man was just there asking about his son.

Belinda said that he was really agitated and when Mr. Gardner told him that they hadn't seen his son, well he walked away mumbling something about, making them tell him the truth."

Roland then said, "Tomorrow, Matthew's two friends are going to be in Domino, when they get here, we'll go talk to Mr. Wheeler. I want to tell him that I know what's been going on and that if he doesn't leave his son alone, I'm going to make his life a living hell."

Greta then said, "How is that going to help Joseph, all you're going to do is make his father all the more angrier, then he might take his anger out on someone else, is that what you want?"

Matthew said, "You know she right, we've got to come up with some kind of plan so that we can let Joseph's father know that someone knows what he's been doing, and if he doesn't stop we're going to go to the authorities in Tokyo, maybe then he'll stop trying to find his son."

About then they heard, "That's not going to stop him, it'll only make him more determined to find his son and make sure that he can never tell anyone what's been going on." As they turned around, they saw Mokuba standing there.

Roland walked over, he put his arm around him, and he said, "We know that, but we've got to let Joseph's dad know that he can't continue hurting his son, how else can we do it if we don't threaten to tell the authorities?"

Mokuba then said, "Why can't you just call him and demand that he meets you somewhere, then when he gets there, maybe let him know little by little exactly how it feels to get hit, and let him know that if he doesn't leave his son alone, these meetings will continue."

Greta walked over and gave Mokie a hug and said, "Out of the mouths of babes, I believe he had the right idea, now you men have to come up with a plan to get that sick monster to want to meet with you."

Matthew then said, "When my friends get here tomorrow that's exactly what we'll do, Daniel and James both are survivors like me, we'll figure out a way to get Joseph's father to want to meet and talk to us."

Upstairs in the room that Joey would be using Seto said, "You've got to believe that Roland and Matthew will find a way to help you."

Joey was listening to what Seto was saying, but he also was thinking of a way to get out of there and going back home, he thought that if he went home then his father wouldn't hurt anyone else, Joey didn't think that he wasn't worth Seto and his family from getting hurt.

When Joey was settled, Seto said, "Let's go and see if Greta has dinner ready, then we can all get a good night's sleep. So they went downstairs and they found the others in the living room, when Roland noticed Seto and Joseph standing there, he changed the subject and Greta said, "I'll go get dinner ready." Then she went to the kitchen and Mokie said, "I'll help." And he ran to help Greta.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

That evening after everyone had gone to sleep, Joey was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, he was waiting until he knew it would be safe enough for him to leave the Manor and go home, he prayed that he wouldn't get caught.

Joey looked at his watch and saw that it was around one in the morning, he then got up, put on his clothes and shoes and carefully snuck out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door, he then ran for the front gate.

When Joey got to the gate, he saw that there was three men standing around talking, he looked around and found a place where he could get up the side of the wall and climbed over and when he jumped down, he then ran off in the direction of his house.

Roland got up, two hours later and felt like something was wrong, he hurried up the stairs and opened the door to the room where Joseph was suppose to be sleeping, but he wasn't there. Roland then got out his cell and called the guards at the gate, "Did any of you see a young man get out and run off?" Dave said, "No sir, we haven't seen anyone."

Roland then closed his cell, he knew that somehow Joseph found a way out, he then ran down the stairs and went to Matthew's room, he knocked on the door and when Matthew opened the door, Roland said, "Joseph's gone."

Matthew threw on his clothes and he said, "He's gone home, god I hope that we can get there before anything happens to him." Then Roland went to wake Greta and he told her what was going on, she said, "I'll let Seto know and we'll stay here in case Joseph comes back, please get him before that bastard can hurt him."

Roland and Matthew ran out the back door, and down to the garage where Roland pressed a button, the garage doors opened, he and Matthew got into the Hummer, and Roland roared down the drive to the gates.

Matthew called and told the guards "Open the gates now." As the gates opened, Roland drove through them and out onto the highway, he roared down the road towards where Joseph lived.

When Joey got home, he walked inside and called out, "Dad, I'm home." He didn't hear anything so he went from room to room, but didn't find his dad. Then all of sudden the front door burst open and Roland and Matthew stood there and Roland went to grab Joseph, but he jerked away and ran out the back door.

Matthew ran after him, but Joey was just to damn fast, and he got away, then Matthew went back inside and said, "That kid can run like cheetah, I couldn't catch him, now where do we look?"

Roland took out his cell phone and called the Game Shop, when Solomon answered Roland said, "Joseph ran away from the Manor, we found him at his house, but he got away, do you know where else he might go?"

Solomon said, "Let me ask my grandson, maybe Yugi might know, then I'll call you right back." Roland and Matthew then left the house, got back into the Hummer, and started driving around Domino looking for Joseph.

Joey knew one place where his dad might be, so he took off, ran as if the devil was after him, and went to Peggy's place. When he ran inside, Peggy said, "Boy, where in the hell have you been, you dad has been going out of his mind, he said that you had been kidnapped."

Then Joey heard, "Well look finally came crawling back, boy you're in a lot of trouble, lets go we have a lot to talk about." Joey turned and looked into the eyes of the devil himself, and then John grabbed hold of his arm and nearly drug him out the door and threw Joey into his truck and drove off.

Peggy didn't know what was going on, but John wasn't acting as a father whose son had escaped his kidnappers and come home, she picked up the phone and called the only person who ever cared about how she was, she called Solomon Motou.

Solomon was about to call Roland back when the phone rang and it was Peggy; she was one of the highest paid call girls in Domino.

Peggy said, "John was here looking for his son, he told me that Joey had been kidnapped, then when Joey got here, John acted really weird, he all but dragged Joey out to his truck and they raced off, what in the hell is going on?"

Solomon told her, and Peggy nearly passed out, "That no good bastard lied to me, and now Joey is going to get more of the same hell from his dad, I wished I would have stopped them from leaving, please find them and keep him from hurting Joey, I really love that kid."

Solomon then said, "I've got to call someone who is looking to help Joseph, I'll let you know what happens and Peggy, you didn't know what was really happening, so don't blame yourself."

Solomon then called Roland and told him what happened, Roland nearly drove off the road he was that angry, then he said, "Do you have any idea where they might be going?"

Solomon then said, "Go speak to a woman by the name of Peggy, she works down by the docks and Roland, be kind to her, I've known her all her life and she's really a good person."

Roland pulled up in front of the establishment where Peggy worked, and when they walked in, this lovely lady was sitting behind the desk and she was crying. Matthew walked up to her and he said, "Solomon said you might know where John might take Joseph, will you please let us know where that might be."

Peggy wiped her eyes and she said, "The only place I know, is the warehouse that's at the other side of town, he's got things stored there, please find them and keep him from hurting Joseph."

Matthew smiled at her and he said, "We're going to give it out best, thanks for telling us the location." Then he and Roland ran out of the door, got into the Hummer and Roland roared down the road towards the warehouse, Matthew then said, "When I have that son-of-a-bitch in my sights, I'm going to blow his damn head off."

**In the warehouse: Warning: Graphic scene coming up..**

John had hit Joey so hard he hit the wall and passed out, then his dad dragged him over to the middle of the room, John then took hold of the switch pushed the red button and down came a hook.

John then flipped Joey over and then he inserted the hooks into his son's back, pushed the green button and Joey was lifted off the floor and into the air. Then John went over to his truck and got out a black bag carried it over to where his son was and unzipped it and took out several kinds of tools.

Joey came to and the pain he was feeling nearly made him pass out again, then when Joey opened his eyes he saw where he was and then his father walked over to where he was hanging and he said, "I guess I'm going to have to teach you never to run away again, aren't I."

Then John lifted up a tire wrench, swung it, and hit Joey's ribs, Joey screamed because the it felt like his dad had just broken all his ribs, then John laughed and swung the wrench again and this time he hit Joey's left leg and dislocated his knee, this time Joey did pass out.

When John saw that his son was out again, he lowered Joey until his toes barely touched the floor, and then he stripped off Joey's pants and underwear, stood behind him, and raped him repeatedly.

Then the doors of the warehouse flew opened and in ran Roland and Matthew and John pulled out of his son's rectum and he reached for the wrench, but the bullet from Matthew's gun stopped him, it blew the top of John's head off and blood went everywhere, and the body flopped around like a fish out of water.

**End of graphic scene.**

Roland went over and lowered Joey to the floor, and Matthew took the hooks out of his back and Roland said, "Joseph's in bad shape, help me get him into the back of the Hummer, we've got to get him to the hospital before we lose him."

As Roland drove towards the hospital, he told Matthew, "Get some men and go back and clean up that mess, then call the cops and let them know that a man with by the name of John Wheeler was found with his head blown off."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Roland pulled into the Emergency Room Entrance, Matthew ran inside and grabbed the first person he saw, it was a doctor, Matthew then said, "I need help we have a young man outside and he's in need of medical help."

The doctor looked at two Orderlies and said, "Get a gurney and come with me." They ran outside with Matthew, the Orderlies got the young man on the gurney and the doctor said, "Get him inside stat, he's in bad shape."

Roland then looked at Matthew and he said, "Take the Hummer and get back to the Manor, get some men and go back to the warehouse, clean up the mess.

Then call the Police and let them know that a man was found with his head blown off, then get the hell out of there and go back to the Manor, I'm going to stay here until I make sure that Joseph is going to be alright."

As the doctor was examining Joey's body, he discovered that not only had this young man been raped, also two of his ribs on his right side had been broken, and that his knee on his left leg has been completely shattered.

Then the doctor ordered a CAT scan to make sure that this patient didn't have any other injuries, but there wasn't any, so he turned to his head Nurse and said, "Call Dr. Phoenix, tell her that there is a patient in Emergency who is in need of her expertise, he needs his knee completely reconstructed."

The doctor walked to the waiting room to see if the man who brought the young man in was still there, he had to find out what happened to this patient, he'd never seen anyone in this shape before. When the doctor walked into the room, Roland stood up and said, "How is the young man we brought in?"

The doctor said, "He'll be lucky if he lives, what in the hell happened to him?" Roland then said, "That's a long story, one I'll tell you some time, but only if he lives." Then his cell phone rang and Roland looked at the doctor and said, "Keep me informed of his condition." Then Roland walked outside to take the call.

Matthew said, "Everything has been taken care of, how's Joseph doing?" Roland then said, "The doctors are asking to many questions, when he's stable enough, I'm having him moved to Kaiba Corp., its not only a better hospital, but they know not to ask questions."

Matthew then said, "I'll go home and let Greta know what's going on, what should I tell Seto if he asks questions." Roland then said, "Let Seto know that I'll answer all his questions later, listen call Solomon and let him know about Joseph and ask him to call and let Peggy know too." Then Roland hung up and walked back into the hospital to wait.

Matthew then said, "Daniel and James are going to arrive today, what do we do then?"

Roland said, "Get to the Wheeler's home, look for anything that we can use to prove that Joseph's dad did abuse and rape him, maybe he was stupid enough to tape the abuse, hell he was crazy enough to do something like that."

Matthew said, "I'll get right on it, but Ro, what if Seto wants to help, what do we do then?"

Roland then said, "Leave that to Greta, she has a way with both the boys, she'll know what to do." Then Roland hung up the phone, and he walked back to the waiting room.

When Dr. Sandra Phoenix, (she's the best Orthopedic Surgeon in Domino) got the page she went to the emergency room and there she saw Dr. Keller.

She said, "I got the page about a patient that needs to have his left knee reconstructed, well I will need to talk to the patients relatives to get their permission to do the surgery, where are they?"

Dr. Keller said, "There's a gentleman in the waiting room, he seems to know the patient, but he's a really strange man." Dr. Phoenix went to talk to this man, when she got to the waiting room she saw Roland, walked over, and said, "What are you doing here, is Seto and Mokuba alright?"

Roland looked at her and was surprised that she was here in this hospital and not at Kaiba Corp., "What the heck are you doing here, I didn't know that you had two jobs." She looked at him and said, "I do some surgeries here too, Kaiba Corp., doesn't own my life."

Roland then said, "I'm sorry for being an ass, now about the young man I brought in, are you the one who is going to do the surgery on his knee?" Dr. Phoenix the said, "Are you his Uncle or Cousin, because without consent I can't do any surgery."

Roland then lied and said, "He's my nephew, my brother and sister-in-law are out of the country, they let him stay at the Manor, he's likes spending time with Mokie and sometimes with Seto."

Dr. Phoenix then said, "You'll have to go to admissions and admit your nephew into the hospital and sign the papers that'll give me permission to do the surgery."

Roland then asked, "Can I see Joshua before he has surgery?" Sandra then said, "I guess it would be alright, but Joshua is that what you said his name is, well he's been sedated, the pain would be too much for him to handle."

Sandra turned to leave, and then she walked back, looked at Roland, and said, "After surgery, I expect you to tell me exactly what happened to this young man." Then she left, leaving Roland standing there.

Roland then called Kaiba Corp., he talked to Sean Mitchell, he was the head of Security when Roland wasn't there. Roland told Sean, "I need some Official Document that says I'm the Uncle of Joshua Edward O'Brien. His parents are Robert Dwight O'Brien and Silvia Marie O'Brien, and I need them by today."

Sean then said, "I'll have someone deliver them to you, by the way where are you?" Roland told him, "I'm in the waiting room of the Emergency Room at Domino General."

When Roland hung up, his cell rang again and he was about to throw it against the wall, he answered it and when he heard Greta's voice, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Greta said, "Seto's out of his mind, he wants to come to the hospital and wait to see how Joseph's doing."

Roland then told her what was going on, she then said, "Alright, I understand and I'll make sure that Seto understands too, and Ro, we'll all say a prayer for Joseph." Roland wiped a tear that rolled down his face as he said, "I'm praying too, I just hope that God hears us."

**At the warehouse:**

When the Police arrived at the warehouse, they didn't know what they'd find, the went into the building with their guns drawn and ready for anything. When the first Officer found the body, he ran outside and threw up his guts.

The Police Sergeant then went in and he walked over to where the body was, he swallowed several times, then he bent down and pulled out the wallet, when he opened it and discovered that the body was that of John Wheeler, he vowed right then and there to find out who did this to John.

When the man from the morgue got there; he put the body in a black bag to transport it back to have the body examined. When the body was transported, the Police Sergeant then said, "I want every available man on this case, I want the ones responsible found for the murder of John Wheeler."

That evening, Daniel and James arrived at the Manor, Matthew filled them in on what had been going on, when there was a "Special Bulletin" on the television. "My name is Lisa Morgan reporting for Channel Six News, We are sorry to break into your program, but this afternoon we were told by the Sergeant of the Domino Police Department that a John Wheeler was found murdered in a warehouse.

Police Sergeant William Burke told me earlier, "John Wheeler is a retired Policeman who was on the force here in Domino for over twenty years, he was a great man and didn't deserved to be gun down like this, and we'll find the ones responsible."

When we find out more about this situation, we will bring it to you; this is Lisa Morgan reporting for Channel Six News."

**At the Wheeler home:**

Matthew, Daniel and James went to the Wheeler's home; they searched the house for anything that could be used against Joseph's father. They were about to leave when James found a secret panel in the master bedroom, when they opened it, they found tapes, a camera and lots of pictures.

The three men had all seen things that would turn anyone's stomach, but what they found there made them all violently sick. Matthew said, "Let's get all this stuff and get the hell out of here."

Then as they were driving away from the house, Matthew looked in the review mirror and said, "The Police just pulled into the Wheeler's driveway that was cutting it to damn close."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

**Outside the Wheeler's home:**

When the Police got to the Wheeler's residence, they found the front door unlocked, when they went inside to searched the home, they didn't find any sign of John's son. Then the Officer in Charge called the Sergeant and said, "We can't find the son, what should we do now?"

The Sergeant said, "I'll put out an APB on Joseph Wheeler, we might even be looking at a possible kidnapping, I want Joseph Wheeler found, he might be able to tell who killed his father."

The Officer in Charge turned to his men and said, "The Sergeant wants us to keep looking, he thinks that Joseph Wheeler might of been kidnapped, lets go, I want two teams, each team will search around downtown, then I want the other team to search around the docks, maybe someone has seen him."

At the Hospital:

Dr. Phoenix went to talk to Roland about Joshua, she found Roland standing by the window and it looked like he was praying. She waited until he was through and when he turned around Sandra said, "Joshua came through the surgery, he'll be in recovery for another couple of hours."

Roland then stopped her, then he said, "When he's ready to leave recovery, I'm having him transported to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp."

Sandra knew that something wasn't right and then as she was ready to leave, on the television there was a

"**Special Bulletin.****"**

"**I'm David Bowers reporting from outside the Police Department, we have an update on the death of John Wheeler, the Chief of Police is talking about the case, here's what he has to say, "Today some of our Officers have searched the home of John Wheeler, we're looking of his son Joseph, ****and here**** is a picture of him.**

**If anyone has seen this young man, you are urged** **to call the Police Department right away; we believe that he might know who killed his father." After he was****through ****Chief**** of Police walked off. "This is David Bowers, reporting for Channel Six News, when we get anymore information, we will report it right away."**

Dr. Phoenix looked at Roland and she said, "Alright, I've known you for years and I know that you have your reasons for keeping that young man in there hidden, but do you realize that the Emergency Room doctor doesn't know you from Adam and he will call the Police when he sees that report."

Roland then said, "You know me well enough to know that I won't let that happen, Dr. Keller gracefully decided not to talk to anyone about the young man that was brought in, so when Joshua is ready to be released, let me know, the sooner I get him out of this place and taken to Kaiba Corp., he's life will be safer."

Sandra nodded her head that she understood, then she said, "Get someone here in one hour, I'll release Joshua then, just promise me this, make damn sure that your nephew will remain safe." Roland then said, "I promise." Then he took out his cell phone and called Matthew and said, "Get down here, I need to get Joseph to Kaiba Corp."

**At the Manor:**

When Matthew, Daniel and James got back to the Manor, Seto was coming down the stairs and he yelled, **"WHERE IS JOSEPH, DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW, NOW TELL ME OR ELSE!"**

Just then Greta came out of the kitchen and she heard what Seto said, she walked over to where Matthew and the other two men were, and she said, "Go call Roland, let him know what's going on, I'll handle this situation, now go."

Greta then walked over to where Seto was and she said, "You need to calm down, you know that Roland won't let anything happen to Joseph, so I want you to go up to your room and get some work done."

Seto looked down at his gentle woman, who was more like a mother to both him and Mokie and he said, "I can't stand the idea that Joey's gone home and that his dad has done something horrible to him again, its killing me not being able to help."

Greta smiled up at him and she touched his face and said, "I'll let you know the very moment that I find out what's going on, now go upstairs please."

Seto kissed her cheek and went back upstairs to his room, Greta wanted to slam her hand through the wall, she was so angry, why hadn't Roland called? Well she decided to call him instead, if he didn't tell her, well she'd make his life a living hell.

Just then the phone rang and it was Roland, "Matthew just called and said that Seto demanded to know where Joseph is, well tomorrow I'll let all of you know what's going on, so please try to get him to calm down and Greta, you need to calm down too."

At the Hospital:

Roland called the Hospital at Kaiba Corp., and spoke to a Dr. Hunter, "I'm having a patient transferred there, I want him to get the best care, send the bill to the Manor, and doctor no one is to know that this patient has been admitted, is that understood."

Dr. Hunter then said, "I understand completely, what is the patient's name?" Roland said, "Joshua O'Brien, he's my nephew."

When the Ambulance arrived, Joseph was put on the gurney and loaded aboard the Ambulance, Roland told the head EMT, "He is Dr. Hunters patient, have the doctor paged when you arrive."

**At the Manor:**

Roland then left and went back to the Manor, when he arrived, Greta said, "You have a lot of explaining to do, you know that don't you?"

Roland smiled and gave her a kiss and said, "I know, where is Matthew and the others are, I have to talk to them first then I'll go talk to Seto."

Greta told him, "They are in the den, Roland what in the hell is going on, I haven't seen Matthew this upset in a long time?"

Roland said, "It has something to do with what they found at Joseph's house when I sent them there to see if they could find anything that could prove that Joseph's father was abusing him."

Greta then said, "Whatever they found, I know that it didn't set very well with any of them." Roland then said, "If Seto comes down, tell him that I'll talk to him after I talk to Matthew and the others."

Roland walked to the den, he tried the door, but found it locked. He took out the key and unlocked it and walked in, when he closed and relocked the door, Matthew said, "Ro, you know that we've all seen things that would send the normal person screaming, but what's in this envelope and on these tapes, well lets just say that all of us are sicken beyond belief."

Matthew then handed Roland the envelope and the tapes, Roland sat down and opened the envelope and what he found inside the envelope made him want to throw up, then Roland said, "I don't know how Joseph lived through all of this, hell anyone else would of died."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..Will contain graphic scenes..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

**Warning: Graphic Details**

Matthew showed Roland what they found when the searched Joseph's house, Roland took the envelope and when he opened it, he nearly threw up right then and there.

The photos were of Joseph as a young boy. The photos were of him and the sexual acts his father performed on him. In some of the photos, Joey was handcuffed to a bed while his father used objects to sodomize him. The items consist of beer bottles, wrenches, and metal poles. Joey in the photos were blindfolded and gagged. The photos also show his father posing Joey in sexual positions and touching him. The photos also shows Joey after the acts were done. He was bloody, bruised and almost looked dead.

Roland's stomach turned over several times as he looked at the different photos showing John Wheeler making his son perform sexual acts on him and then he would force Joseph to submit to horrendous acts of sexual abuse.

When he couldn't look at anymore photos, Roland took one of the videos and put it into the VCR and turned it on, then right there in front of them, this bastard would either tie Joseph up to the bed or hand him from the ceiling from hooks and he'd do horrible things to Joseph.

One scene that was hard for the men to watch was when Joseph was hanging from the ceiling, then his father took what looked like a branding iron, heated it in the fire and then he would put it on different areas of Joseph's body.

When Joseph scream out in pain, his father would laugh and he'd do it over and over until Joseph passed out from the pain. All the men sitting in the den all wished that Joseph's father was there, because they all wanted to do to him what he had done to his son.

Another scene was of Joey, he looked drugged. The men took turns making Joey perform sex acts. They made him beg for more. If he didn't ask, they would beat him with whatever they could find. Chains, poles, bear bottles. Joey had to crawl on the floor like a dog and clean up any mess with his tongue. As the film went on the abuse got worse.

**End of Graphic scene:**

Roland finally turned off the tape and said, "I want copies of these tapes and pictures, then I want them sent to the Chief of Police, enclosed I also want a letter, in the letter I want printed that this so called great man, was really a sick son-of-a-bitch who loved to torment his son.

Also I want in the letter that if they don't stop their investigation, that copies of the tapes and pictures will be sent to the Domino Gazette and to each of the television stations.

James stood there looking out the window, then he turned around and said, "We've seen things that would make a would make a grown man want to throw up his guts, but what in the hell gives a man the right to do that to his own son, that's what I want to know."

Daniel walked over to his brother and he said, "That's a question that no one will ever be able to answer, some men think that since they helped bring their children into the world that they own them.

What I wouldn't give to take all these slime balls to a deserted place and just tear them all apart, piece by piece."

Matthew then said, "Well that's one thing we can't do, we have to abide by the laws that are made by the very men who do abuse the children that they are elected to protect, until that changes I'm damn afraid that this kind of thing will go on."

Then Roland got up and started to walk towards the door, when he stopped and said, "I want to thank each of you for what you did for this young man, he never had a chance to survive if it weren't for what we all did."

When Roland walked out of the den and closed the door, he stood there, then he just slid down the wall, and as he sat on the floor, he lost it.

He started crying not only for Joseph but for all the children in this sick and twisted world that are now or will be abused and some will even die from the abuse that they received at the hands of the very people who are suppose to protect them.

Greta was coming down the stairs when she saw Roland sitting outside the den, he was sobbing so hard that his body shook, she ran over and knelt down next to him, she took him into her arms and Roland whispered, "God, the hell that poor young man went through, it's a wonder that he's still living."

Greta wiped the tears from his face and she said, "Was it worse then what that bastard did to our Seto?"

Roland closed his eyes and he said, "God yes, and now I have to go try to explain to Seto what's going on, how do I tell him that Joseph's another victim of abuse?"

Greta then stood up and she held out her hand and Roland stood up too, then she looked up into the face of the man that she has grown to love and she said.

"You'll do what you have to, just be honest as you can and I know that it'll be Seto who ends up being the one who will know what to do to help Joseph."

Roland kissed her and then he reached out and wiped the tears from her face, and then he walked up the stairs to go talk to Seto.

Roland knocked on Seto's bedroom door, and when Seto opened it, he saw that it was Roland. He let him in and that's when Seto noticed that he had been crying and Seto asked, "What's wrong, is it Joey?"

Roland said, "Lets go sit down, I have something that I have to say and it's not a very easy thing to do."

They sat down on the bed and then Roland said, "Joseph has been the victim of abuse at the hands of his father." Seto had kind of guessed that was what was wrong, then he said, "Was it anything like what Gozaburo did to me?"

Roland got up and walked over by the window and as he looked out he said, "No it was worse, Joseph's in the hospital at Kaiba Corp., and he's being kept sedated because of the pain of having to have his left knee reconstructed, but also from the abuse itself."

Seto got up and walked over to where Roland was and he touched Roland on the shoulder and he said, "I want to go see him please."

Roland turned around and they held each other and tears ran down their faces, finally when Seto could talk he said, "We'll find a way to help Joey, you and Greta were there for me, as well as Mokie so I know that all of us will be able to help Joey."

Roland couldn't believe that just as Greta told him, Seto was the one who came up with a plan to help Joseph deal with what happened to him, then Roland said, "Alright, I'll take you to see Joseph, but before we go, you need to go talk to Mokuba, he's been worried about Joseph too."

Seto then said, "Will you come with me, together we will talk to Mokie about what's happened, I don't think I can do it alone."

So they wiped the tears from their faces, left Seto's room and walked down the hall to where Mokie was, as Seto knocked on the door, they both held hands as Mokie opened the door he knew that what they had to say was going to be something really bad.

Mokie said, "Seto what's wrong?" Roland then said, "We have to tell you something, it's about Joseph."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with the graphic details..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Seto and Roland went to talk to Mokie, as they walked into the room Seto said, "We've got to talk." Mokie said, "Why, what's wrong?" Roland then said, "Joseph's the victim of abuse at the hands of his father."

Mokie looked at Seto, who had tears running down his face, and then Mokie asked, "Was it like when Gozaburo hurt you?"

Seto shook his head no, Mokie ran to him and they held each other, then Roland said, "It was worse, only please don't ask me anything about it." Mokie then asked, "Can I go see him?"

Roland walked over to the brothers and he put his arms around them and they just stood there for a second, then Roland said, "Right now Joseph is being sedated, because of his injuries.

His left knee had to be reconstructed, the doctors are worried that because of the pain that Joseph will move to much and his other injuries won't heal as well as they will since he is sleeping."

Seto then told him, "Roland and I are going to go see how Joey's doing, when I find out I'll call and let you know."

At the Hospital:

_**(Because Dr. Hunter is the same doctor that treated Seto when he had been abused by Gozaburo, Dr. Hunter and his staff all had clearence to know that Joshua is really Joseph.)**_

When the Nurse went to check on her patient, she noticed that Joseph's vital signs were stronger and that he was waking up, she called Dr. Hunter and told him, Dr. Hunter determined that Joseph was indeed waking up, he then picked up the phone and called the Manor.

At the Manor:

Greta answered the phone, "Kaiba residence, May I help you?" Dr. Hunter said, "I need to talk to Roland, tell him that Dr. Hunter is calling." Roland and Seto were coming down the stairs when Greta said, "Ro, there's a Dr. Hunter on the phone."

Roland took the phone and he said, "How's Joseph doing?" Dr. Hunter said, "His vital signs are stronger and he's waking up, but we have a problem, I'll explain it when you get here." Roland then said, "Thanks for calling; I'll be there in a few minutes."

Roland looked at Greta and said, "Joseph is waking up, Seto and I are going over there. Please will you let Matthew and the others know about what's happening and please let Mokie know too."

As they walked outside, Seto said, "Maybe this is a good sign." Roland said, "I hope so." Then they got into the Hummer and Roland drove to the Hospital.

At the Hospital:

When they got there, they went straight to Joseph's room, but the Nurse stopped them and said, "Dr. Hunter needs to talk to you before you go in to see Joseph."

The Nurse took them to Dr. Hunter's Office and when they walked in, Dr. Hunter said, "I know that I told you that Joseph was awake, and he is, but he doesn't remember any of the abuse, in fact he thinks that his father is going to come and take him home.

I don't know if he's telling the truth about not knowing or if he has a case of hysterical amnesia."

Roland then said, "I'll call Dr. Osborn, he is the top in his field of Psychiatry, I'll see if he can come and talk to Joseph."

Dr. Hunter knew of Dr. Osborn, he also knew that this man was hard to get hold of; he just hoped that Roland could get him to come talk to Joseph; he really needed to come to terms with the abuse he acquired at the hands of his own father.

Dr. Hunter then said, "I'll take you both to see Joseph, be careful what you say to him. I don't know how he'll react if either of you tell him about what happened."

When they walked into the room, Joseph was lying there staring at the ceiling, when he heard the door open, he just laid there as if he didn't care who came in. Dr. Hunter said, "Joseph, someone is here to see you."

Joseph sat up and said, "Dad is that you?" When he saw Seto standing there with some man, Joseph said, "Kaiba what in the hell are you doing here?"

Seto looked at Roland with tears in his eyes, Roland walked over to the bed, and as he stood there, Roland said, "We heard you were in the hospital and we came to see how you were."

Joseph looked up at the man standing there and then he blinked and said, "Don't I know you?"

Seto just stood there and then Joseph said, "What's happening to me, why am I here in the hospital, please someone tell me."

Roland said, "You got hurt pretty bad, so they brought you here to get treated."

Seto then walked over to the bed and he said, "Do you want me to call your mom and let her know where you are?"

Joseph flinched when Seto said that and then Joey said, "Don't dad is angry because she left; I don't want him to hurt her."

Roland then said, "Alright, but when the doctor releases you, I want you to come stay at the Manor just until I can talk to your father, is that alright with you?"

Joseph had tears running down his face when he listened to what Roland was saying and he said, "Alright, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Roland smiled at him and then he said, "Alright, I'll go talk to Solomon and see if he'll talk to your dad, I'm sure that he can get your dad to let you stay with us."

Joseph said, "If grandpa can get him to say yes, then I'll come stay at the Manor for a few days."

Seto was fighting back the tears that threatened to flow because Joey didn't remember or wouldn't remember what his dad did, at least if he stayed with them maybe Dr. Osborn might be able to get him to remember and that could destroy him, Seto prayed that that wouldn't happen, he loved him to much to lose him now.

Joey yawned and Dr. Hunter said, "You and Seto can come back tomorrow, Joseph needs to rest." Joey looked at Seto and Roland and he said, "Thanks for coming."

Seto and Roland left the room and when the door closed, Seto started to fall, Roland caught him and they walked to the waiting room and as Roland helped him sit down, Seto said, "What if Dr. Osborn can't help him?"

Roland then said, "Paul helped you when even I thought that you were to far withdrawn from reality, it was Paul who found a way to get inside your mind, and he'll do the same for Joseph too."

Roland then took Seto into his arms and Seto just fell apart. As the sat there holding onto Seto, tears ran down Roland face, he closed his eyes and prayed, "Dear God, Please help Joseph. Give him your strength to be able to endure what his dad did to him and guide Paul so that he can help Joseph. Amen."

When Seto finally got control of his emotions, they left the Hospital and Roland drove back to the Manor, he needed to call Paul as soon as possible and as him to come to Domino to see if he can help Joseph.

Seto knew that when they got back, he had to go talk to Mokie, it was going to be hard, but Mokie deserved to know.

While Seto went upstairs to talk to Mokie, Roland went to the den and called Paul Osborn.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

**At the Manor:**

Seto walked upstairs to his brother's room, as he stood outside the door, he took a deep breath and then he knocked. Mokie opened the door and as he stood looking up at his brother, he knew that whatever Seto had to say, it wasn't going to be good.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokie asked. As Seto walked into Mokie's room and he walked over and stood looking out the window and then he said, "Joey's going to be coming here to stay with us while he recuperates, but there's something I have to tell you, Joey doesn't remember anything that has happened."

Mokie wiped the tears from his face, he walked over to his brother, and he said, "Big brother, no matter what, I know that you'll be able to get Joey to remember, and when he does, it'll be your love for him that will help him get better."

Seto turned around and took his brother into his arms and they stood there holding each other, then Seto looked down into the face of his brother and he smiled and said, "And it's your love for me that'll give me the strength to be able to help Joey, thanks for being my brother."

**In the den:**

While Seto was upstairs talking to Mokie, Roland was dialing the number to Paul Osborn's home. As Roland stood there waiting for someone to answer the phone, he prayed that Paul would agree to come back to Domino and help Joseph.

Then Roland heard Paul's voice, "Osborn's residence, how can I help you?" Roland then said, "Paul it's Roland, I need your help again, there's a young man whose father abused his so severely that he's refusing to acknowledge what's happened, please will you come back to Domino and talk to this young man?"

Paul could hear the emotion in Roland's voice and knew it took a lot for him to call, Paul then said, "I can be there by tomorrow evening, is that alright?"

Roland then said, "That'll be fine, and Paul I really do appreciate this, I know what it cost you to help Seto. This young man's abuse was worse then anything Gozaburo did, but you were the only one I knew who would be able to help."

**In Tokyo, at the Osborn residence:**

When Paul hung up the phone, he sat there remembering when he lived in Domino and the first time he ever heard of Seto Kaiba. Seto was a young man who had been emotionally and physically abused at the hands of his stepfather.

It had been Roland's love for Seto that saved him and his younger brother from the evil grip of Gozaburo.

Paul never knew why Gozaburo decided to leave Domino and travel to America, or what caused the plane he was on to crash.

Paul only knew that if he didn't try, Seto would have lost all grip of reality, he would have been locked up in some institution for the rest of his life.

Paul had the feeling that this time wouldn't be like it was when he helped Seto, this time it would take all of his skills to help this young man, it would take all of his knowledge of the human psyche in order to get into the mind of this young man.

**At the Hospital:**

Joseph lay there looking at the ceiling, he was trying to figure what caused him to be here, what happened to him? Why couldn't he remember what was going on, where was his dad and why wasn't he here?

As Joseph was trying to figure out what was going on, Dr. Hunter was sitting in his Office wondering if this Dr. Osborn was going to be able to help his patient.

**At the Domino Police Department:**

The Chief of Police was sitting behind his desk, he was going over what evidence that they had, who was responsible for the death of John Wheeler? Just then there was a knock on his door, he said, "Come in." The door opened and in walked a man who said, "I'm here to deliver this package, please sign here."

The Chief signed the paper, and the man left, there on his desk then he took the package and opened it, inside what he found shocked the hell out of him.

In his hands he held the photo's of John Wheeler abusing his own son, they were so graphic that the Chief ran to the bathroom and threw his guts up.

When he came out of the bathroom, he walked back to his desk and found a video tape, with shaking hands he put it into the machine and turned on the television, right there in front of him was John Wheeler doing such horrendous things to his son.

This wasn't the John Wheeler he knew, this man was a monster, a sick monster that was doing things to his son that no man should ever do to any child. The Chief turned off the machine and just sat there, he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Then Chief the called the Police Commissioner and said, "I need to show you something, will you please come to my Office."

When the Commissioner got there, and the Chief showed him what was delivered, the Commissioner ran to the bathroom, he too threw up. When he came back, the Commissioner then said, "If the person saw what was happening, it's no wonder that he killed Wheeler, hell if it were me, I'd probably do the same.

We still need to find Wheeler's son, but since we have this evidence here, we also have to find the ones responsible for his death; they can't get away with killing him, even if they thought that what they did was what he deserved. No one else is to see any of this, in fact get rid of it; I don't care how you do it, but get rid of it."

When the Chief went to put the envelope and video back in the package, he noticed another envelope. He picked up it up and took out the piece of paper, when he read it, the Chief said.

"_**To whom it may concern:**_

_**If you are reading this, then you've already seen the photos and saw the video, if you are thinking of trying to get rid of them, then don't.**_

_**What I want you to know is this, if you don't stop looking for the son of John Wheeler, or if you continue trying to find out who killed the bastard, I will send copies of both the photos and videos to all the Television stations and to the three Newspapers.**_

_**If I do this, then the entire world will know that the man who once was once an Officer of the Domino Police Department, and that the said departmen is trying to cover up what this man did.**_

_**If you don't want this to happen, then stop searching for the one who killed John Wheeler, and leave his son alone." **_

The Chief then said, "It's up to you whether we go on looking for the one who killed John, or if we stop and just leave it alone, what are we going to do?"

What could the Commissioner do, he said, "Close the case, tell the Officers to forget everything, if they won't then tell them that they will be reassigned to someplace far away from here."

**At the Manor:**

When Roland finished talking to Paul Osborn, he went to talk to Matthew, Daniel and James, he told them, "Joseph's coming here to stay, and he will need months of rehabilitation for his knee.

One thing that no one knew is that Joseph doesn't remember or won't remember what happened, I call Dr. Paul Osborn, the top psychiatrist to come and see if he can get Joseph to remember."

Matthew asked, "Isn't he the one who helped Seto after what that bastard did to him?"

Roland nodded his head and then Daniel said, "I know Paul, and if anyone can reach Joseph, it'll be Paul."

Matthew then asked, "Have you told Greta that Dr. Osborn was coming here, the last time he was here, Greta was ready to take her rolling pin to his head."

Both Daniel and James laughed and Roland chuckled and said, "I know, I've got to tell her that he's Joseph's only chance of getting better and maybe she'll leave him alone."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

**At the Hospital:**

Joey had been trying for the last hour to call home, but every time he dialed the number, all he got was a busy signal. He was getting madder and madder, he yelled, **"This damn phone, why in the hell can't I get a call out?" **

Then he slammed the receiver down, threw off the covers, and tried to get out of bed. He was going to leave this damn place, he had to get home and let his dad know that he was all right.

Then Nurse Shelly came in to take his vitals when she saw him trying to get out of bed, she said, "Joseph, what in the world are you trying to do, she hurried over to stop him from putting any weight on his left leg, she said, "Listen, please don't do it. Your knee is still healing, if you try to stand on that leg, it'll just make it worse."

Joey had tears in his eyes, and he said, "I have to get hold of my dad, he's probably worried sick. I have to let him know that I'm all right. I can't get a damn call out, so I'm going to leave and go home."

Joey sat there breathing hard, the pain was making him sick to his stomach, but he had to get home. Finally, he lay back down, he started crying and he said, "Please help me, I really need to get hold of my dad."

Shelly then said, "Let me take your vitals then I'll go out to the Nurses Station and I'll call and get someone to come in here and check out this phone, but you've got to promise me that you'll stay in bed."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Alright, I'll stay put, but please get someone here to check out this phone."

Shelley smiled at him, then she took his vitals and after she wrote them down, she started towards the door, she then said, "I promise to get someone here."

As she closed the door, she stood there and then Dr. Craig Hunter came up and asked her, "What's wrong?" Shelly then said, "I'm damn sick and tired of lying to that young man, when is someone going to talk to him. He thinks that I'm going to go ask if someone will come and find out what's wrong with the phone, he's trying to call his dad."

Craig then said, "I'll go call Roland and see when this Psychiatrist is suppose to get here, I'll let him know about Joseph trying to call his dad. I hope that it won't be to long before someone comes and talks to him."

Craig went to his Office and he called Roland and told him, "Joseph is still asking about his father, you'd better come up with some kind of answer and soon."

**At the Manor:**

Roland then said, " Dr. Osborn is arriving today, I'll bring him to talk to you about Joseph and while you two are talking, I'll go see Joseph, I'll come up with something to tell him."

Dr. Hunter didn't want to be in Roland's shoes, he knew that it would be one of the hardest things that Roland ever had to do, lying to this young man about his father."

When Roland got off the phone with Craig, he sat there with tears in his eyes, hell he didn't like lying to Joseph, but what else could he do, if he told him the truth it would either make or break him.

Just then, the door opened and Greta walked in and seeing Roland sitting there nearly in tears, she went over, put her arms around him, and said, "What's wrong?"

Roland leaned back into her arms and said, "Craig Hunter just called, Joseph tried to get out of bed, but the Nurse stopped him, she told Craig, "That he needs to call his dad.

I pray that when Paul gets here that he'll be able to break through the wall that Joseph has erected in his mind and can help him see what a monster his father really is."

Greta tensed up when Roland mentioned Paul's name, "Paul, you don't mean Paul Osborn do you?" She asked.

Roland started chuckling and he said, "Yes, I mean Paul Osborn, I called and asked him to come see if he can help."

Greta never really liked Paul; he always acted so damn conceited, as if he was the only therapist in the entire world who could help Seto deal with what Gozaburo did to him.

Roland then stood up and looked down at her and he said, "Listen I know that you don't like Paul, but you have to admit that he's probably the only one who can get inside Joseph's mind and help him deal with what his father did to him."

Greta smiled up at him and she said, "I know that, it's just I don't like his attitude, he always acts like he'd the greatest thing in the world."

Roland kissed her cheek and he said, "Well as far as I'm concerned, he is, hell he helped bring Seto back from the brink of madness, and I know that he'll do the same thing for Joseph."

**At the Airport in Tokyo:**

Just then, the phone rang, Roland said, "Hello, can I help you?" Paul then said, "My Jet is going to be landing in Domino in an hour."

Roland said, "I'll be there, and Paul we need to get over to the Hospital as soon as we can. Joseph is trying to reach his dad, hell he even tried to get out of bed, which would ruin the surgery that he had on his knee."

Paul said, "Alright, but I need you to call this Dr. Hunter back and let him know exactly what I'll be doing to get Joseph to open up to me, he might want to be in the room just in case this young man has any trouble dealing with what I'm going to be doing."

Roland then said, "I'll call Dr. Hunter right now, and Paul thanks for coming, this young man means a lot to me and my family and we want to make sure that he gets the help that he needs."

**At the Hospital:**

Craig's pager went off, he looked to see who was trying to contact him, and he was in the cafeteria, so he called Roland back, "What did you need?"

Roland then went on to explain, "Paul Osborn's Jet will be landing soon, then I'll be bring him to the hospital to see Joseph, Paul wanted me to let you know exactly what he'll be doing in order to reach Joseph.

Paul will be using a form of hypnosis to reach Joseph; he wants to know if you want to be there just in case Joseph might need some kind of medical care."

Craig thanked Roland for calling and letting him know what was going to be happening and he said, "When you both get here, have me paged, I want to be there to make sure that Joseph is going to be alright."

Roland then got his keys and left to go to the Airport to meet Paul, so that they could go to the hospital, so that Paul could meet Joseph.

When he got to the Airport and parked the Hummer, Roland prayed that today would be the day that Joseph would be able to start living his life again.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

**At the Hospital:**

When Roland parked the Hummer in the parking garage, Paul said, "I want you to wait outside, when I've got him hypnotized, then you can come in."

Just before they went into the hospital, Roland called Dr. Hunter and told him, "Paul and I are here at the hospital, will you meet us outside Joseph's room, and we'll all go in together."

Craig told him, "I'll be there, and Roland I hope no pray that Dr. Osborn knows what he's doing, I won't let anything happen to my patient." Roland then said, "I understand." Then he turned off his cell phone and they walked into the hospital and went over to the elevators, they went up to the fourth floor, there they found Dr. Hunter waiting for them.

Joseph was watching some show on the television, waiting for someone to come fix the phones; he needed to call his father. The door opened and in walked Dr. Hunter, Roland and some other man, Joseph hoped that he was the one who came to fix the phone.

Dr. Hunter started to say something, but Joseph interrupted him and said, "Is that the guy who came to fix the damn phones, I still have to contact my dad."

Paul walked over to the bed, he held out his hand and said in a very soft, non-threatening voice, "My name is Paul, are you Joseph?"

For some reason this man made Joey feel very relaxed, he forgot all about calling his dad, Joey said, "Yes, my name is Joseph."

Then Paul said, "I want you to listen to my voice, I want you to count back from twenty to one, when you get to one you'll be completely relaxed, I'm going to ask you a few questions.

If you feel threatened by any of them is there a panic word that you can say so that I'll know to stop." Joseph said, "Rene, that's my sister's name."

(_**Roland was there to video tape the session, so that when Paul need to, he could show Joseph what was on the tape.)**_

Joey started counting, 20, 19, 18 and so forth. When he got to one, he was completely hypnotized, and then Paul said, "Joseph tell me about your childhood, was it a happy childhood?"

All of a sudden, Joseph started laughing and he said, "Hell no, my childhood was a living hell." Paul then asked, "Tell me why it was hell."

Joseph said, "My parents divorced when I was ten and my sister was five, then my mom took my sister and they moved to America, leaving me here in Domino to live with my dad, who took his anger out on me for my mom leaving us."

Paul then said, "Did your father yell at you?" Joey said, "Hell yes, it was either you stupid idiot, you're so stupid that you'll never be anything. To why in the hell didn't you die at birth, if you had then my wife would still be here with me."

Paul then asked, "Is that all your father ever did was yell at you?" Joseph started getting agitated, then he said, "Hell no, he'd hit me with his fist, or kick me with his shoe. One time he hit me so hard that I hit the wall and it nearly knocked me out."

Then all of a sudden, Joseph yelled out "Rene." Paul then said, "Joseph when I snap my fingers you'll wake up, and you won't remember any of what just happened."

_**(Roland took the video camera and left the room.)**_

He snapped his fingers and Joey blinked and looked around the room, then he asked, "Did you get the phone fixed?"

Paul said, "Not yet, I have to go get a special piece, I'll be back with it tomorrow." Dr. Hunter said, "I'll be back to see how you are later." When they left the room, Craig asked Paul, "Why did you tell him that he wouldn't remember?"

Paul then said, "We're not done yet, I've just begun to touch the surface of what really happened to him at the hands of his father, so until then I don't want Joseph to start having nightmares that just might send him over the edge, he won't remember anything about what happened here today."

**At the Manor:**

Then Paul and Roland left the hospital and Roland drove them to the Manor, when they walked inside, Paul asked him, "Is Greta still mad at me?" Roland laughed and said, "What do you think?"

Just then, Seto and Mokie came downstairs and when Seto saw Paul, he smiled and walked over, held out his hand and said, "Are you here to help Joey?"

Roland said, "Yes, now how about if you and your brother to out to the Hummer, get Paul's things and take them up to the guest room."

Seto and Mokie both went outside to do as Roland asked. Paul then said, "Has he had any bad dreams since I was here last?"

Roland said, "No, but he does remember and I think that he always will, Mokie also knows, you see Seto and Mokie are very close, and when you were here last, Mokie felt that something was wrong and when he asked Seto, well Seto told him the truth."

Paul then said, "Seto's a very lucky young man, he has his loving family to help him, Joseph is going to be another matter, he doesn't have anyone really, so it's going to be harder on him."

Roland then said, "When he's ready to be released, Joseph is going to be coming here to live, so you see we're going to be his family the ones who will help him get through this."

Just then Seto and Mokie came in with Paul's things, then Roland said, "Follow us, we'll show you where you'll be sleeping while you're here with us."

Paul followed them upstairs and like the last time, he was in the same room. Paul thanked them, and when they left, he put his things away, and then he viewed the tape again.

He knew that tomorrow would be the turning point in that young man's life; he just hoped that Joseph would be strong enough to survive what he was going to be finding out about his dad.

Roland walked to the kitchen and as he sat down at the table, Greta gave him a cup of coffee and said, "How'd it go today?"

Then from the doorway, they heard, "It went as well as I expected it to, but what scares the hell out of me, is tomorrow. I don't have any idea what's going to happen."

Even if she didn't like him, Greta did have a great deal of respect for what he does, she then said, "Sit down, I'll get you a cup of coffee."

**At the Hospital:**

That evening after Joey had dinner, he turned off the light and closed his eyes, for some reason he was extremely tired, as he started to fall asleep, Joey started having these weird dreams, in the dreams someone was trying to hurt him, but he couldn't see who the person was. Joey jerked awake, he sat up, he was drenched with sweat and his heart was pounding as if it was about to burst.

Joey pushed the Nurses light, and Shelly came to see what he wanted, when she came into the room, she turned on the light and when she saw how agitated Joseph was, she said, "Joseph, I want you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now can you tell me what caused you to get so upset?"

Joseph said, "I guess I had a nightmare, there was someone trying to hurt me, but I never saw who it was." Shelly then said, "I'm going to call Dr. Hunter and see if I can give you something that will help you get some sleep."

When she left his room, she went back to the Nurses Station and called Dr. Hunter, she told him, "Joseph had a nightmare, he's really upset." Craig then said, "Give him a light sedative, it'll not only make him relax, it'll also let him get some sleep, and Shelly please keep an eye on him, if he gets worse call me right away."

**At the Manor:**

Craig then called the Manor; Roland was just getting ready to go to his room, when the phone rang, Roland said, "Can I help you?"

Craig then told him, "What in the hell did Paul do to Joseph, his nurse contacted me and said, that he had had a nightmare, I ordered her to give him a mild sedative to help him sleep, I thought that he wasn't suppose to remember anything that happened in there today."

Roland then said, "I'll let Paul know what happened, we'll be there first thing in the morning, and Craig thanks for calling."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

**At the Manor:**

After breakfast, Roland told Paul, "Craig called late last night, Joseph had a nightmare, and he told Shelly his Nurse that someone was trying to hurt him, but he never got to see the person's face."

Paul then said, "His sub-conscience is beginning to open up, but his mind can't deal with it, so it's stopping the feelings from coming to the surface."

Greta then asked, "What are you going to do now?" Paul looked at her and he said, "I'm going to have to do the same thing that I did when I was helping Seto, the same thing that you hated me for doing."

Then from behind them they heard, "I never had nightmares after the first time we met, why is Joey so different then me?" Seto asked.

Roland looked at Greta and said, "Make sure that Mokuba doesn't come in here, now Seto please come and sit down, Joseph's abuse was worse then yours was, that's why."

Seto then said, "If I ask what happened to him, would either of you tell me?"

Paul said, "Why is it so important that you know?" Tears filled Seto's eyes as he said, "I love him, that's why, but he doesn't know yet."

Paul looked at Roland and he said, "What do you think, is he strong enough to deal with what happened to Joseph?"

Roland then said, "I don't know, but if it were me, I'd want to know. We have time before we have to get to the hospital, but I'll need your help." Then he looked at Seto and said, "Alright, but we have to go to the den, Mokuba is never to know what happened."

When they went into the den, Roland closed and locked the door, then he walked over and pushed the button under the desk, the side door opened and Matthew, Daniel and James all walked in. Roland said, "Get the things out of the safe, Seto have asked about Joseph."

Matthew looked at Roland as if he lost his mind, he said, "Ro, what in the hell are you doing, there's no damn way that Seto is going to be able to deal with all of this."

Daniel then said, "Matt, if it were me I'd want to know if anything happened to you, and I'd damn well be able to deal with anything that I saw, because my love for you as my friend would help me."

Matthew then got out the two boxes and put them on the table, then Roland turned to Seto and he said, "What's in those boxes, were caused by a sick, demonic bastard who thought that he could do what ever he wanted to do.

What happened to you was caused by a sick bastard who wanted you to be what he couldn't be. The difference between the Joey's father and Gozaburo is that Gozaburo no matter how much you hated him, never treated you like his own personal sex object. He did cause your mind to shut down, but Joseph's mind has not only shut down, it's locked away the things that happened.

Paul was able to help you find a way to come back; then you were able to deal with what happened to you, but with Joseph, Paul's going to need all our help. You're going to have to be stronger then you've ever been, Joseph's going to need that strength to be able to deal with what was done to him."

Seto looked around the room at the men that he's grown to love as family and he said, "How do I do it, if what's happened to Joey was so horrendous, how do I do it?"

Matthew then went over to where Seto was sitting. He knelt down and looked at Seto and he said, "You have to learn to close off some of your emotions. When you do that, you will be there when Joey needs you. You will able to take anything that is thrown your way. With that strength, you will be able to help Joey when the darkness seeps in and be able to help the lost boy inside, the boy that had to overcome so much. You will be able to do that, for Joey and for yourself."

Paul then said, "I need to get to the Hospital, I want to have another session with Joseph." Roland looked at Seto and he said, "If you have any questions, you know that you can ask Matthew, Daniel or James anything, just make sure that your brother isn't anywhere around when you do."

Then Roland walked over and unlocked the door, and he and Paul left to go to the Hospital. When they got into the Hummer, Paul said, "Today I've got to try to unlock what Joseph's hiding inside his sub-conscience, but it's going to be hard, I don't want to traumatize him."

**At the Hospital:**

When they got to the Hospital, they went to the floor that Joseph's room was on; Roland stopped at the Nurses Station and asked, "Will you please tell Dr. Hunter that Roland and Paul are here to see Joseph Wheeler."

Craig came and the three of them went into the room, Joseph was resting so Paul went over to the bed and he said, "I'm going to hypnotize him, then in a soft voice, "Joseph, can you hear me?"

Joseph said, "Yes I can." Then Paul said, "I want you to go back in time to when you were a young boy, I need you to tell me about your relationship with your father, you won't be afraid of anything that you see."

"Now what do you see?" Paul asked. Joseph then said, "I'm in my room doing my homework, then my dad came home, he started yelling my name and then he kicked my bedroom door open and yelled, "Get your no good ass out here and fix my dinner."

I leave my room and went to the kitchen, I started fixing dinner, but I guess it wasn't what he wanted, because the next thing I knew I was flying across the kitchen where I hit the wall. My head was bleeding and all my dad did was laugh, he then said, "Get the hell up and clean up this mess."

I got up and I felt like I was going to pass out, but because I was afraid of my dad's temper, I got some rags out and cleaned up the food and blood off the floor and walls. My dad left the kitchen and went to the living room where he fell asleep; I guess he had too many beers. Then the room went black, I passed out."

Paul then said, "How old were you then?" Joseph said, "I was ten." Paul then said, "Let's go forward to when you were a teenager, and was you father still abusing you?"

Joseph nodded his head yes, and then he said, "I had to wake up early, get dressed in the dark and sneak out of the house just to go to school. If I made any sounds, my dad would wake up and that would mean that I got beat again."

Paul then asked, "What happened when you got home from school?" Tears fell down Joseph's face then and he said, "If I was late for any reason, my dad would take his belt off and hit me over and over on my back and legs, while he was hitting me he would yell that I was no good, that I should of died when my mom gave birth to me.

I would pass of from the pain and when I woke up, I would be lying on the floor in my own blood, and I would get up, go to the bathroom, and take a shower to wash off the blood.

Then I'd nearly crawl back to my bed and try to get some sleep, praying that I'd wake up before my dad so that I wouldn't get hit again."

Joseph was shaking so badly that the entire bed moved, Craig walked over to Paul and whispered, "I think that's enough for today, he needs to calm down I don't know what this is doing to his body. You can come back tomorrow, but please stop for now."

Paul then walked over to the bed and he said, "Joseph when I snap my fingers you'll be sound asleep and you won't remember any of this." Then he snapped his fingers and Craig went over and Joseph was sleeping and his vital signs were normal.

Then Roland turned off the camera and he and Paul left the room and went out to the Hummer, and Roland drove back to the Manor.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

**At the Manor:**

When Paul and Roland got back from the hospital, Roland could see how drained Paul was and he said, "You know a good workout would do you a lot of good." Paul looked at him and he said, "Alright, but this time I'm going to kick your ass."

When they got inside, Greta was just coming downstairs and she too could see how hard this last session was on Paul was, she knew what they were going to do, so she took a set of keys from her apron pocket and tossed them to Roland, then she said, "You two, this time you clean up your own messes, I refuse to do it this time."

They both chuckled as they walked the hall, when they came to a panel with a picture of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it, Roland pushed the corner of the picture and a secret door appeared, he then inserted the keys and unlocked a stair case, it lead to the basement, where there was a complete gym set up.

As they entered the top of the stairs, Roland pushed another button and the panel closed, then they walked down the winding staircase to the bottom, there they both entered the gym, Roland said, "Warm up for a few minutes, I have to check something, then I'll be back for our match."

While Paul went to change into his gym clothes and started stretching, Roland went over and called Craig, "How's Joseph?" Craig told him, "He's sleeping, and there doesn't seem to be any change in his vital signs, does that man have to delve so deeply into Joseph's mind?"

Roland then said, "Yes, if he's going to unlock the memories that are being blocked, until then Joseph will remain the way he is, denying that anything is really wrong, when we all know that it is." Then Craig said, "I'll see you both in the morning then." Then Roland hung up the phone and went to change into his gym clothes.

When Paul was ready, they both put on their boxing gloves and entered the ring, Roland went over and set the timer so that ring the bell and would keep time for each round." The bell rang and they started boxing each other.

**Upstairs in Seto's bedroom:**

Upstairs, Seto was in his room typing on his laptop when Mokie came in and asked him, "Seto, how's Joey?" Seto stopped typing and looked at his brother and said, "Roland and Paul went to see him, I don't know if their back or not, so until they come back I won't know."

Mokie then asked, "Do you really think that Paul can help Joey like he helped you?" Seto put his laptop down and motioned for Mokie to come over to where he was, and then Seto put his arm around his brother and said, "All we can do is pray that it does, I can't lose Joey, and I just can't."

Mokie then said, "Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Seto hugged him and said, "When he's better I intend on talking to him, I don't know what he'll say, but at least I'm going to tell him anyway."

Greta didn't know how badly they'd injure each other, so she went to talk to Matthew, she said, "Please go down in the basement and make sure that "Rocky and Apollo" don't kill each other." Matthew laughed and he went to go to the basement.

**Down in the basement:**

After a couple of hours, they both had cuts and bloody lips and noses, but they wouldn't stop. Finally after what seemed like forever, Paul said, "Alright I give, I'm to damn tired to life my arm one more time." Roland then said, "It's a tie, because I'm like you. If I don't get some rest I'm going to fall down on this mat and go to sleep."

They both laughed and then Roland went over and turned off the timer." Then they both out of the ring and went into the adjacent room, took showers and changed into clean clothes, when they came out, there stood Matthew and he said, "Alright, Rocky and Apollo sit down and let me see who needs stitches.

When he was through, Roland said, "I guess Greta knows us better then we know ourselves, Paul laughed and then they thanked Matthew and went back upstairs and they both went to their rooms and got some rest.

Greta didn't know if they were both down in the basement, so we went down there and she found blood spots on the mat, in the shower room, she found their sweaty clothes and wet towels, "What am I going to do with them?" She asked herself.

She got out disinfectant and cleaned the mat, took the towels and their clothes upstairs and washed them. She laughed as she folded the towels and clothes, she knew it wouldn't do any good to complain, they were just men, and men are just sloppy.

**In the Manor, upstairs:**

When Roland woke up, he went to Seto's room to talk to him, he knocked on the door and Mokie opened it, and asked, "How's Joey?" Roland smiled down at him and as he went in and closed the door, Roland said, "Joseph still has a long ways to go, but Paul really thinks that he can reach him."

Mokie then asked, "What's wrong with your face, why do you have a couple of stitches?" Seto laughed and said, "Bet he and Paul were down in the gym trying to see who could be the other isn't that right?"

Roland laughed and said, "That's right and it was a draw." Mokie then said, "Why was it a draw?" Seto got up and walked over by the window and he said, "I guess it's because they both are too old to really do any damage to each other."

Mokie started laughing so hard that he fell off the bed, Roland stood up and then he sat back down again and said, "You're right, we're both to old." That caused all three of them to start laughing.

**At the Hospital:**

When Shelly was making her rounds, she went into Joseph's room and she found him curled in a ball crying. She went over and softly said his name; he wiped his face and said, "What's happening to me, why do I feel like I'm losing myself?"

Shelly gave him a tissue and she said, "Listen, we all feel this way, I'll call Dr. Hunter and maybe he can prescribe something that will help you sleep." Joseph blew his nose and sat up and said, "I'd love to be able to sleep."

After she was through taking is vitals, Shelly left, went to the Nurses Station, and called Dr. Hunter, when Craig got the call he was almost asleep, when he heard Shelly's voice he knew that it had to do with Joseph. "When I was making my rounds, I found Joseph curled in a ball crying his eyes out, when I asked him why, he asked me, why did he feel like he was falling apart, what in the hell is that man doing to him?"

Craig couldn't discuss what Paul was doing, so he said, "Give Joseph a light sedative to help him sleep, I'll contact Dr. Osborn and let him know about how Joseph is feeling, just keep an eye on him please, call me if he gets worse."

When Craig hung up the phone he was angry because Joseph didn't seem to be getting better, instead he seemed to be regressing, he had to talk to Paul as soon as possible, he set his alarm for six the next morning, he would call and talk to Paul then.

**At the Manor:**

The next morning when Greta got up to fix coffee, the phone rang, she looked at her watch and saw that it was only six, who in the world would be calling at this time? When she answered the phone, she found out.

"Kaiba residence, can I help you?" She said. "I need to talk to Paul Osborn, tell him that it's Dr. Hunter at the hospital." Greta said, "One minute please, I'll let him know that you want to talk to him."

Greta started towards the stairs, when she saw Paul, he was coming down to get some coffee, she told him, "A Dr. Hunter wants to talk to you, you can use the phone in the other room."

Paul picked up the phone and said, "Dr. Osborn, how can I help you?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

**At the Manor:**

Paul picked up the phone and said, "Dr. Osborn here, how can I help you?" Craig said, "What in the hell did you do to my patient, last night when the Nurse made her rounds, she found Joseph curled in a ball, when she spoke his name he said, 'What's happening to me, why do I feel like I'm losing myself?'

Then when she told him about talking to me about giving him a light sedative, Joseph then told her, 'I'd love to be able to sleep.' I thought that you said that he wouldn't remember anything that happened while he was under hypnosis, could you of been wrong about that?"

Paul then said, "The only thing I can think of is that somehow Joseph was able to retain some of what he told me, not enough to do any real damage to his mind, but just enough to make his poor mixed up mind wonder what was happening to him."

Craig then said, "I don't know if you should continue with this hypnosis, my main concern is for my patients well being." Paul then said, "I can understand your concerns, but my concern is to make sure that Joseph can leave that place in his mind and regain his place in our world. Roland and I will be there in about an hour, I hope that you don't try to stop me."

Craig then said, "Alright, I'll allow you to hypnotize my patient one more time, but if Joseph shows signs of losing all sense of reality, I'll put an end to it, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Paul wanted to reach through that phone and strangle that idiot doctor, but instead he said, "I completely understand what you're saying and I agree."

When Paul hung up the phone, he stood there and said, "That stupid damn idiot, he wouldn't understand a thing even if Freud stood there talking to him." Then he walked to the kitchen, sat down at the table and asked Greta, "Can I please have a cup of coffee."

Roland came into the kitchen, sat down, Greta handed him a cup of coffee, and he looked at Paul and said, "What's going on, you look like you want to tear the head of someone."

Paul then told them what Craig Hunter called about, Greta just sat there not saying a word, but Roland said, "I guess I can understand what he's concerned about.

Hell if Joseph were my patient I'd be a little skeptical about what you're trying to do, but for heavens sake don't you dare let him stop you; Joseph's life depends on what you're trying to do."

Then Greta said something that took both of them by surprise, she said, "Paul, you know that I don't like what you do, but if you give up on that young man, I'll take you downstairs and beat the living hell out of you.

I'll get you both something to eat and then you two get down to that hospital and help bring Joseph back to us, he needs your skills and I know that you can do what you are trying to do."

Roland then got up and walked around the table and he gave her a kiss and said, "I'll make damn sure that Paul does exactly what he's suppose to, that way you won't have beat his ass."

After breakfast, Paul gave Greta a hug and kissed her cheek, then he and Roland got ready to leave to go to the Hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

When Roland parked the Hummer, he and Paul walked into the hospital and as they got off on the floor that Joseph's room was on, they went to the Nurses Station and Paul asked the Nurse, "Will you please let Dr. Hunter know that Dr. Osborn is here to see Joseph Wheeler."

Craig walked to Joseph's room, he then saw Paul and Roland standing outside, he walked up to them and he said, "About this morning, I guess I came on a little to strong, but you have to understand that my only concern not only my patients mental but physical well being."

Paul then said, "I do understand, but what you have to understand is, if I can't break through to his sub-conscience and get him to remember what happened, then he could very easily slide down into the deep abyss that'll lead to a complete mental break down, then he'll be put into an institution for the rest of his life, and that's one thing that I won't let happen."

**In Joseph's hospital room:**

They walked into the room, Joseph was watching a basketball game on the television, when he heard the door open, he turned and saw Dr. Hunter, and Joseph said, "Have you found someone to come fix this phone, if I don't get home my dad's going to be mad."

Just then, Joseph heard Paul's voice and he said, "Joseph do you remember me?" Joseph looked at Paul and he said, "Yes, I remember." Then Paul said, "I'd like you to tell me why your dad will be mad if you don't go home?"

Tears filled Joseph's eyes as he said in a child like voice, "My dad told me never to tell anyone, if I did he said that no one would believe me, that they'd say I was a bad boy, so please don't ask me."

Paul's voice cracked with emotion and he said, "Joseph no one will say that your a bad boy, besides your father can't hurt you anymore, now please tell me what he does if you don't get home on time."

Joseph then said, "If he's not drunk, he just yells things at me, but if he's been drinking, then he'll start yelling and then he hits me with whatever he can find."

Paul then said, "What happens then?" Joseph looked down at his hands as if he was embarrassed and then he in almost a whisper, "He makes me do bad things."

Paul hated doing this, but he then said, "What kind of things does he make you do?" Joseph said in a childlike voice, "He makes me touch his private area, and then sometimes he'll yell at me to put his penis in my mouth and suck on it."

_(__**Craig nearly threw up as he listened to what that sick bastard made his son do**__**es**__**; now he realized why Paul was so **__**adamant**__** to get Joseph to unlock his memories **__**and**__** let them come out.)**_

Paul then said, "Has your father every touched your private parts?" Joseph wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Yes, he would take my penis in his hands and make me hard, then he'd continue moving his hands up and down until stuff came out of my penis.

Then sometimes he'd even make me got down on my hands and knees and he'll put his penis in my butt and he'll shove it in and out, when he's doing that he'll be laughing and saying that I'm his good bitch."

Joseph was getting agitated so Paul said, "Joseph, I'd like you to close your eyes, and when I count to three you'll go to sleep and Joseph, you won't remember me being here, one, two, three." Joseph was asleep and Craig said, "Let's go outside."

As they walked outside, Roland was wiping the tears that were running down his face, he remembered how Paul had to do the same thing to get through to Seto and how it nearly killed him to stand there and not be able to do a damn thing.

Craig then said, "My god what gives a man the right to this to his own child?" Paul then said, "It happens all the time and the lucky ones are the ones that get help, that's why I was asked to come here, to save Joseph, but there are thousands of young boys and girls that aren't that lucky."

Craig said, "How many more sessions will it take before you can let Joseph confront the demons that are hiding inside his mind?"

Paul said, "I don't really know, it's really going to be up to Joseph, you see even though he's hypnotized, his sub-conscience is still active, at anytime he could wake up and remember everything or he might not remember any of it."

Craig then said, "I hope and pray that all you're doing is going to help my patient." Paul then said, "So do I." Then Craig said, "I'll let you know if Joseph has anymore nightmares."

Paul then said, "We'll be back tomorrow." Then he and Roland walked to the elevator and went downstairs, left the hospital and went back to the Manor.

**Back in Joseph's room:**

Deep inside Joseph's poor tormented mind, there was a struggle going on, one side wanted the memories to come to the surface so that maybe Joseph would begin to heal, while the other side was terrified that if the memories did surface, that it would cause Joseph to have a total mental breakdown, which side would win??

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

**At the Manor:**

That evening after dinner, Paul was in his room reviewing the taped sessions, when he noticed something that scared the living hell out of him, as he watched Joseph's face through out the questioning, he saw a slight change in Joseph's expression, an almost demonic change.

Paul turned off the tape and he went downstairs to the living room, there he found Roland, Matthew, Daniel and James, they were playing poker. Paul walked over to where they were and he said, "I need your help, can all of you come up to my room, there's something I want to show you."

So the five of them walked upstairs to Paul's room, he closed and locked his bedroom door, then he walked over and as he stood beside the television, he said, "I want to play some of the session, can you tell me what you see that's different?"

When he pushed the play button, the other men watched and then Daniel said, "My god, it's almost like there's two different personalities lying in that bed." Paul then said, "So I wasn't seeing things, now comes the hard part, separating those two from each other, without destroying either of them."

After Paul turned of the video, Roland said, "It's almost like the two sides are fighting against each other, god, Paul what in the hell are you going to do?"

Paul then said, "There was only one other time that this happened, and you know what I had to do, only this time it's going to be twice as hard, I'll need all the help I can get, if I'm going to bring these two sides together without one trying to destroy the other."

Matthew then said, "James is the strongest of all of us, he can assist you if you'll let him." Paul looked at James and he said, "What kind of training have you had in cases like this on?"

James said, "Once and only once I helped a Dr. Kenneth Dauber bring a young man from the brink of madness, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but if you need me to help then I'll do it."

Paul knew of this Dr. Dauber, he was the one who pioneered the way for Psychiatrists to hypnotize certain patients in order to bring out the horrible things that were tormenting the patients and then he was able to give them back their lives.

Paul then said, "I could use your help, if Joseph's mind has separated then he'll be twice as hard to bring the two sides back together so that his mind can become one and then eventually he'll heal and hopefully Joseph won't have any side effects.

Roland got up and walked over and stood looking out the window, Paul then said, "Ro, what's bothering you?"

Roland turned around and looked at the others and said, "When that bastard did those things to Seto and I thought that I was going to lose him, it nearly destroyed me, now this is happening to someone else that I care about, god, I don't know how much more I can take."

Paul went over and stood beside this man who was one of his dearest friends and he said, "I can only promise to do my damnest to bring Joseph back, but I'm going to need your support as well as the rest of you, but if it gets to much for any of you, tell me now."

Roland then said, "I'll be there tomorrow and everyday that you need me, I can't give up on helping Joseph, I know that you'll do your best to bring him back and giving him his life back."

Matthew stood up and said, "We're all here to help, all you have to do is to ask." Paul looked at these men and he said, "Thanks that means the world to me knowing that I'm not going through this alone, and if I need anyone else's help I'll ask."

That evening after everyone had gone to bed, Seto had a dream, in the dream Joey was calling out to him for help, "Seto, where are you, I'm scared, please help me."

All of a sudden, Seto sat up, he was covered with sweat and his heart felt like it could burst. Tears ran down his face, he got up and ran, downstairs to Roland's room, he knocked on the door, and as he waited, he tried to get himself under control.

When Roland opened the door, Seto said, "Dad, help." Then he passed out, Roland caught him before he hit the floor. Roland carried Seto over, laid him on the bed, went, got a damp cloth, and put it on Seto's forehead.

Seto opened his eyes and when he saw Roland standing over him he reached up and grabbed hold of this man who was so much like a father to him and Mokie and he sobbed, "Joey came to me in a dream, he's begging for me to come get him, please tell me how do I help him?"

Roland held Seto and he softly said, "Son, I don't have any answers for you. Paul's doing all he can to help Joseph, I don't know what else any of us can do."

Seto then said, "When you and Paul go back to see Joey, I want to come too, maybe I can help, I just can't sit on my ass and do nothing, please let me go."

Roland then said, "I'll talk to Paul in the morning, if he says that you can go, I'll come and let you know, but listen to me, Mokie can never know what's going on, he's too young to deal with what's happening."

Seto held onto Roland like someone holds onto a life preserver and he said, "I love you, it was your love that helped me come back and I know that it'll be that love that will help Joey come back."

Seto took the tissue and wiped the tears from his face, and then Roland walked him back upstairs to his room, when they got to Seto's bedroom.

Roland looked down into the face of this young man who was more like his son and he said, "I'll do everything that I can to help bring Joseph back, and I'll talk to Paul in the morning."

Seto gave him a hug and kissed him, and then as Seto closed his bedroom door, Roland stood outside and just fell apart.

As he walked back downstairs, he could barely see through the tears, he prayed that tomorrow would be the day that they could break through the barriers around Joseph's mind and help him deal with what ever his sub-conscience was trying to keep from him.

Roland went to talk to Paul, when Paul opened his door, Roland said, "Seto had a dream last night, Joseph came to him and begged him to help bring him home."

Paul let in and then he asked, "Do you think that he's strong enough to come with us when I talk to Joseph in the morning?"

Roland then said, "I don't know, all I do know is that he wants to be there, it seems that somehow they are connected and if that connection is broken what would that do to both of them?"

Paul then said, "Alright, in the morning have him come with is, I'll ask Daniel or Matthew come too. If it gets too hard on Seto then either of them can get him out of the room."

Roland then said, "Thanks for letting Seto come, I know that it's a rather unorthodox thing to ask, but then when have you ever taken the easy road when you are trying to help someone."

In the morning, Roland went to Seto's room and he said, "After breakfast, be ready to leave, Paul said that you could come, but if it gets too much for you, either Daniel or Matthew will get you out of the room."

Seto hugged Roland and then he went to take a shower, get changed and go downstairs to have breakfast. After everyone was through eating, Roland took Greta aside and told her.

"Seto's coming with us, now before you blow a gasket let me tell you why, last night Seto had a dream that Joseph came to him and begged Seto to help him get home, if I don't let him come, it'll eat away at him and do more damage then allowing him to come today."

After hearing what Roland had to say, she drew back in her horns and she said, "I'll make sure that Mokie is kept busy, Ro you had better take care not to let anything happen to either of our boys.

Yes I did say our boys, I believe that Joseph was brought to us to not only make him better, but so that we could give him the love he never got from his own father."

Roland smiled down at her then he gave her a kiss and hug and then he turned around and said, "We'd better leave."

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

**At the Hospital:**

When Roland parked the Hummer in the parking garage, they all got out, Paul turned to Seto, and he said. "When we get inside the room, you need to be quiet, I'm going to try to get Joseph to open up some more about what happened, if he knows that you're there, he might not talk to me at all, if anything goes wrong, Daniel will get you out of there, is that clear?"

Seto then said, "I understand, I'll be quiet." (_Seto thought to himself, what Paul was saying is true, but he knew that somehow he had to let Joey know that he was there and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him.) _

Then they all got into the elevator and when it stopped, they all got off and walked to Joseph's room, when they got there, Dr. Hunter was waiting, he didn't like the idea that Seto was there, but the look from Roland, James and Daniel made him keep his thoughts to himself. Dr. Hunter then opened the door and they all walked in.

Joseph was just waking up, when he heard Paul's voice, "Joseph, do you remember me?" Joseph looked directly at him and said, "Yes, I remember you." Then Paul said, "I'd like you to tell me about when you were around fourteen, what was your life like then?"

Joseph looked directly at Paul and he said, "I don't want to talk about it, why are you asking me about it anyway?"

Paul knew that he was in for a fight, Joseph's sub-conscience wasn't going to let him in, he had to go about it a different way. "Joseph, do you love your father?"

Joseph then started laughing and he said, "Why would I love that bastard, all he ever did was beat and rape me." Paul then said, "If you let me I can help make all those memories go away."

Joseph lay there for a second and then he said, "Leave me alone, and please don't make me talk about it." Paul was about to say something else, when Seto motioned to him and Paul walked over to where Seto was and said, "What is it?"

Seto then said, "Can I talk to him, remember that he and I are a lot alike, maybe I can get him to talk about it."

Paul looked at Roland who said, "Maybe Seto's right, hell it couldn't hurt for him to try." Paul then said, "If he gets to agitated I want you to stop talking." Seto then said, "Thank you for letting me try."

Seto then walked over near the bed and he said, "Joey do you know who I am?" Joseph looked at him and he said, "Sure I do, what are you doing here?"

Seto then said, "I came to see if I can help you, you know to get rid of those memories that are hurting you." Joseph then said, "What can you do, you don't know what hell I've been through."

Seto then said, "Joey, I do know. You see when Mokie and I were growing up, Gozaburo would make me study for hours and if I complained he'd hit whatever he could find, or he would hit me with his fists say are you going to study? Hell what else was I going to say, I said yes.

This went on for three or four years, then one day I guess he got bored hitting and yelling at me, he started raping me, if I cried or begged him to stop it just got worse, until one day he threatened to hurt Mokie, well I snapped and I killed him with my bare hands."

Joseph looked at him and then he said, "But you're alright, how can you know what I'm going through." Seto then said, "Joey, when I snapped so did my mind, I was put in an institution for two years, then Roland found Paul and he agreed to try to help me, and he did. Joey please let him help you, you're the only real friend that I have and I don't want to lose you."

Joseph then said, "Alright, but what if it gets to painful for me to go on, what do I do then?" Paul then said, "That's what I'm here for, to help make the pain go away as well as the memories." Joseph then said, "Alright, what do you want to know."

Seto had gone back to stand beside Daniel and as Daniel put his arm around Seto, he just lost it, Daniel took Seto out of the room and they went to the waiting room and sat down.

Daniel held Seto in his arms as he cried for what has happened to Joseph. "Let it out, it's the only way so that you'll feel better." Daniel said.

Seto wiped the tears from his eyes and he said, "I wish that Joey's dad was here right now, I'd kill that bastard with my bare hands, and he had no right doing that to his own son."

Daniel said, "I agree with you, but he isn't, so just let it go. If you keep dwelling on it, it'll eat you alive." Seto thanked him for being there, and then they waited until the others came out.

Then Paul said it again, "I'd like you to tell me about when you were around fourteen, what was your life like then?"

Joseph sat there and then he said, "It was a living hell; my dad would beat the hell out of me for no reason at all. Then the beatings got worse and worse until one day I passed out from the pain.

When I came to I was lying on the floor in my bedroom and it was all I could do just to crawl over to the bed and get up on it. When I finally did, then I had to stand up, go to the bathroom, and try to shower off all the blood.

I had to be careful when I was showering that my dad didn't come in, because if he did, I'd be thrown to the floor and he'd fuck me until either I passed out or he did."

Paul then asked him, "How did you get to school on those days?" Joseph said "I usually called the school; I'd pretend to be my father and tell them that my son was sick and wouldn't be there. Then I'd quietly sneak out of the house and go to the Park, I'd stay there until I knew that it was time for school to be over, and then I'd go home."

Paul asked him, "Did your father beat you everyday?" Joseph wiped the tears that were running down his face and then he said, "No, most of the time he was to damn drunk to even go to the bathroom, he'd usually piss and shit his pants right there on his bedroom floor."

Paul noticed that Joseph was beginning to fight the hypnosis and then he said, "Joseph when I count to three, you'll be asleep and you won't remember any of what we talked about." Then Paul would count to three and snap his fingers and Joseph would be asleep.

They all went outside, Roland looked at Dr. Hunter, and he said, "You didn't hear anything that went on in there, do I make myself clear?" Craig nodded his head yes. Paul went over to Seto and he asked him, "Are you alright?"

Seto said, "Yes, but I nearly lost it in there, how do you do it?" Paul then said, "It takes a lot of training, lots of tissues and good friends who know what you need, like Ro and the others."

Seto then said, "Do you really think that you can reach Joey before it's too late?" Paul then said, "I'm not giving up, but this is the last time you're going to be allowed to be in there."

Roland walked over and put his arm around Seto and he said, "Let's go home, I know that Greta is worried about both you and Joseph."

**At the Manor:**

When they got back to the Manor, Seto was quiet and that concerned Roland, as they got out of the Hummer, Seto went inside and Roland turned to Paul and said, "I hope Seto's going to be alright."

Daniel then spoke up and said, "He's going to be just fine, he's just so angry because parents think that they can abuse their children and that not all of them pay for what they did."

Paul then said, "I'll talk to him if you want." When they got inside, Roland saw Seto and Mokie sitting on the couch and they were both crying, and he said, "I think that Daniel is right, Seto's going to be just fine."

Greta came down the stairs and when she saw them, she hurried over and said, "How is Joseph?" Seto then walked up behind her and said, "He's going to be alright, I got him to allow Paul to help him."

Paul then said, "It'll take a couple more session before Joseph's ready to face the demons that are plaguing his mind, then he'll need all of us to help him heal."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

**At the Manor:**

When Roland parked the Hummer outside the Manor, Seto got out and ran inside, and out the arcadia door into the back yard. Mokie was coming downstairs when he saw Seto, Mokie yelled, "Seto wait."

Mokie ran outside looking for his brother, he walked around the gardens and then he found Seto standing beside the Koi pond, Seto was staring into the water and tears were running down his face.

Mokie walked over to him and he said, "Seto, what's wrong?" Seto turned to him and he said, "Mokie, what if Joey doesn't get better, I can't lose him." Mokie put his arms around Seto, and then they fell to the ground and cried because they both were afraid that Joey might not come back.

Roland and the others came into the front door and they saw Seto run outside, Paul then said, "I'll talk to him if you want me to." When Roland saw Mokuba run after Seto, Roland said, "I think that he has all the help he needs."

Matthew, Daniel and James all had tears in their eyes as they witnessed Mokie going to see his brother and Daniel said, "Roland's right, Mokie will help his brother, family always knows what to say or do when someone is hurting."

Greta came out of the kitchen then and when she heard what Matthew said, she walked over and stood beside them and she smiled up at him and said, "Matthew's right, our family has always been there for each other and we've been there to help each other when things looked bleak."

Seto held onto Mokie, then Mokuba said, "All we can do is ask God to give Joey the strength to find his way back, and our love will give him the will to get better."

Seto wiped the tears from his face and said, "How did you get to be so smart?" Mokie then wiped the tears from his face and he said, "When you were gone, you know when you were in that place, Roland and Greta told me to say my prayers everyday and that God would hear me and he'd help you and he did."

Then Mokie and Seto walked inside and as they walked in, they saw their family standing there, Mokie went over to Greta, and he said, "Can we all pray for Joey to get better?"

Greta smiled at him and she said, "Let's all hold hands, we're going to ask God to give Joseph the strength to fight the demons that are trying to take over his mind."

Then Seto walked over and stood beside Mokie and then they all held hands and Greta said, "Dear God, we're asking you to look into Joseph's mind and give him the strength to fight the demons and defeat them, we need him to come back and come home. Amen."

Seto looked at everyone there and he said, "Thanks for being part of our family; I know that our love will show Joey the way and that he'll soon be back here where he belongs."

Roland went over and put his arm around Seto and he said, "Son, where else would we be, we all have needed our family and we've always come together and helped each other."

**At the hospital:**

After they left, Joseph closed his eyes and was asleep, but then something made him wake up, there was something or someone in that room, Joseph wanted to get up and run.

Then he heard an angelic voice, it said, "God heard the prayers from your family and friends, he sent me here to tell you, all you have to do is believe in his love and he'll give you the strength to end this fight. But if you refuse, then you'll never find a way out and you'll be lost inside your mind forever."

Joseph wanted to believe but he was terrified that this was another trick to keep him from getting better, then for some strange reason, Joseph felt like Seto was trying to tell him to believe in God,

Then Joseph said, "Please help me, I'm afraid that I'll never get out of this nightmare, please show me the way and I'll do whatever it takes to get home."

Joseph then closed his eyes and he said, "Please God, help me get better. I'm so afraid that the demons inside my mind are going to win, please help me fight them and find my way home. Amen."

Then the voice said, "Close your eyes and go to sleep, we are here to help you find your way out of these nightmares, just believe and God will show you the way home."

Joseph then looked at the being standing beside his bed and he said in a questioning voice, "Grandma is that you." The being smiled and touched his head and she said, "Sleep my little boy, the angels are here to protect you.

When you awake in the morn, you'll find your way home." Then she kissed him and Joseph closed his eyes and for the first time in a very long time, he didn't have a nightmare.

**At the Manor:**

That evening after dinner, while Paul was talking to Roland about the next session; Seto was up in his room lying on the bed, when all of a sudden there beside him appeared this Angelic being.

Seto nearly screamed, but this being smiled and said, "There is no reason to fear me, I was sent here to tell you that Joseph is going to fight the demons and will be coming home soon."

Seto sat up and asked, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

The being then looked up towards the heavens and then she looked back at Seto and said, "I'm Joseph's grandma, I was sent here to let him know that God had heard your prayers and that he was giving Joseph the strength to fight his way back home."

Tears filled Seto's eyes and he said, "Mokie was right, prayers do help." The being smiled and said, "God heard your brothers prayers too, and he gave you the strength to come home, now he's helping Joseph the way he helped you."

Seto then yawned and the being said, "Go to sleep, when you wake you won't remember this, but you'll know that your love for my grandson is going to help him come home." Then Seto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Mokie knocked on Seto's door, then he opened it, he saw someone was in his brother's room, but for some reason he wasn't afraid. Mokie heard what the being was saying and he smiled and closed the door.

Mokie went to his room, went inside closed the door, got down on his knees, and said, "Thank you for helping not only my brother but for giving Joey your love and strength to want to live. Amen."

When Paul and Roland were through talking, something made Roland go upstairs to check up on both Seto and Mokie. When he opened the door to Seto's bedroom, then he saw something that caused him to freeze, there in the middle of the room stood what looked like an Angelic being, it turned and smiled at him then it vanished.

Roland closed the door and stood there not knowing what he had just seen, he then walked to Mokie's room and he heard that last of Mokie's prayer and he knew that he had just witnessed a miracle.

God had heard their prayers and was going to show Joseph the way home. He closed Mokie's door and downstairs knew that soon, Joseph would be coming home to be part of their family.

When Roland went downstairs, Greta felt that something had happened; she walked over and asked, "What's going on?"

Roland whispered what he had witnessed and Greta's eyes filled with tears as she said, "Soon Joseph will be able to come home and live with his true family."

**Up in Heaven:**

A beautiful Angelic being stood looking down on the house where she knew her grandson would get the help he needed and she smiled and said, "Thank you for allowing me to talk to my grandson.

He's the most important person in that world, and now he has the love of that family, they are going to give him the love and understanding that will allow him to learn to live again."

Then she heard the voice of the one great power, "You're welcome, I'm glad that Joseph will have the life that I wanted for him, but was taken from him by the man I granted to be the one to raise him."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

As everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast, Seto walked in and said, "I want to come with you today." Paul put down his fork and said, "It's going to be too intense for you to be there." Seto then said, "I don't care, I have to be there to let Joey know that he's not alone, that I'll be there no matter what."

Paul looked at Roland for some help, but all Roland said was, "I agree with Seto, I really feel that his presence there will help."

Then Paul said, "Listen, today I'm going to get Joseph to let me in, I want to access his mind the part that his sub-conscience has been keeping closed, I'm afraid that something might happen and I don't want to be responsible for your health."

Seto was about to say something, but Greta cut him off, then she said, "Listen I know that your the top of you field, but what you don't understand is that something's you can't put into a category, sometimes things happen that baffle the mind, but that doesn't mean that they aren't true, I agree with Roland, let Seto go."

Paul then said, "Alright, but you have to do exactly what I say." Seto sat back down and he said, "I completely understand." Matthew then said, "I be there to make sure that if it gets too much, I'll get Seto out of there."

Then Paul said, "Alright, you can come, I don't know what's going to happen, so I need you to remember that if I feel it's getting out of hand that you'll leave right then and there." Seto said, "I will, but I know that nothing is going to happen."

Mokie walked in then, he had heard what was being said, he walked over to where Seto was sitting, he looked at Paul, and he asked, "Do you believe in things that you can't see?"

Paul was completely confused, and he said, "What do you mean?" Mokie then said, "Have you ever witness something that you couldn't comprehend, what would you do?"

Paul still looked confused, then Seto said, "What my brother means is, if you witnessed a miracle of sorts, would you believe what you were seeing?"

Paul said, "I've seen a lot of things that some people would say couldn't happen, so if I witnesses something that you'd call a miracle, I'd try to believe what I was seeing, why have you seen a miracle?"

Seto then looked at his brother and when Mokie nodded Seto said, "My brother witnessed what some people would call an Angel who came to me last night to tell me that Joey, her grandson would get better."

Paul then said, "Alright, then lets say that we go talk to Joseph and told him that his grandmother came here to let you know that he was going to get better who am I to say that he won't.

What I do know is that Joseph is in for the fight of his life, he has to be strong enough to defeat the demons that are trying to stop him."

Then Mokie said, "That's why my brother has to be there, he won his battle against the demons that were trying to control him and it was with your help that he did, now please give him a chance to help Joey win his battle."

Tears rolled down the faces of everyone at the table, they all knew that today would be the day that Joseph either would win or lose his fight, but they also knew that with Seto in his corner, Joseph had a better chance of winning.

After they all got through eating, Roland said, "Let's get going." So they all said good-bye to Mokie and Greta and they went outside, got into the Hummer and Roland drove to the hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

Craig had just gotten through examining Joseph and he was surprised how much better he was today, as he left the room he saw Paul and the others walking towards the room, Craig said, "I thought that Seto wouldn't be allowed in the room, what's going on?"

Roland looked at Craig and he said, "Let's just say that Seto is going to be the catalyst that will make it easier for Paul to reach Joseph." Then Paul opened the door and went into the room. He said, "Joseph do you remember me and what we were talking about?"

Joseph looked at Paul and he said, "Yes I remember, please help me, I want to stop the images that are in my head." Paul then said, "That's why I'm here to help you understand what's inside your head."

Paul walked over to the bed and he said, "Joseph I want you to close your eyes and relax; now I want you to tell me what happened that caused your mind to close up."

Then Roland opened the door, and Seto and Matthew walked in behind him, Roland turned on the video camera and taped the session that would either help Joseph or cause him to completely go insane.

When Joseph started talking, tears ran down his face and he started stuttering, that's when Seto walked over and put his hand on Joey's and said, "I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you, please tell Paul what happened."

When Joey heard Seto's voice he completely settled down and then he said, "My father would became so angry at me and I didn't understand why, when I asked him, he just lashed out and started hitting me with whatever he could find.

Then when I was nearly knocked out, that sick bastard would handcuffed me to the headboard of the bed, he stripped off my pants and underwear and then he started rapping me.

God, the pain that I had to endure, and then when he couldn't rape me anymore with his penis, he would take anything he could find and continue rapping me until my body just shut down and I guess I fainted."

As Joey was telling what happened, he held onto Seto's hand and at times, he would squeeze it so hard that Seto thought that he had broken his hand, but he never let go.

Then Paul said, "Alright Joseph, I want you to understand that what your father did to you wasn't your fault, you need to face what demons have festered inside your mind all these years and let them go."

Tears ran down Joey's face and when he couldn't talk, Seto said, "We're all here to make sure that nothing happens to you, just believe that you're strong enough to send those demons away and it'll happen."

Then Joseph said, "But how do I know that he won't find me, I can't take anymore beating, I just can't. Seto then said, "Joey listen to me, your father can't hurt you anymore, please believe me."

Joseph wanted to, but he still was terrified that if he did try to banish the horrendous things that his father did to him that it would start all over again, and if it did, he wanted to die.

Then Seto said, "I know what that you're afraid, hell I was too, but sooner or later you're going to have to trust that someone will protect you, please let that someone be me."

There standing on the other side of the bed appeared this beautiful heavenly being and she reached out and put her hand over Seto's and she said, "Joseph, listen to what this young man is saying, just let go of everything that that monster did to you.

Open your eyes and come home, home to a place where you'll never have to fear for your life, a place where you'll only feel love and friendship."

All of a sudden, Joseph's eyes opened and he looked at the heavenly being standing by his bed and he said, "Grandma, please make the pain go away." Then Seto said, "Believe in yourself and in me and I promise that the pain will go away and together then you will be able to begin a new life."

Then the heavenly being smiled at Joseph and said, "My sweet boy, you're going to be just fine, just remember to believe in yourself and know that you have people who love you and will never allow anyone to hurt you again."

Joey then said, "Grandma, don't go away." Then she said, "My sweet boy, I'm with you all the time, but your fathers hatred kept you from hearing me, but now that you're letting go, you'll know that I'm around." Then she kissed his cheek and magically disappeared.

Tears were running down everyone's eyes as they witnessed that miracle, then Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Thank you." Seto then lowered the bed, sat down, took Joey into his arms, and said, "Your welcome."

Craig then said, "I've witnessed strange things happening, but I've never see anything like what I witnessed just now, it was truly a miracle."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Seto sat on the bed holding Joey in his arms, when Joey looked at him and whispered, "What if I'm not strong enough to fight the demons in my mind, what do I do then?"

Seto looked down into his beautiful amber eyes and said, "Just hold onto me, I'll help you and if I'm not there, then Roland, Matthew, Daniel or James will be, Joey you are now part of my family and in my family we all help each other no questions asked."

Roland walked over to the bed and he said, "Joseph, Seto's right, any one of us will always be there to help you all you have to do is ask."

Joseph looked at the men standing in the room and he said, "Thanks for all you've done, if it weren't for Dr. Osborn, I'm afraid that I'd be locked up someplace for the rest of my life."

Paul then said, "Joseph this is only the first step in you fighting the demons, it'll be a long and sometimes scary journey, but like Seto said, "We're all here to help, just reach out and we'll be there."

Then Paul walked over to Roland and he said, "Now comes the hardest part, helping Joseph heal his mind and then and only then will he be completely again."

Craig over heard what Paul had said and he asked, "Do you really think that Joseph is strong enough to face what lies ahead?"

Matthew then said, "That's a question that no one can answer, the only thing that any of us can do is be here just in case Joseph needs us."

Paul then said, "How soon can Joseph be released?" Craig told him, "Joseph's knee is healing and as far as I can see he can be released tomorrow, why?"

Roland said, "We have to get Joseph to the Manor, where Paul can begin to help Joseph release all the bottled up anger, hatred and fear that's been festering inside him ever since his father started abusing him."

Craig then said, "Alright, I'll have the release forms ready for Joseph to sign in the morning, and I pray that all of you know what the hell you're doing."

Roland said, "As you know I've been down this road with Seto, and I believe that all of us can help Joseph the same way we did Seto."

Craig then said, "Joseph needs to get some rest, tomorrow I'm going to release him, you can all come back then."

Joseph heard what Craig said, and he looked up at Seto and said, "I'm afraid to be alone, what if I have nightmares, what do I do to make them go away."

Seto then looked at Dr. Hunter and he said, "I'm staying here tonight, Joseph is afraid to be alone." Craig started to protest, when Roland said, "I think that you can arrange it for Seto to stay can't you."

So it was decided that Seto would spend the night in Joey's room, then Paul, Roland, Matthew, Daniel and James all came over and they each told Joesph, If you ever need a helping hand, all you have to do is ask."

Then they all left the room, Seto sat there holding Joey in his arms and Seto said, "How about if we see what's television shall we." Joey was soon asleep, and Seto shut off the television and just laid there holding onto Joey.

Tears filled Seto's eyes because he knew what Joey was about to go through and he prayed that Joey wouldn't give up.

**At the Manor:**

When they got back to the Manor, Greta walked over to Roland and asked, "How's Joseph doing?"

Roland smiled down at her and said, "As well as can be expected, soon he'll begin facing the demons that are plaguing his mind."

Mokuba came downstairs, when he saw that Roland and the others were back he ran over, wrapped his arms around Roland, and looked up at the man who was more like a father to him and Seto and he asked, "Is Joey getting better?"

Roland smiled down at Mokie and said, "Joseph is beginning the first trek on his way to getting better, your brother is staying the night there."

Mokie then said, "Is Joey going to come here to live with us?" Roland said, "Tomorrow Dr. Hunter is going to be releasing Joseph and yes, he's coming here to live."

Greta then said, "I guess I'd better go get some lunch ready, I bet all of you are getting hungry." Matthew's stomach growled and Daniel said, "The way Matt's stomach is growling, I hope that you make enough for all of us."

That caused everyone to laugh and Matt looked at Daniel and he started chasing him, that made Greta say, "If you two are going to ruff house, do it outside I just got through cleaning this room up."

**At the Hospital:**

The Nurse came in to check Joseph's vitals and when she came in and saw that both Seto and Joseph were asleep she smiled and walked over and said, "Sir, you'll have to move, I need to check Joseph's vitals."

Seto blushed and then he got up and Shelly said, "Joseph, I've got to take your temperature." Joey opened his eyes and looked around, when he saw Seto standing by the end of the bed, he settled down. Shelly took his temperature, his blood pressure.

Then she said, "Here's the menu for your dinner meal, could both you please fill out what you want, I'll be back later and take it to the cafeteria."

After she left, Seto walked over and sat down next to Joey and he said, "Why were you so scared, didn't you think that I'd be here, I did promise that I'd stay, so please calm down I'm not leaving."

Tears filled Joey's eyes and he looked down at his hands, then he said, "I'm sorry, but I've never had anyone care what happened to me in a very long time, it feels good."

Seto smiled at him then he lowered his head and gently kissed Joey's lips. When he lifted his head, Joey touched his lips and then he said, "Why did you do that, and why would you want anyone like me, I'm not the kind of person anyone could ever want."

Seto then lifted Joey's face and he said, "If you ever say that again, I'll kiss you again and again until you realize just how special you are to me."

Then Seto kissed Joey again, as he was kissing him, Shelly opened the door, when she saw what was going on, she quietly closed the door, then she knocked and Seto sat up. Shelly came in and picked up the dinner menu and she said, "I'll be back with your dinners."

**At the Manor:**

After dinner, Greta said, "I'll make sure that the room next to Seto's is ready for Joey." Roland went over and he kissed her and said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you." She pretended to faint, Roland chuckled as she went to go upstairs.

Mokie was upstairs in his room when Greta walked towards the empty room, when she heard when she heard the sound of crying coming from Mokie's room. She knocked on the door, Mokie wiped his eyes and he opened the door.

Greta opened her arms and Mokie ran to her, she wrapped her arms around him and she asked, "Why the tears?"

Mokie looked up at her and he said, "What if Seto can't help Joey?" Greta smiled down at him and she said, "Your brother is staying the night there, Roland said that Joey was afraid to be alone, so that's why your brothers there.

We have to have faith that everything is going to work out and that Joseph will be alright." Then Mokie kissed her and said, "Why did you come here?"

Greta said, "I'm getting the room next to Seto's for Joseph to use." Mokie asked, "Can I help?" Greta smiled and said, "Well come on, lets get the room ready."

**At the Hospital:**

After they had dinner, Seto and Joey laid on the bed and talked, soon Joseph then fell asleep. It didn't take long for Seto to fall asleep too.

When Shelly made her last rounds, she went to Joseph's room, when she went in and saw Seto curled around Joseph, she smiled because she knew that maybe now he would begin to get better.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

**At the Hospital:**

The next morning when Seto woke, he lay there watching Joey; tears filled his eyes as he thought back on how he might of lost him, if not for Paul's help.

While Seto was thinking, Joey opened his eyes and looked at Seto; he never thought that anyone cared enough to want him to live.

As he looked at Seto, he knew that he had to fight the demons that were threatening to destroy his mind, Joey wasn't going to give up, he was going to fight, he had to live, he had finally found a reason to live and that reason was lying here beside him.

Seto looked down and saw that Joey was awake and he lowered his head and kissed him, Joey returned that kiss and when Seto lifted his head Joey said, "I'm going to win this war, and when it is over I'll finally be free to not only live my life but I can truly give my love to you."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "And when you win, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do of a long time, I'm going to ask you to become my life mate, and we'll get married with our family and friends watching." Joey reached up and touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "When that time comes, I'll accept your offer to marry you."

There was a knock on the door, Seto got up off the bed just as Dr. Hunter came in, Craig smiled at them and then he said, "I'm here to give you the discharge papers, when the Nurses have filled the two prescriptions I've written you're free to leave."

Seto then asked, "What prescriptions did you want Joey to take?" Craig walked over to the bed and he said, "One is for a light sedative, just in case Joseph has trouble sleeping. and the other is for a vitamin, I've noticed that Joseph isn't at his normal weight and this will help him put on some weight."

Joseph held out his hand and Craig shook it, then Joseph said, "Thank you for all you've done, I know it wasn't easy letting Paul take over, but so grateful that you did let him."

Seto then shook hands with Craig and he said, "I want to thank you too, when you were my doctor, and when you learned of Paul Osborn, you let Roland call him, knowing that you'd probably have to turn your patient over to him.

I didn't know it then, but later when Roland explained what happened, I knew that you were not only a great doctor but that you were truly a great human being, and I can't express my thanks that you did let Paul help me.

Now you've done the same thing for Joey and I can't begin to find the words to tell you how much he means to me, your selfishness allowed him to get better.

I know how much you doubted that Paul would have been able to help, but then you saw and believed that love can truly move mountains and that it did help make Joey better."

Craig turned beet red, he wasn't use to the compliments, all he was doing was being a doctor and taking care of his patient the best way he knew how.

Then Craig turned to leave and he stopped and looked back at both of them and said, "I know that sometimes that I was out of line, an a regular pain in the ass, because I thought I knew what was best for Joseph, but I learned that I didn't understand everything that was going on, I only wanted what was best for my patient.

I also learned that medicine isn't the only thing that can help a patient get better, and I also know that faith and love which the two of you have will in the end help win the battle." Then he left the room.

**At the Manor:**

Everyone was eating breakfast when the phone rang, when Greta answered it, her smile lit up the room, "I'll tell Ro, and Seto tell Joseph that everyone here loves him and can't wait till he comes home."

When she hung up the phone, Greta said, "Seto said that Joseph is ready to come home, Ro please go bring home our other son." Roland walked over to her, he gave her a hug and kissed her, and then he said, "I'm on my way."

Roland then looked at everyone sitting at the table and he said, "I want everyone to help Greta make this day the best that Joseph's every had, and Mokie will you please get that prayer that you wrote for Seto, I know that it'll help Joseph the same way it helped your brother."

Mokie got up, ran over to Roland, and threw his arms around this loving man and as he looked up into the most loving and understanding eyes, Mokie said, "I know that Joey's going to get better, he has our love and strength to help him."

Then he ran upstairs to get the prayer, he then went to his dresser and opening the bottom drawer, he got out a locked box, he opened it and took out a piece of paper. Then he read what was on the paper, tears filled his eyes as he remembered how these words helped bring his brother back to him and the family.

On the paper was written the prayer that gave Seto the strength to believe not only in himself, but also in the faith that happens when you believe in God's written word. Mokie read the words this is what he read:

_The Serenity Prayer_

_**G**__**od, grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change,  
courage to change the things I can,  
and the wisdom to know the difference.**_

_  
__**Living one day at a time,  
enjoying one moment at a time,  
accepting hardship as the pathway to peace;**_

_  
__**Taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is,  
not as I would have it;  
Trusting that He will make all things right  
If I surrender to His will;  
That I may be reasonably happy in this life,  
and supremely happy with Him forever  
in the next.**_

_**Amen.**_

Mokie gently folded the paper and went downstairs to wait for Joey and Seto to come home; he knew that what he had in his pocket would help Joey.

**At the Hospital:**

The Nurse brought Joseph the two prescriptions and said, "I hope that you get better soon." Joey told her, "I want to thank you for taking care of me while I was here; I never had anyone care as much as you and the other Nurses and Dr. Hunter have cared."

Then he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, she blushed and said, "I'm glad to have been the one to care for you, you are one of my favorite patients." She then said good-bye to Seto and left the room.

About a half an hour later, the door opened and there was Roland, he had a wheel chair and he said, "Are you two ready to go home?" Both Seto and Joey said, "You be we are."

Seto helped Joey sit in the wheel chair then Roland pushed him to the elevator and when it got to the lobby, he pushed him outside to the Hummer, then Roland helped Joey sit in the back, Seto went around and got into the other side, and then Roland drove them home.

**At the Manor:**

When they got home, Roland opened the door, Seto helped Joseph stand long enough for Roland to pick Joseph and carry him up the stairs to the front door. Seto got Joey's things and his crutches and hurry up the steps to open the door.

Roland carried Joseph into the living room, where he helped him sit down on the couch and as Joseph looked around the room, he saw the people who helped him, his family, and his new family.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at all of them, then Mokie walked over and said, "Joey, I want to give you something, it helped Seto when he was finding his way back to us, I hope that it helps you too."

Joey opened the paper and when he read the words, tears ran down his face and he looked at Mokie and he said, "Thanks for this; I know that it'll help me too." Then Mokie gave Joey a hug and whispered, "It's good to have you here, now I have two big brothers."

When Joseph was able to talk he looked around the room and then he said, " I never had anyone give a damn if I lived or died, then Seto came into my life and he brought his family too. It's good to be home, I want to thank everyone for what they did for me, it means the world to me to have a family, one who loves each other."

Greta walked over and sat down next to him and she put her arm around Joseph and she said, "I'm glad to have you home where you belong." She then gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter

Chapter Twenty-One

That night after dinner, Seto and Joey were sitting in Joey's room talking, when Joey asked him, "Do you still have dreams about what happened to you?"

Seto knew why Joey was asking him, and he said, "No, not anymore." Joey looked down at his hands and then he said, "How am I going to get over the fact that my own father took away my virginity?"

Seto put his arm around Joey and he said, " We both had our innocence taken from us, but we'll get through this together, all you have to do is reach out and I'll always be here and if I can't be just remember that someone will be here to help you when you need it."

Joey scooted closer to Seto and he laid his head on Seto's chest and listened to Seto's heart beat, then he said, "I'm scared, it's about time for everyone to go to sleep, I don't want to close my eyes, when I do all I see is that bastard and what he did."

Seto then said, "Remember that prayer that Mokie gave you, well when I was so terrified to go to sleep, I'd read that prayer over and over until I began to believe in what it said, then I was able to get some sleep."

Joey then said, "Would you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" Seto smiled down on him and as he ran his fingers through Joey's hair, he said, "You know I will." Then Seto lifted Joey's face and he kissed him.

In the living room Mokuba was sitting next to Greta, they were watching a movie, and he said, "Will Joey be alright?" Greta asked, "What do you mean?" Mokie said, "Well when Seto came home, he was better and didn't have any more bad dreams."

Roland walked in then and he went over and sat down opposite them and he said, "What happened to Joseph was worst then what happened to your brother, so we all need to be more understanding."

Mokie's eyes filled with tears and he said, "How do I help him, I helped Seto because he was better when he came home, but Joey's different."

Greta pulled him to her breast and as he held onto her she said, " All any of us can do, is just be there if he needs someone, that's how we'll all make sure that Joseph gets better, if you don't know what to do, come get one of us, we'll help you to understand what to do, now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Mokie gave both Greta and Roland a kiss and hug and ran upstairs to his room, when he got inside he went over to his bed and knelt on his knees and prayed, "God, it' me Mokuba Kaiba, I want to ask you to please give Joey your love and understanding, he needs help so that he will get better. Please help him like you did my brother. Amen."

Mokie got into bed and as he closed his eyes, he hoped that someone up there had heard his prayer, and later on, he'll find out that they did.

Seto was lying next to Joey and as he held him in his arms, he softly hummed a song that Greta use to sing to him when he first came home, it use to calm him down so that he could sleep. Here is the song that Seto sang to Joey:

_**When you walk through a storm  
hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark.**_

_**  
At the end of a storm is a golden sky**_

_**And the sweet silver song of a lark.**_

_**Walk on through the wind,  
Walk on through the rain,  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown.**_

_**Walk on, walk on with hope in your he art**_

_**And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone.**_

_**  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart**_

_**And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone.**_

When Seto was through tears ran down his face as he remembered just how loving his family was and how it not only their love but God's love and strength that helped him find his way back home.

He knew that Joey had a long journey to go before he was completely healed, but Seto also knew that Joey would make that journey and come home to them healed.

Roland made all the rounds making sure that all the windows and doors were locked and then he went to his room, when he went inside he found Greta sitting in the big chair and she had been crying.

Roland walked over, knelt down in front of her, and said, "What's wrong sweet lady?"

Greta wiped the tears from her face and she said, "Why does a parent or anyone think that they have the right to abuse an innocent child, if I could I'd dig up that bastard's body and kill him all over again."

Roland stood up and he held out his hand, she took it and stood up in front of him, then Roland lowered his head and he kissed her and when he lifted his head he said, "Hell if it would do any good I'd dig up that monsters body myself.

But it wouldn't all we can do is be here for not only Joseph, but for Seto and Mokie. They are our sons, and I promise you and God, that I'll do my best to keep them safe from harm."

Roland looked down at her and said, "Now I think you'd better take your own advice, you need to go get some sleep, if you stay here I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

She blushed and reached up to give him a kiss and as she walked to the door, she turned and said; "One day Roland O'Brien I'm going to take you up on your offer, but today isn't the day." Then she blew him a kiss and rushed out the door.

Roland stood there laughing, then he walked over to the window and looked out onto the night, and he said, "God, please hear me. There are three young people in this house in need of your loving guidance and strength, please help them. Amen." Then Roland went and got undressed and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Greta went to her room and as she closed the door, she went over, knelt beside her bed, and prayed, "Dear God, Please hear my prayer.

There are three young boys in our home and they need you desperately, please send them your love and strength to make it through this trying time. Amen."

Joseph slept soundly in the arms of the one who loved him, and Seto fell asleep holding onto the one who not Seto need but the one that needed him too.

_**In the middle of the night, Joey was dreaming, **__**and then**__** all of a sudden his dream turned into a terrible nightmare.**_

_**Dream Sequence:**_

_**Joey was tied up lying on the bed, then all of a sudden he was being hit over and over with a belt, he begged his dad to stop, but all he did was continue hitting him and laughing as the belt hit Joey.**_

_**Then all of a sudden, the nightmare turned ugly,**__**now Joey was hanging from the ceiling by hooks in his back, he was completely naked and then his father came up behind him and as Joey begged him to stop.**_

_**H**__**is father started touching Joey's penis until it got hard then his father **__**masturbated**__** him until he came, then his father went behind him and then the worst pain Joey had ever had began.**_

_**His father started shoving his penis into Joey's rectum, when he couldn't keep an erection; his father took a pipe and ramming it into Joey's rectum that's when he fainted.**_

_**End of Dream Sequence:**_

All of a sudden, Joey started screaming, "Please don't hurt me, please stop." Seto woke up to Joey thrashing on the bed as if he were trying to get away from someone. It took Seto a few minutes to get Joey to wake up, when he finally did, Joey was sobbing so hard that the bed was shaking.

As Seto held onto Joey, up in heaven, a beautiful angelic being stood there watching what was happening and she closed her eyes and prayed that somehow her grandson would find the peace that would allow him to heal.

She looked up towards this beautiful light and she said, "Thank you father, now I know that my grandson and his friends will be alright. What's that, I can go see them one more time, thank you."

Soon Joseph, Seto and Mokie and the others living in the Manor be visited by the beautiful angelic being that talked to Mokie.

She would let them know that God had heard the prayers and that Joseph would get better and it was mostly because of their love for her grandson.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mokuba got up to get something to drink, as he passed Joey's room, he heard Joey's screams, when he opened the door to see what was going on, Mokie saw his brother holding Joey, he was trying to comfort him.

When Seto looked at the door, he saw Mokie, then he motioned for Mokie to come over, when Mokuba climbed onto the bed, they both wrapped their arms around Joey and Seto softly whispered, "It's alright now, we're here."

Joey's face was wet from the tears and when he looked over and saw Mokuba sitting there beside Seto, at first, he was embarrassed that Mokie had to see him like this, but Mokie said, "I was there for my brother, now I'm here for you."

Joey wiped his face and in a small voice he said, "Thank you for wanting to help me." Mokie then said, "You're part of this family and family to me is the most important thing in the world, we all stick together."

Then both Seto and Mokie held Joey in their arms and he finally went to sleep, Seto looked at his brother and said, "I love you." Mokie smiled and said, "I love you too big brother."

As they lay there watching Joey sleep, Mokie looked at his brother and said, "I prayed for Joey to get better, and you know what, I really felt like someone heard me. I know that he will get better, but until then I'll be here to help you, we're all brothers now."

Seto then reached out and touched the side of Mokie's face and he said, "I'll never forget what you did for me and I know that Joey's feels the same about what I know you'll do for him." Then he and Mokie closed their eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Greta went to check to see how Joseph was, and when she opened the door, she smiled as she saw Seto, Joey and Mokie in bed, Joseph must have had a nightmare and both Seto and Mokie was there to comfort him.

When Greta closed the door, Joseph woke up and he looked at both Seto and Mokie who were lying beside him. Had they stayed here all night? He moved slightly and Seto woke up and said, "Good morning." Then he sat up, touched Mokie on the arm, and said, "Will you please go see if Greta has breakfast ready."

When Mokie left, Seto looked at Joey and he said, "Listen don't be embarrassed, when I first came home, I too had nightmares, and it was Mokie who came and slept beside me, it was the only time I got a good nights sleep."

Joey smiled up at him and then he asked, "Where's my father?" Seto knew that eventually Joey would ask him. Seto then said, "Matthew shot your father, he had just gotten through raping you and he was about to hit you with a wrench, but that's when the bullet from Matthew's gun stopped him."

Tears ran down Joey's face and at first Seto thought it was because his father was dead, then Joey said, " I'm not crying because he's dead, that bastard deserved to die, I'm crying because I owe so many people for saving my life, how will I ever be able to repay them?"

There was a knock on the door and Seto went and opened it and there stood Roland, Seto let him in and when Roland walked over to the bed he asked Joseph, "How are you this morning?"

Joseph wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I'm just getting use to people caring what happens to me, for the longest time I was alone, it's going to take time to get use to all of you giving a damn about how I feel."

Roland smiled at them and then he said, "You'll soon find out that we are a very different kind of family, there are people here who have done things that they aren't proud of.

Then there are those who just need to find someplace to fit in, and its here that they all can be themselves, and no one asks questions."

Mokie came back into the room and said, "Greta said to come downstairs, and breakfast is ready." Roland then said, "Seto get Joseph his crutches and let's go, if I know Greta she'll give our breakfast to the others if we're late."

Between Seto and Roland, Joseph was able to walk down the stairs using his crutches and when they got to the kitchen, the others were already there. Greta said, "Come on sit down, this food is getting cold."

After breakfast, Paul came to talk to Joseph. As they went into the den, Paul closed the door and he asked, "How was your night?"

Joseph told him, "I asked Seto if he still had nightmares and he told me not any more, then when it started getting dark, I got scared. I asked Seto if he'd stay with me just until I fell asleep."

Paul then asked, "Did he?" Joseph then said, "Yes he did. Sometime during the night, I had a horrible nightmare, I was terrified, but Seto was there and it was his talking to me helped me through it.

What I didn't know at the time, his brother Mokie came into my room, he was beside his brother the whole time, when I opened my eyes and saw that Mokuba was there, it kind or embarrassed me."

Paul then asked, "What happened then?" Joseph said, "Mokuba said that he had been there for his brother, and now he was going to be there for me too."

Paul then asked, "What happened then?" Mokuba went to see if Greta had breakfast ready and I asked Seto about my father." Paul then said, "What did he tell you?"

Joseph said, "He told me that my father was dead, that when he was raping me, he grabbed a wrench and was going to hit me with it and that the bullet from Matthew's gun killed him."

Paul then asked him, "What did you say when Seto told you that your dad was dead?" Joseph told him, "I said that I didn't now how I'd ever repay everyone for what they did for me."

Paul then said again, "What really happened when you found out that your dad was dead?" Joseph then said, "I'm glad that the bastard is dead, because now maybe I could heal and I'd be able to be a young man again, someone that people could love."

Paul then said, "That's enough for now, Joseph I want you to start writing down everytime you have a nightmare, and your feelings about them, then when I come again maybe you can express your feelings about everything that has happened to you."

Joseph took the journal that Paul gave him and he said, "I don't know if I can do it." Then Paul said, "At least give it a chance, it'll help you heal if you can write down your feelings."

Joseph asked, "Will the dreams ever go away?"

Paul said, "Eventually they will, but until they do you'll have to try to understand that they are only dreams and that they won't hurt you."

Joseph got up and walked over to Paul and he gave him a hug, "Thank you for what you've done to help me. If it weren't for you I know that I'd be completely insane and locked up in some institution, instead I'm here living in this home with people who love me and who I love."

Paul then told him, "I'll be in Domino for another two weeks; I still want us to talk every other day until I have to leave in case you have any questions."

Joseph then said, "Alright and as I said before, thanks again." Paul then asked, "When will the cast come off your leg?" Joseph told him, "I've got to go back and see Dr. Hunter next week; he'll take the cast off and take another X-ray to see how it's healing. Then he can tell me if I've got to have another one put on or if my leg is healing enough not to."

They walked back to the living room and Paul said, "I'll be here for another two weeks, in that time I told Joseph that I'd like to talk to him a couple more times."

Greta then asked him, "Can you stay for dinner?" Paul chuckled as he asked her, "What are you cooking?" She laughed and said, "Don't worry, I won't put anything in it, I promise."

Paul then said, "I'd love to have dinner, I'll be back around six, first I've got to make a few phone calls." Then he left and Mokie said, "Who wants to play some Video games?"

Matthew, Daniel, and James said, "We do." So they went with Mokie into the family room to play video games, Joey asked Seto, "Can you help me upstairs, I'd like to get some rest, my leg is bothering me." So with Seto's help they went to Joey's room.

When they got to Joey's room, and Seto helped him over to the bed, Joey said, "Remember when we talked about when I knew that I was ready that I'd let you know just how much you mean to me.

Well I want you to know that it's your love that's made me realize that hey, I'm worth someone loving me."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

Later that day, Joey said, "Seto could you please help me downstairs, I need to talk to Matthew and the others." Seto was holding Joey in his arms and he smiled as he heard what Joey said, then he kissed him and as he got the crutches, Joey stood up and then they carefully walked downstairs.

Matthew, Daniel and James were done playing video games, Mokie had beaten all of them and well they walked back to the living room to soothe their wounded pride. When Seto and Joey walked in the room, Seto said, "Joey would like to talk to all of you."

Seto held the crutches as Joey sat down, then he discretely left the room, Matthew walked over and sat down beside Joseph and he said, "What can we do for you?"

Daniel and James came over and sat down on the couch opposite them, and then Joseph asked them, "Have any of you ever felt like you were trapped in some sci-fi world, where everything that happens to you goes over and over and you think that it'll never stop?"

Matthew then said, "Yes, everyday, why are you asking?" Joseph then looked down at his hands and as a single tear ran down his face he looked up at them and said, "That's how I feel, it's like I'll never get my life back and I'm terrified."

Daniel then said, "I don't know if Roland's ever mentioned to you about us or not, but we've all done things that none of us are proud of but if we hadn't done them, lots of innocent people would of paid with their lives."

Then James said, "Listen we've all seen and like Daniel said, done things that we wished he didn't have to do, and yes we still have nightmares. However, what we do have is each other, if one of us is having a difficult day, then the other two can help make it better.

Joseph you have a very loving family who is here for you no matter what, and besides, Seto's right there beside you and he'll always be there, so if you have nightmares, just tell Seto and I know that he'll figure out a way to make them go away."

Joseph then said, "One thing that happened after I had a horrible nightmare is I opened my eyes and Mokie was sitting beside Seto and they were both telling me that it would be alright. I guess I got embarrassed and Mokie told me, that he had been there for his brother and now he was going to be there for me."

Matthew smiled as he heard this and then he said, "Mokuba is a very strong young boy, when Seto got hurt by that monster who was suppose to be their stepfather, it was Mokie that stepped up and held Seto until the nightmares left.

Sure, it was hard for Seto to know that his younger brother knew what happened to him, but hell their family and to Mokie nothings more important then family. Roland and Greta are more like parents to those two, they would rather die then allow anyone to ever hurt either of them and it is the same for you.

So when things get hard for you to handle, just let someone know, we're all in this family and we'll always be there, all you have to do is ask."

Joseph then tried to stand up and if Matthew weren't close to him, he would have fallen. Matthew put his arm around Joseph's shoulder and as Joseph looked at these men, tears filled his eyes. Joseph then said, "I want to thank each of you, if you hadn't done what you did do, I'd probably be dead now."

So Joseph gave each of them a hug and then as Daniel handed him the crutches, Joseph asked, "Did Mokie beat you at the video games?" All three men looked at him and then they all started laughing and James said, "He kicked our asses."

Then they all walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen where Roland, Greta, Seto and Mokie were sitting, as they all sat down, Greta said, "How about if I make my famous Peach Cobbler, it won't take that long to bake."

That got a round of applause from all of them; she laughed and went to begin making the Cobbler. Roland looked at Joseph and he said, "How are you doing?" Joseph smiled and said, "Better then I've ever been, I'm with my family and that's one of the best feelings in the world."

Mokie then said, "When do you go back to see Dr. Hunter about your leg?" Joey smiled at him and said, "Tomorrow, he's going to take the cast off and take an X-ray to see if it's healed, if it is then I don't need this cast."

That evening after dinner, they were all sitting in the family room watching a movie, Seto was sitting beside Joey, Mokie was sitting between Roland and Greta and Matthew, Daniel and James were sitting on the floor. They were all eating popcorn and drinking lemonade.

They were watching "Transformers" and when the movie was over, Roland stood up and stretched and said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired."

Greta stood up next to Roland and she said, "Alright all of you, its bedtime, Joseph you have to get to the hospital at seven, so set your alarm."

Seto held the crutches as Joey stood up, then Joey said, "I had a great time, thanks." Greta walked over and gave Joey a kiss on the cheek and she said, "Your more then welcome, now all of you scoot, get to bed." They all were laughing as they climbed the stairs.

Seto and Joey were the last to get up them and when they got to his room, Joey said, "Listen, I have to try to deal with my dreams alone, if I can't I'll call you." Seto smiled at him and as he kissed Joey goodnight, Joey closed his door, walked over to the bed, he put his crutches near the bed, and got undressed and crawled in-between the sheets and he turned off the light and went to sleep.

Seto walked to across the hall to his room, when he went inside, he left his door open, just in case Joey might need him. After the got undressed, he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

What neither of them knew, Mokie got a pillow and blanket and after he knew that both Seto and Joey were asleep, he put the blanket and pillow on the floor outside Joey's room and went to sleep.

The next morning that's where Roland found Mokie, he smiled as he remembered how this young man use to sleep outside his brothers room when Seto was trying to deal with his dreams alone.

Roland bent down, picked up Mokie, his blanket and pillow and carried him down the hall to his room; he opened the door and gently laid Mokie on the bed and left the room. Then Roland walked back to Joseph's room and knocked on the door.

Joseph said, "Come in." When Roland walked in he said, "I thought that you might need help taking a shower, if you want I can show you how I taught Seto when he broke his leg."

Joey sat up and the side of the bed and he said, "Thanks I'd like that, can I ask you a question, was there someone outside my room last night?"

Roland chuckled and told Joey what Mokie did, and that he use to do that when Seto was dealing with his dreams. Joseph wiped the tears from his face and he said, "All of you have gone out of your way to make me feel like I'm part of this family, I want to thank you for that, I haven't had that feeling in a long time."

Roland walked over and he gave Joseph a hug and said, "Come on, let me show you how to take a shower." After Joseph took a shower, Roland helped him get changed and then as they were going downstairs for breakfast, Seto came out of his room and he smiled at both of them, "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." Joseph said.

Both Seto and Roland laughed as they carefully walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. They were still laughing as they walked into the kitchen, Greta said, "Sit down, I'll have the pancakes done in a few minutes, Seto in the mean time will you please get everyone a glass of Orange Juice."

After breakfast, Roland drove both Joseph and Seto to the hospital for Joseph's appointment with Dr. Hunter.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up..


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

**At the Hospital:**

While Seto and Roland were sitting in the waiting room, Joseph was in seeing Dr. Hunter and he asked Joseph, "How are you doing?" Joseph said, "I can hardly wait to get this cast off." Then Craig said, "Alright I know that you want the cast off, but now tell me exactly how you're doing."

Joseph then told him, "I'm still having some nightmares, but with the support I've been getting, well it's not as scary as when I was alone. Craig then said, "I'm glad that you're getting better, now let's get this cast off and then, I want an X-ray to see how your knee is healing."

Joseph was brought back to the room and was waiting for Dr. Hunter to come back. When the doctor came in he had the X-rays and he showed them to Joseph and said, "Your knee is completely healed, you won't need a cast, but I want you to be careful for the next couple of weeks.

You'll have a slight limp because of how your knee was damaged, I want you to use this cane for awhile, but other then that I don't see any reason that it'll cause you any problems."

Joseph thanked the doctor and then he walked out to the waiting room, he was using a cane and when he told them what the doctor said, Roland said, "That's great, how about if we go get some take out and go home and have a little Celebration."

Both Seto and Joey said, "Alright." So Roland drove over to the Golden Dragon and got some food and then they went home. When they walked into the front door, Greta was coming down the stairs and when she saw that the cast was off his leg, she smiled and went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Joey must have looked bewildered, because Seto said, "You'll have to get use to her kisses, and she kisses everyone in the family." Greta looked at Seto and then he took off with Greta after him, Seto then said, "Save me some of the food."

Roland laughed and said, "She loves chasing them, as much they love it when she does, you see that's part of being in this family, we all show each other how much we care, whether it's a hand shake, hug or a kiss on the cheek."

Joseph followed Roland into the kitchen and he said, "I love being here, it was so lonely when I was at home." Roland put his arm around Joseph and he said, "Well you won't be lonely here I promise you that, now how about helping me get this food on the table."

When they were through, Roland walked over to the kitchen door, then he put his two fingers in his mouth and let go with the loudest whistle that Joseph had ever heard, then Roland said, "I'd sit down if I were you, soon the whole herd is going to come running in here for food."

When everyone was sitting around the table eating, Matthew looked at Joseph and said, "I bet you're glad to have that cast off." Joseph swallowed the food he was eating and then he said, "I am; now when my leg itches I can scratch it, before all I could do was grin and bear it."

Everyone laughed and then Greta said, "Tomorrow we can all go to the Mall, I think that Joseph needs some new clothes and well since I'm not a hip lady and I don't know what's in style, Seto you and Mokie can help Joseph pick out some clothes."

Tears filled Joey's eyes and he said, "You don't have to do that, the clothes I have are alright." Seto then said, "One thing that you'll learn about being in this family, when either Greta or Roland says something then we all agree with them, so please allow her to do this for you, then we'll all be happy."

Joseph then said, "Alright, I guess I could use a couple pair of jeans, a few shirts and I could really use some boxers and socks oh yeah maybe a pair of sneakers." Greta smiled when he was done and she said, "See I told you that you need some new clothes."

Everyone laughed and when they were done eating, Roland said, "Seto why don't you take Joseph and go get in the hot tub, I bet it'll make his knee feel better." Mokuba was about to ask if he could go too, but the look from Greta made him shut up, then as if he got the message, his eyes got big and he giggled as he left the table.

Seto and Joey went upstairs and Seto said, "I have a pair of swim shorts you can use if you want to." Joey turned red as he thought of Seto being nude, and then he said, "Alright, because I don't have any and I don't think that Roland would like me going in with only my boxers on."

Now it was Seto's turn to blush, he was thinking of Joey being nude, then Seto said, "Come on, we can change in my room." So after they got changed, Seto gave Joey a robe to wear, they went outside, Seto helped Joey get into the water and then and got into the water then Joey closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and said, "This is heaven."

Seto sat down on the other side and he too had to agree that this was great, then he pushed a button and the jets started and at first it startled Joey but then he closed his eyes and just relaxed. Soon they were both talking about things and really enjoying themselves.

Joey started getting tired and Seto turned off the jets and said, "I guess we'd better get out, we can use this again some other time." So Seto got out first and he held out his hand and helped Joey get out, when they stood face to face, Joey leaned closer and kissed Seto.

Mokie came out to tell them that Greta said they had to get out, when he saw them kissing and he ran back inside, went over to Roland, and said, "They're already out of the tub."

Matthew knew that something was up and he went outside to see what was going on and he too saw them kissing and he smiled and went back inside.

When Joey moved back, Seto said, "We've got to slow down, sure I want you as much as I think you want me, but right now neither of us is ready to go down that road. Let's just take it slower and when we're ready, and then it'll worth the wait."

Joey said, "I agree." Then they went back inside and went upstairs and after Joey changed back into his clothes, he said, "I think I'm going to go take a nap." Seto walked Joey to his room and he said, "I'll come and let you know when dinner is ready, and Joey I love you." Joey smiled at him and said, "I love you too." Then he went inside his room, closed the door and went to lie down, soon he was sleeping.

Later that afternoon, Seto went upstairs and knocked on Joey's bedroom door, when Joey opened the door, Seto said, "Dinner is ready, did you get some rest."

Joey smiled and said, "Yes I did and I didn't have any bad dreams." Then they walked side by side down the stairs and as they went to the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the table and Roland said, "Hurry up or we'll eat all the food."

That evening they all had a great time, Joey loved living here with his new family, and he still couldn't believe that all these people would welcome him into their home, they didn't really know him, but he was so thankful that they did.

After dinner, they all went to the living room and watched a movie and when it was over, Greta said, "It's time for everyone to get to bed, Joseph tomorrow we're going shopping, so lets all get some sleep."

That night when Joey was sleeping he didn't have any nightmares, but he dreamed of him and Seto being together, in fact it was an erotic dream.

Warning: Dream Sequence:

_Joey was sitting in the hot tub, when Seto came out and when he took off his robe, he was naked. Seto smiled at Joey and got into the water, then he sat close to Joey. Suddenly Joey felt Seto's hand, he was rubbing Joey's member and he was getting excited._

_Then all of a sudden Joey too was naked, and Seto leaned down into the water and took Joey's member into his mouth and started sucking on it, then as Joey yelled out "Seto" he shot his essence into Seto's mouth and he swallow all of it._

_Then they were out of the water, lying on the ground and Seto was stimulating Joey so that he could accept Seto's member, then all of a sudden Seto was inside Joey and he was pumping in and out until Joey yelled "Seto" and soon after that Seto yelled "Joey." That's when he woke up._

End of Dream Sequence:

The next morning, he was so excited that he had to go take a shower to relive himself, then he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he hoped that he didn't show emotions when he looked at Seto.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up..


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

When Seto finally got to sleep, he started dreaming about him and Joey, and soon the dream turned into one of the most erotic dreams that Seto had ever had.

**Warning: Dream Sequence:**

They were in the hot tub and Seto was sitting across from Joey, when all of a sudden, Joey moved closer to him and then Joey pulled Seto into his arms and started kissing him. Soon Joey was moving his hands over Seto's chest and they were both breathing hard.

Then Joey slowly ran his hand over Seto's erection until he thought that he'd burst right there and then, then Joey stopped and he stood up and held out his hand and they got out of the water and Joey. There on the ground was a mattress and Joey lowered Seto onto it and then he took off Seto's swim trunks, and as soon as the air hit his member, Seto groaned.

Joey took off his trunks, he bent down and took Seto's engorged member into his mouth, and slowly he moved his head up and down while he was slowly masturbating Seto. It didn't take Joey very long until Seto released his essence into Joey's mouth and he swallowed every bit of it. Then Joey smiled and reached for some lube and as he began to prep Seto, he whispered, "I'm going to rock your world."

And that's exactly what he did, as he entered Seto, they both sighed and then Seto said, "Don't stop." Joey bent down and kissed Seto and he began moving in and out, then as he began to reach his peak, Joey reached between them, took Seto's member into his hands, and was slowly moving it up and down.

Then all of a sudden, Seto yelled, "Joey" and he shot his seed all over them, then Joey reached his climax and he yelled, "Seto" and he shot his seed deep inside Seto.

**End of Dream Sequence:**

Seto jerked awake and when he threw back the covers, he saw that he had come all over himself and the sheets. He got up, stripped the sheets off the bed, remade it and went to take a shower. When he was done, he noticed that it was time for breakfast.

He got change and went downstairs and when he got to the kitchen he saw that Joey was already there, he prayed that no one especially Joey would notice anything. As he sat down across from Joey, they both looked at each other and then as if they both could read each other's minds, they both blushed.

Greta looked at Roland who smiled and she wanted to hit him, but she just gave him a look that made him stop. Everyone sitting there except Mokie knew that something had happened between Seto and Joey.

After they had eaten, Greta said, "Joey you need to get ready, we're going to the Mall in an hour." He smiled and wiped his face with the napkin and said, "I'll be ready, my I please be excused." She nodded her head yes, and Joey got up and walked outside.

When he went outside, Seto followed him and as he caught up to Joey he said, "What's going on?" Joey blushed again and when he could talk he said, "Alright I'll tell you, I had a dream last night and let's just say that it was a fantasy, it could never happen."

Seto then said, "I had a dream last night and I hope that someday it'll come true." Then Joey said, "I want my dream to come true too, but I'm afraid that it won't."

Seto then walked up behind Joey, he put his hands on Joey's waist and pulled him back against his chest, and he said, "Tell me what your dream was and I'll tell you mine."

Joey swallowed a couple of times and then he closed his eyes and whispered, "We made love." Tears ran down his face as he told Seto, then Seto turned him around and said, "That's what my dream was about and someday if we really want our dreams can come true."

Joey put his arms around Seto's waist and laid his head on Seto's chest and he said, "I want that more then anything, but what about, you know what my dad did to me?" Seto held him and as he rubbed his hands up and down Joey's back he said, "Remember that happened to me too, listen it'll take some time, but if we really want it, we can over come anything to be together." Then he lifted Joey's face and he kissed him.

Greta told Mokie, "Go tell your brother and Joseph that we're ready to go." Mokie went outside and soon he found them, when he saw his brother and Joey kissing, he said, "WOW!" That broke them up; Seto still held Joey and he said, "Mokie, we'll be in in a minute."

Mokie went back inside and Greta asked, "Did you find them?" Mokie then said, "Oh I found them alright, they were sucking face." Greta then said, "Mokuba James Kaiba, what did you say?" Mokie then said, "I'm sorry for saying that, they were kissing."

Roland, Matthew, Daniel and James were walking into the living room about then, and they all nearly fell down when they heard what Mokie said. Greta then turned and looked at Roland and she said, "Go tell them that we're ready to go."

Roland walked outside just as they were walking back and he said, "Your brother told us that you two were sucking face, then he chuckled and said boy, Greta chewed him out, then we were all told that you two were out here kissing."

Both Seto and Joey started laughing when they heard what Mokie told Greta, then Seto said, "Yes we were, we love each other, we also know that it'll be a while before we can even think about you know what, so we've decided to go slowly."

Roland smiled at them and then he said, "I understand, but next time can you two find another place to be sucking face." They were all laughing when they got inside. Greta smiled at them and she said, "Let's get going, I want to get back in time to fix dinner."

They went to the Mall and when they went inside, Greta turned to Roland and she said, "You go make sure that the boys get some new clothes and don't you dare let Mokie talk you into letting him getting any of that "Gangster" stuff."

Roland chuckled to himself as he remembered when Mokie told her that he had to have some of those "Gangster" clothes and how she nearly had, a hussy fit over it. "I'll make sure that they all get nice things."

When Greta left, Joey looked at Seto and he said, "What's Gangster clothes?" Seto laughed and said, "You know the baggy pants, that some guys wear that hang down to their knees." Joey laughed and he said, "She must of been pretty angry with him." Roland laughed and he said, "I never want to see her that mad again."

**At the Mall:**

They had been there for over two hours and when they all came back to the Center of the Mall, they sat down with their packages and waited for Greta. She was shopping for some things for her kitchen and lost track of time. When she looked at her watch she got her things and hurried to meet the others.

Roland saw her hurrying towards them and he said, "Did you save anything for someone else to buy?" Greta put her things down, she then stood there and then she laughed and then she said, "Is everyone done shopping?" They all told her they were, then they walked outside, got into the Hummers and went home.

**At the Manor:**

When they got home, they all took their things to their rooms and when Joey opened his bedroom door, he said, "I'm still not use to people caring about me, Greta is one heck of a special lady." Seto smiled at him and said, "Well you better get use to it, because we're a family and families always look after each other, and then he said, "I agree, she's one speical lady."

Then Seto kissed Joey and as he raised his head he whispered, "I'd better leave or we just might make our dreams come true." Then he left and went to his room.

Joey stood there and he looked at himself in the mirror and he softly said, "Grandma, I'm finally happy, I finally found someone who loves me and I love him too."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up..


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Six

That evening as everyone had finished eating, they were all sitting around the table, Joseph said, "I want to say something to everyone here, when I was being abused by my father I didn't have anyone to tell what was going on, I was alone even though I had friends.

I was terrified to let any of my friends know about my abuse because if they told anyone, well who'd believe that one of Domino's finest was abusing his son, hell my father was almost a hero to every Cop who walked the beat.

I first met Paul, I was terrified of anything that went bump in the night, he was the one who showed me that no matter what, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, all I had to do was walk towards that light and when I did, I found my new family, a family that has accepted me no questions asked.

When Seto came into my life and he showed me that there was someone who did care and wasn't afraid to let me know it, then I met Roland and well he didn't care who I was, all he knew is the I needed help and he came to my rescue. It is his love that has shown me that no matter what he'll always be here for me. Seto, I love you too.

Then there is Matthew, Daniel and James, well these three men whom I've grown to feel like they are my brothers told me that no matter what, nothing can excuse any adult who does the things my dad did to me and well, I'm thankful that they were there when I needed them.

Then I met Mokie and knew exactly why Seto loves him, he's the best brother anyone could ask for and he told me that family means the most to him and that now I was part of this family. Thanks little bro for all you've done for me.

Then there is Greta, she is the most beautiful lady that I've ever met, she's held me while I cried and wiped my tears away and told me that she loves me an that I'll always belong in this family.

When I was at my lowest, my grandma came to me in spirit and she told me that soon all this hell I'd been through would be over and that there would be some people who would come and save me and that I'd find the one true love and all I had to do was hold out my hand and he'd take my hand and lead me to a better life.

Well all this came true because all of you have shown me that no matter what, I was a part of this family and it's the best family that anyone could ever want. I love all of you and I know that God did sent all of you to find and bring me back to the living. Thanks again, I'll always love each of you for what you've done."

Greta got up and walked around to where Joseph was sitting and she said, "When Roland and Seto brought you home, I knew that we had found another member of this mixed-up family and no matter what you said, you'd soon be one of us."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I agree, god did bring you to us, he knew that you'd need us as well as we'd all need you. Now how about all of you get out of my kitchen so I can get this table cleaned off and the dishes done."

Roland looked at Matthew, Daniel, James and Mokie and they all said, "We'll help." So that left Seto and Joey with nothing to do, so Seto said, "How about we go outside; it's beautiful with all the stars shining down."

As the others watched, Seto took Joseph's hand and they went outside, Matthew said, "They were meant to be together, they'll both help each other heal and who knows, maybe there'll even be a wedding in their future."

Greta took the cloth, snapped him on his ass, and said, "Are you going to talk or are we going to get things done." They all laughed as they helped Greta.

Seto and Joey walked hand in hand and they came upon the gazebo, it was so beautiful with the flowers growing up along the sides and how some even had intertwined along the trellis that was over the top.

They walked up the steps and sat down on one of the benches and as Joey looked up towards the heavens he said, "You're right the sky is beautiful at night." Then Seto put his arm around Joey and pulled him closer and then he kissed him and when he lifted his head Seto said, "I love you so much."

Joey touched Seto's face and said, "And I love you too, it's almost as if we were meant to be together and I'm glad. I've never had anyone love me and it's kind of scary but when you smile at me the fear leaves and I get this feeling like nothing will happen to me as long as you are by my side."

Then Joey put his head on Seto's shoulder and they just sat there looking at the beauty that surrounded them and then all of sudden, there was a shooting star that streaked across the sky, Seto said, "Make a wish, it might come true."

Joey turned and looked into his blue eyes and he said, "My dreams have already came true, I'm sitting here in your strong arms with your love wrapped around me, what more could I ask for."

After an hour or so, they walked back inside and went to the living room, where they found the others watching Mokie beat Roland at one of his video games.

Matthew got up and walked over to the stereo put on one of his favorite Cd's and when the music started, Seto looked at Joey and said, "Do you want to dance." Seto took Joey into his arms and they danced around the floor, this is the song that they danced to:

**"You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkston**

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

As they danced they looked into each other's eyes and listened to the words of the song and soon both of them had tears running down their faces, the song reminded them that if they hadn't found each other how lost they would be.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Seven Coming Up..


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Seven

When the song started, Seto asked Joey to dance, as they held each other and danced to the music, they listened to the words and tears ran down their faces. As they danced, everyone else stopped what they were doing and watched as them.

Tears ran down Greta's face as she softly said, "I'm so glad that Joseph came to live here, he's the best thing to ever happen to our son and visa versa."

Roland moved closer to her, put his arm around her, and said, "I'm glad too, now maybe they'll be able to help each other get better. I think that we are going to have a wedding in the near future."

Mokie walked over and stood beside the two people who have become like parents to him and Seto and he said, "I thank god everyday that he let Joey come be part of our family, now we're complete and so are Seto and Joey."

Greta put her arm around Mokie and she kissed his cheek and said, "We are all thankful that Joey has become part of our family too."

When the song ended, Seto still held Joey in his arms, they didn't even know that the song was over, then Seto lowered his head and he kissed Joey and when he lifted his head he said, "I love you."

Joey reached up and tenderly touched Seto's face and he said, "And I love you." Then Joey noticed that the others were watching them and he started to blush and Seto said, "Don't pay any attention to them, this is our night, let's go outside."

When they left the room, the others wiped the tears from their faces and Greta looked at Mokie and said, "I think it's time for bed, now I want you to go directly up to your room and don't you dare bother your brother or Joey, do you hear me."

Mokie smiled and kissed her cheek and he said, "Yes momma, I hear you." Matthew and the others then said, "We're going to get some sleep, see all of you in the morning."

Mokie walked over to Roland, kissed him, and said, "I'll see you all in the morning." Then he did as Greta said, he walked upstairs to his room, but what she didn't know is that the little stinker opened his bedroom window the on directly over the back yard and he watched his brother kiss Joey.

Mokie then closed the window and got ready for bed, he got down on his knees and said, "God, thank you for helping my brother and Joey. They mean the world to me and if I lost either of them, well I don't know what I'd do. Amen." Then he turned off the light and went to sleep.

Standing beside Mokie was that beautiful angelic being and she smiled as she kissed the cheek of this young boy who has given not only his brother and now Joseph his love and understanding.

She then whispered, "You have a very special place in my heart, your mother and father are so proud of you and your brother, you've both been through more then any young people have ever lived.

You never once thought of condemning your brother, instead you embraced him and showed him that everything would turn around and he'd be better, now you're doing the same thing for Joseph, god bless you and keep you in his loving hands."

Outside as Seto held Joey's hand they walked through the garden and when they came to the gazebo, they sat down, Seto looked at Joey, and he said, "Will you marry me?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he listened to what Seto ask, and then he said, "I want to say yes, but I'm afraid to jinx our love by saying yes."

Seto then took Joey into his arms, he kissed him, and as he lifted his head Seto said, "Listen, we're both trying to understand what happened to us, but that doesn't mean that we can't do it together, so please just say yes and make me the happiest person in the world."

Joey then put his head on Seto's shoulder and he said, "Alright yes, I'll marry you." So as they sat there, holding each other, Joey's grandmother being was standing behind them, she gently placed her hands on them, and she softly said, "Bless you and my you find the happiness you both deserve." Then smiling she disappeared.

Roland and Greta went outside to let Seto and Joseph know that everyone was going to bed and that they too should come in, when they walked towards the gazebo, they both saw a beautiful aura standing behind the two young men. Roland said, "That must be the one that Seto talked to me about."

Greta smiled and said, "Then that must be Joseph's grandmother, she's beautiful." As they stood there, watching Joey's grandmother smiled at them and then she disappeared.

Seto looked over and saw the two people who were like parents to him and Mokie and he smiled and said, "I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes."

Hand in hand Roland and Greta walked up to them and as Greta embraced both Seto and Joey, she whispered, "You've made me the happiest mother in the world, bless both of you." She then kissed them, Roland came up, he shook both their hands, and then he wrapped his arms around them and said, "I agree with Greta, I'm so proud of both of you and I wish you both years of happiness."

Greta then said, "Its getting late, everyone else is in bed, so I suggest that we all go inside and do the same." Seto smiled at her and then he held out his hand and as Joey took it, they all walked back and went inside.

The next morning, Paul came to the Manor for his last session with Joseph. As they walked into the den, and when Paul closed the door, he turned and asked Joseph, "How are you doing?"

Joseph told him, "I'm doing better; I'm not having the nightmares anymore." Paul noticed that something was different about him and when he asked Joseph blushed and said, "I'm in love and Seto asked me to marry him and I told him yes."

Paul's eyes filled with tears because here was a young man who at one time he didn't think that Joseph ever get better and now he's getting married, that was the best news that Paul could have ever gotten.

When they went back to the living room, Seto walked over to Joey and as he put his arm around Joey's waist Seto said, "I have something to say, I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes."

Mokie jumped up and down and cheered, then he ran over and threw his arms around both Seto and Joey and they hugged him and as tears ran down Mokie's face he said, "Now I have two big brothers."

Matthew, Daniel and James went over and they all shook hands with both Seto and Joey and then Matthew said, "When's the Wedding?" Greta laughed and said, "Whenever they want it to be."

Roland then stood up and he said, "Why don't we all go out to dinner to celebrate this joyous occasion." Mokie ran over to Greta and he said, "Can we go to the Purple Dragon, I love the food there."

Roland then said, "Well I'll go call and make the reservations and Paul you've got to come too, if it weren't for you Joseph might not be part of our family." Paul said, "I'd love to come; besides I never turn down a free meal."

Joseph turned to Roland and he asked, "Can we please invite Dr. Hunter too, he is the one who fought so hard to keep me alive."

Roland smiled at him and he said, "I'll go call and ask him right now."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Eight Coming Up..


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Eight

When they arrived at the Purple Dragon, Seto and Joey were in for a surprise. It seems that Roland called Solomon and told him that they were having a celebration and Roland wanted to invite their friends to come and help them celebrate.

Solomon was excited to get the invitation; he asked Roland, "What are you celebrating?" Roland told him, "That's a surprise, could you please call all of Joey and Seto's friends and invite them too." Solomon told him, "I'd be glad to; we'll see all of you there."

When Solomon was through calling everyone, he got a very disturbing phone call, it was from Mary Wheeler, she said, "I got a letter from the Domino Police Department that John was dead, and that they still don't know who did it, also that Joseph is missing, what in the hell is going on?"

Solomon didn't know what to tell her, so he said, "Listen I'm late for an important meeting, give me your phone number and I'll call you as soon as I get back." Then he hung up the phone, what was he going to do, he'd have to let Roland know as soon as possible, and he prayed that he'd know what to do.

When Roland and the got to the Purple Dragon, Roland said, "I've got a reservation for the O'Brien party." The man showed them to the huge party room, when they all went inside, there was Solomon, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Ishizu and Odeon. Both Joseph and Seto were shocked to see everyone.

They all sat down and then the waitress came and asked, "Does anyone want anything to drink?" They all placed their orders and after she left Roland stood up and said, "I called Solomon to invite all of you here today, we're here to celebrate the engagement of Seto and Joseph."

Everyone stood up and cheered and both Seto and Joseph turned red, then they both said, "Thanks for being here." Soon the waitress returned with their drinks. (They all had water.) Then she asked, "Has everyone decided what they want to order to eat?"

So she had their dinner orders and she left to give them to the chef, then Bakura stood up and said, "Where in the hell have you been Wheeler?" No one said a word; in fact, it was so quiet in the room that it was almost scary.

Roland stood up and he said, "This is a celebration, your questions will be answered in time, now lets just have on hell of a good time." Everyone clapped and said, "Alright!"

They all had a great time and before it was over, Joseph stood up and said, "Alright, I'll answer your questions."

Bakura then said, "Where have you been?" Tears filled Joseph's eyes, which shocked everyone, and Bakura as almost worried what he was going to hear. Joseph then took a deep breath and said, "My father the great John Wheeler, pillar of society was a child abuser. He abused me almost my entire life, and no one knew what was going on.

Then it got so bad that I nearly died from the abuse, he started using me for his fuck toy, he loved hearing me scream in pain when he started fucking me with what ever he could find.

Then one day, I still can't believe it happened, Matthew, Daniel and James found out what my dad was doing and when they went to stop him, well let us just say that he got his just dessert, he was shot and killed.

Then Roland took me to the hospital and admitted me under an assumed name and the doctors worked hard to save my life, my ribs on the right side had been broken and my knee had been shattered so badly that no one thought that I ever walk again. My life was hanging by a thin wire and it could of gone one way or the other.

Then Paul here came into my life and helped me learn to face the demons that were trying to break me and send me to an institution for the rest of my life, then with Paul's help, I began to try to get better, but the nightmares were just to strong, and I wanted to just give up.

Then Seto entered my life and with him came Mokie and well between them, I began to have hope that I was going to get better and that the nightmares wasn't going to beat me, and that's how Seto and I became close and that's why were here, to celebrate our love for each other."

When Joseph sat down, Bakura got up and walked around the table until he was standing beside Joey and he knelt down beside him and Seto and Bakura said, "You've been through hell and you've found your way out, that's one hell of an accomplishment and I for one applaud you.

And I want to say, all of us here are glad to have you two as our friends, and I either of you ever need anything, just pick up the phone and call, I'll be right here to help."

Bakura got up and walked back to his seat and then Yugi got up and he said, "What Bakura goes for all of us, we are all here for either you or Seto and there will be no questions asked if either of you need help, just call and we'll be there to help."

Seto then stood up and wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Joey and I appreciate all of you and if we ever need help, we'll be sure to call our friends." Seto then sat down, he looked at Joey, he kissed him, and then they heard, "Get a room."

Everyone started laughing and then Greta said, "Does anyone want any dessert?" That got Bakura and Marik's attention and then Yami laughed and he said, "Are you sure that you have enough money to pay for this meal, you do know that these two are bottomless pits when it comes to sweets."

Roland then laughed and he said, "Order whatever you two want, it's on me." Well by the time everyone was done, Greta couldn't believe that these two could eat that much sweet stuff and not get sick. Then everyone stood up and they all gave Joey and Seto a hug and kissed them and as they started to leave, Solomon walked over to Roland and said, "I've got to talk to you."

Roland walked over to Greta and he said, "I've got to talk to Sol about something, I'll be right back and then we'll go home."

When Roland walked outside, he saw Solomon standing by the door and when he walked over he said, "What's wrong?"

Solomon told him about the phone call that he got just before the came here, when he was through Roland wiped his face and then he said, "Give me her number, I'll call and talk to her." Solomon then said, "Listen when you make the call, and please let me be there, I've known Mary for years." Roland then said, "Alright, come over to Kaiba Corp., we'll make the call from Seto's Office."

When Solomon left and Roland walked back inside, he didn't really know what he was going to say to Joseph's mother, but one thing he did know, she wasn't going to hurt this young man, he's a part of their family and families always sticks together no matter what.

Greta looked at Roland and the look he gave her she knew not to ask any questions, so then she smiled and said, "I guess we'd better get home, I don't know about any of you, but I'm kind of tired from eating all this good food."

So they all climbed into the two Hummers and they went home, when they got there, Seto handed Joey his cane and helped him climb the steps and when they got inside, Joey turned to the others and said, "Thank you for what you did for Seto and me, it was great seeing all our friends again."

Greta walked over to them and she put her arms around them and said, "We're glad that you both had a good time, we all did, and I really like your friends, even those two who eat like they have a hollow limb."

Seto and Joey laughed as they climbed the stairs, then Greta turned to Roland and she asked, "What's going on?"

Roland then said, "Solomon got a call from Joseph's mother, she wants to know why her husband was killed and where her son is."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Nine Coming Up..


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Before anyone got up, Roland went to Kaiba Corp., when he got there he called Solomon and asked if he could meet with him, "I want to call Joseph's mother."

Solomon left a note for Yugi telling him that he had some business to take care of and that he'd be home later, then Solomon drove over to Kaiba Corp. to meet with Roland.

When they got to Seto's Office, Vivian his secretary smiled and asked, "How is he today?" Roland smiled at her and said, "He's getting better, he'll probably be in tomorrow thanks for asking."

Roland then opened the door and when they went inside, he walked over to the desk and picked up the receiver and dialed the number that Solomon gave him, then he heard a woman's voice, "Hello, Wheeler residence, can I help you?"

Roland used the conference line and he motioned to Solomon who said, "Mary its Solomon, I'm returning your call."

"Alright, now can you please tell me what in the hell is going on there, do the Police know who killed John and have they found Joseph?" Mary asked.

Solomon then told her, "No, the Police still haven't found John's killers and as far as I know, Joseph has just disappeared."

Mary was getting upset, and she said, "I guess I'll have to hire a Private Detective to come there and find out some answers, my daughter is so upset that her father is dead and her brother is missing."

Roland wanted to ask her why is it now that she's calling, why she didn't call before when her son was being abused by her husband, but he decided to wait. Solomon then asked her, "Mary I want to know why is it now that you're calling, why didn't you call before and ask about your son?"

Mary nearly blew her top, "What business is it of yours what I do; you're not related to us so keep your nose out of our family."

Roland had it, he took the phone from Solomon, and he said, "Mrs. Wheeler, my name is Roland O'Brien and I'm making it my business to find out exactly what you're up to, why is it now that you're getting around to calling. Your husband has been dead for three months and that's exactly how long your son's been missing, so why now, would it have something to do with his Insurance?"

"I don't give a damn who you are, you can't talk to me that way, I'm contacting my Lawyer, you can't get away with making me sound like some gold digger, you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Mary yelled. Then they heard the dial tone, she'd hung up.

Roland then turned to Solomon and he said, "I don't like that bitch, we can't let her know where Joseph is, I'm afraid of what she'll try to do, so please let everyone know that if anyone comes here asking questions, no one knows where he is.

I'm going to do some investigating into this woman's background to find out what the real reason for her asking about her late husband and son."

Solomon agreed with Roland that something was going on and that they needed to keep Joseph safe, I'll talk to everyone and I know that everyone is going to make damn sure that no one knows anything about where Joseph is."

So as they were leaving Kaiba Corp., Roland handed his cell phone to Solomon, and he called the Game Shop and talked to Yami, "We've got to keep Joseph's where about secret, Roland and I are worried that someone might try to do something, so please let the others know."

Yami told him, "You can tell Roland that no one will ever know where Joey is, he's one of our friends and friends always takes care of each other." Solomon then closed the cell phone and he said to Roland, "Don't worry; no one knows where Joseph is."

When they got outside to where Solomon's car was, Roland said, "I've got to make a few calls; I'm going to find out when this so-called Private Investigator is coming to Domino or if that bitch is hiring one that lives here." Then Solomon shook hands with Roland, got into his car and drove away, and then Roland walked back into Kaiba Corp.

Then he went back upstairs and as he sat down at the desk, he started calling and soon he found out who Mrs. Wheeler hired to come and investigate the murder of her ex-husband and the where about of her son.

Roland picked up the copies of the man in his hands, he stood up and then he slammed his fist against the desk and said, "I swear by everything that's holy, I'll find out what that damn bitch is up to and I'll make damn sure that nothing happens to Joseph."

Then he took the pictures of the man to the Security Guard and said, "Please have these passed out to all the men, I want all of them to memorize this man's picture. If anyone sees this man the are to contact me immediately."

The guard said, "Yes sir." Then he took the copied and went to hand them out, then Roland left to go home and when he got to the gate, he spoke to the guard in charge and said, "Please pass these photos out and if anyone sees this man, please inform me immediately." The guard said, "Yes sir."

Then Roland went inside, he noticed what time it was and he went upstairs to Matthew's room and knocked on the door. When Matthew opened the door and found Roland standing there, he said, "Come in, what's going on?"

Roland told him about the call that Solomon got from Joseph's mother and how he didn't trust her, and then he showed Matthew the picture of the man that Mrs. Wheeler hired to come to Domino to do some investigating into the murder of John Wheeler and the disappearance of Joseph.

"I need you to talk to both Daniel and James, here is some pictures of the man, I want all of you to keep your eyes open, if any of you see this man please let me know, I want to find out what he finds out. I don't want this man to learn anything and I don't give a damn what any of you have to do to stop him, just don't kill the man."

Matthew nodded his head and then he said, "Don't worry we won't kill him, we might persuade him some, but he'll leave here alive I promise."

Roland then went downstairs and went to talk to Greta, he knew that she wasn't going to like hearing what was going on, but she needed to know, just in case none of the other men were around, she'd be able to protect the boys.

Roland knocked on her bedroom door, when she opened it; she knew that what he had to say wasn't going to be good. "What's going on?" She asked. When Roland was through telling her, well lets just say that this was one very upset woman who was about to knock a whole in the wall.

"What gives that bitch the right to call here demanding anything, she left here years ago taking that sweet little girl with her, leaving our boy to live with that monster. I want to get her alone in a room, I'll let her know exactly what's been going on, when I'm through with her she'll wish that she never asked one single question."

Roland silently chuckled, he knew that this woman whom he loves was one feisty lady, that no one in their right mind would want to cross, hell she even scare the hell out of him sometimes. Greta then said, "When are you going to talk to the boys, they have a right to know."

This was one thing he wasn't looking forward to doing, he then looked at Greta and he said, "I'll talk to them after breakfast, we can all go to the living room, where I'll tell them what's happening. I want Matthew and the others teach them some self defense just in case they might need to protect themselves."

Greta didn't like that idea, but she also knew that they all needed to learn some self defense, so she told Roland, "Let me get breakfast ready, then we and I mean me too, will go to the living room, then you can tell the boys what's going on."

Everyone came downstairs and as they all sat down at the table, Greta put the pancakes, syrup, eggs and toast on the table, then everyone helped themselves, they all were talking and laughing as they ate their meal. When they were all done, Roland said, "I need everyone to come to the living room, I have something I need to talk about."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty Coming Up..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

When they all went into the living room and sat down, Roland walked over to the Arcadia doors and looked outside, when Seto stood up and said, "Dad, what's going on?"

Roland turned around and said, "At the party yesterday, Solomon told me something that really bothered me, he told me that Joseph's mother had called and wanted to know about his dad and then she asked about his disappearance."

Joey stood up and said, "Why did she bother calling now, hell she never called all these years to find out how I was, hell she never wrote one damn letter, what does she want now?"

Roland then said, "I don't really know, but when I asked her if the only reason she was calling was because of your father's life insurance, well she got really pissed off and told me off, then she said that she was hiring a Private Detective to come to Domino to investigate your father's death and try to find you."

Joey then walked over to the other side of the room, he stood by the bookcase, and then he turned around and said, "Do you know who she hired?" Roland walked over to where he was and he put his arm around Joseph and said, "Don't worry; no one is going to find you I promise."

Joseph looked up at this man who has treated him as a son and said, "How can you be so sure, what if this man asks questions."

Then Matthew stood up and walked over to where they were and as he looked back at Daniel and James who stood up and Matthew said, "We're the reason, you see we have ways of making sure that you'll never be found."

Seto walked over and stood beside Joey and as he put his arm around Joey's waist and pulled him close, Seto said, "You need to trust Matthew, Daniel and James, they'll do everything they can to make sure that you're safe, and besides you have Mokie, Greta and me to protect you."

Joseph looked around the room and as tears filled his eyes he said, "I do trust everyone in this room, but what if something goes wrong, what's to keep this man from finding me?"

Just then, there was a commotion at the front door and when Jeffery opened the door he said, "Excuse me but you can't go in there." Then they heard, "If you want to keep on living, and then get the hell out of my way."

Then Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Ishizu, Odeon and Solomon came into the room and Bakura said, "Solomon told us what was going on, and we came here to tell you that no one will find you, you see you're one of us and we always protect our own, so stop being afraid."

Then Bakura looked at Roland and he said, "I know you probably told these three (Bakura pointed to Matthew, Daniel and James) that you didn't want this man hurt, but let me tell you this, if this man starts to get too curious, well he just might find himself in a place where he doesn't want to be."

Matthew asked, "And where would that be?" Joseph smiled as he said, "Well let's just say that it's a place where you're worst nightmares come true."

Then Mokie whispered to Matthew what they were talking about and Matthew said, "There's no such place."

Marik then said, "Would you like to find out what we're talking about?" Seto then said, "For god's sake tell him no." Matthew heard fear in Seto's voice and he said, "I guess I'd rather not find out about this place."

Solomon and Odeon laughed and Solomon said, "You made the right choice." Then Ishizu looked at Roland and she said, "Can we please have a picture of this man, then we can be on the look out and call you if we see him."

Roland then walked over to the desk, he opened the drawer and got out several pictures of the man and he then walked over to Ishizu and gave them to her, then he said, "I want to thank all of you, you are the best friends anyone could ask for."

Solomon then said, "I guess we'd better all get going, if anyone of us sees this man, we'll call you right away." Roland shook Solomon's hand and then they all left, then he whispered something to Solomon, and he nodded his head yes.

Joseph smiled as he looked at a confused Matthew and he said, "I'll tell all of you a little secret, Bakura, Marik and Yami, he's the one who was standing beside Solomon, well they all possess a certain power, and because of this power, they can send people to the Shadows."

Daniel shuttered and said, "Remind me never to get any of them angry, I'd hate to go to the Shadows." Then James and Matthew both said, "I agree." Roland then said, "Alright, now I want all of us to go about our daily routines, but keep your eyes open."

Then Greg of the guards who worked at Kaiba Corp., called Roland and said, "My cousin who works at the airport just called and told me that the man you asked us to watch out for, has just gotten off the flight from America." Roland thanked Greg and he said, "Keep an eye on where he goes and thank your cousin for me."

Roland looked at everyone and he said, "The man that Joseph's mother hired was just seen getting off the plane from America, now we need to find out where he goes and who he talks to."

Joseph put his head on Seto's chest and whispered, "Now, I'm causing more trouble for everyone." Seto then lifted Joey's face and he looked into his eyes and said, "You've never been trouble, you are the man that I love and I'll be damned if I let anyone ever touch you again." Then he kissed Joey.

Greta then walked over to where Seto and Joey were and she looked up at them and said, "If you don't want me to put you over my lap and blister your bare ass then I suggest that you never let me hear you say that again.

You are our son and we will always make sure that you are safe, do you understand what I'm saying to you." Joey looked at this beautiful woman, and he took her into his arms and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I understand and I want to say that I love you mom."

Roland then said, "Matthew, I want you to go to the airport and find out where this man went, what taxi he used, Daniel I want you to drive around Domino and see if you can locate this man.

James, I want you to stay here and keep close to the boys, while I'm gone you're in charge and if that man tries anything you know what to do." James said, "I understand."

Greta then asked, "And what my I ask are you going to be doing?" Roland walked over and smiled down at her and he said, "I'm going to find out what exactly that damn woman wants, I'm going to take the jet and have Solomon go with me and we're going to fly to New York and have a good old talk with her."

Joseph then walked over to Roland and he said, "Please be careful." Roland gave him a hug and he said, "Don't worry; I plan on walking you down the aisle at your wedding to Seto."

Seto stood there and then he went over and he hugged his dad and said, "You better, we won't get married if you're not here."

Roland kissed them and then he kissed Greta and whispered to her, "After they get married, how about we get married, I love you woman." She smiled up at him and with tears in her eyes she said, "You've got yourself a date."

Then they kissed and Roland went over to Mokie and after he gave him a hug, then Roland said, "Take care of your mom." Mokie hugged him back and he said, "I will, and I love you too dad."

Then Roland went to pack a suitcase for his flight to America, and Matthew and Daniel left, Greta looked around the room and she said, "Well it's just us boys, so why don't we all go get something to eat and then we can watch a couple of movies."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

When the plane landed in New York, Roland, Solomon and Yami got off and Roland hailed a taxi to take them to the Hilton where Roland paid for a suite, when they got their things put away, Roland called a man that Matthew recommended.

"Hello David, its Roland I'm here in New York on business, can you meet me at my hotel room, and I have something I need you to do."

David remembered when Matthew called and told him that a man by the name of Roland would be contacting him, "I'll be there in an hour." Roland then turned to Solomon and said, "Matthew told me about this man, he's the best Private Detective here, but he's also the most expensive."

Solomon smiled and said, "That's probably why Mary hired that bozo that's in Domino." Yami then said, "I'm going to call Ishizu and have her tell Yugi that we got here safely." Solomon then said, "Please have her tell Yugi that I love him."

Roland then said, "While you're doing that, I'm going to call the Manor and let Greta know that we got in and that when I find out anything I'll let her know."

When Roland called the Manor, he told Greta that they had landed safely; he told her that he had just contacted the man that Matthew told him about. Greta then said, "I want you to tell that damn woman from me that if she doesn't back off, that I'm going to come there and kick her big fat ass all over the place."

Roland chuckled as he heard Greta getting madder then a wet hen, but she did have a point, Mary Wheeler didn't have any right to come back into the picture after leaving them and moving away. When he finally hung up the phone he was now mad, he really wanted to take that woman by the hair and fling her right to the moon.

**At the Manor:**

When Greta hung up the phone, she wanted to grab something and throw it out the window, she was still fuming when Mokie came into the kitchen and asked, "Mom, what's for lunch?"

Greta took a deep breath and smiled at him and said, "How about I fix my special tuna sandwiches and you go get some chips out of the pantry." Mokie jump up and said, "Alright."

Seto and Joey came in about then, they both laughed, and Seto said, "Did dad just call?" Greta turned and looked at him and asked, "Why?" Seto laughed and said, "Well when you're angry you always suggest that we have your special tuna sandwiches and chips."

Greta glared at him and then she said, "Yes, your dad just called, and well I guess I said something about making sure that he makes Joseph's mom realize that she can't just come back now, not after she left them all those years ago."

Joey walked over, put his arm around her, gave her a hug, and said, "I hope that dad does that, she doesn't deserve the right to even think that she's my mom, she gave that right when she walked out and left me with that monster."

Greta hugged Joseph and then she said, "Well why don't both of you get the things I need to make lunch while I go tell James to come eat."

**Somewhere in Domino:**

Daniel had been driving around the city looking for the man in the picture, when he saw the man walking into the lobby of the Domino Raddison, he took out his cell phone and called Matthew.

Matthew's cell phone rang and when he answered, he heard Daniel, "I just saw the man going into the lobby of the Domino Raddison, I'll stay here until you get here." Matthew said, "I'll be right there."

In New York:

There was a knock on the door, and when Roland opened it he found a man and the man said, "My name is David." Roland let David in and shook hands with him and then he introduced Solomon and Yami, then he said, "Did Matthew tell you why we're here?" David said, "Something about wanting to find a woman by the name of Mary Wheeler."

Roland said, "That's right, do you have an address for me?" David took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Roland and said, "This woman is a real basket case, she's hired some bozo to go to Domino to do some investigating into the death of her ex-husband and try to find her son, who disappeared after his father's death."

Roland looked at the address and then he said, "That's right, what I want to find out is why after all these years she thinks that she can come back into the picture."

David said, "Well one thing I found out is that she owes a lot of money to several loan sharks and their beginning to put the pressure on her and some talk on the street is that they are threatening to take her daughter for payment."

Solomon then said, "Oh my god, what in the hell is going on with that woman, we've got to do something, I won't let that bitch give her daughter to those punks for payment of the debts she owe."

Yami walked over to Solomon and said, "Please calm down, I promise that nothing will happen to the daughter." Roland walked over and said, "I agree with Yami, now please sit down and don't over exert yourself."

David then said, "Listen, I have to get back to my Office, if you need anything else just call my Office, the number is on the back of that piece of paper."

Before David left, Yami walked over to him and he said, "Can you give me the names of the men that Mrs. Wheeler owes money to."

David then took out his cell phone and he called his Office and asked his secretary the names and addresses of the loan sharks he had written in the case file numbered B76."

She told him and David wrote them down and handed the names and addresses to Yami, then he said, "I'd real careful, these men are hardened criminals who wouldn't give a second thought to shoot you in the head and throw your body in some alley."

Yami thanked him and then he went into the other room, took out his cell phone and called Domino, he called to talk to Bakura who would tell Marik what they talked about.

**Back in Domino:**

Matthew and Daniel entered the hotel; they went to the desk and asked the man, "Who is the man who just came in here?" The man at the desk said, "I can't give you that information, it's confidential."

Matthew then stepped closer to the man and he said, "If you don't tell me what I want to know, lets just say that you'll regret it, so tell me the man's name." The desk clerk was scared so he told Matthew, "The man's name is Justin McDougal, he's in room 452."

Matthew thanked the man, and then he and Daniel went to the elevators and went up to the fourth floor, when they got off on the floor, Daniel said, "What if this man won't talk to us?"

Matthew said, "I guess we'll have to change his mind then won't we." They were about to knock on the door when all of a sudden Bakura and Marik appeared, scared the living daylights out of both Daniel and Matthew.

"Where in the hell did you two come from?" Matthew asked. Bakura just shrugged his shoulders and then he said, "Listen, why don't you two stay out here, Marik and I want to have a word with this gentleman."

What could they do, so both Matthew and Daniel just backed off and Bakura knocked on the door and said, "Room service." The door opened and the poor man met two of the scariest men he had ever seen, he backed up and Bakura and Marik went inside and closed the door.

Matthew said, "I hope that they don't kill this man, hell Roland won't like it one bit."

When Bakura and Marik walked into the man's room, he said, "If you don't get out I'm going to call the Police."

Bakura laughed and then he said, "Go ahead, but they time they get here, you'll be gone." The man gasped and asked, "And just where will I be?" Marik waved his hands and they were in the Shadows, "You'll be here, isn't this just the best place for a vacation?"

The poor man was so terrified that he pissed his pants, he started crying and begging them to take him back, "I'll do anything, just get me out of here."

Then Marik said some other words, and they were back in the hotel room, then Bakura said, "I want you to go back and tell that Wheeler bitch that she has no right to ask questions about anything, she left here a long time ago."

The man fell to his knees and he said, "I'll promise, hell I'll even leave today, just please never take me to that place again." Then the poor man passed out.

Just then Bakura's cell phone rang, when he answered it, he heard Yami's voice, "I need some help, when can you two get here?" Bakura looked at Marik and then he said, "How about first thing in the morning?" Yami then said, "I'll see you two then."

**Back in New York:**

Solomon walked over to Yami and he asked, "Why did you want the names of those men, you're not going to visit them alone are you?"

Yami chuckled and said, "Listen, I'm not going to do anything tonight, but tomorrow yes I'm going to pay a visit to these men, I'm going to try to make these men see the error of their ways, and no I won't be alone."

Roland went to the phone and called downstairs and asked for the name of a good place to eat." The desk clerk told him and then Roland asked, "Will you please have a limo waiting outside, my guest and I are going to go out to dinner."

Solomon smiled at him and Roland said, "I agree with Yami, it's too late to visit Mrs. Wheeler, we can do that in the morning."

The next morning Roland, Solomon and Yami had breakfast and then Roland said, "I guess it's time to go pay Mrs. Wheeler a visit." Solomon turned to Yami and he said, "Are you coming with us?"

Yami said, "No, I'm going to go see these men on this list, I think someone should show them the errors of their ways." Roland then said, "Be careful, these men are don't like when people stick their noses in their businesses."

Yami said, "Don't worry, I won't be going alone." Solomon then said, "You called them didn't you?" Yami said, "Yes I did need, I'm going to need some back up and they are the best anyone could ask for."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

The next morning, Roland and Solomon got into the taxi and the driver drove them to the address that Roland gave him. When they got out of the taxi, they couldn't believe the condition of the house that Mary and her daughter lived in.

They walked up to the door, and Roland knocked and when it opened, they got a shock, there was a young lady who was about sixteen, who looked like hell, her eyes were bloodshot, and Roland knew that she was on drugs, then she said, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Solomon then said, "Serenity is that you?" The young lady blinked and then tears filled her eyes as she said, "Grandpa, is that you?" Then she passed out, Roland moved fast enough to catch her, then Solomon opened the door and Roland carried her into the living room and put her on the couch.

Then place was worse then a pigsty, the smell was horrendous, and there were dirty needles on the table by the couch. Roland was so angry that he wanted to take this young girls mother and beat the hell out of her.

Just then, they heard, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Mary demanded to know. Solomon couldn't believe that this was Mary; she looked like a sixty-year-old woman. Solomon then said. "Mary, it's me Solomon."

Mary hurried over and tried to shove Roland out of the way and then she said, "Get the hell out of my house, what are you doing to my daughter?" That did it, Roland stood up, turned to face this bitch and then he said, "What kind of mother are you, you get your daughter strung out on drugs.

Hell this place isn't fit for a dog, what in the hell is wrong with you, you go to men who are the scum of the earth and ask to borrow money from them, knowing that you'd never be able to pay them back.

Then when they want their money, you are thinking of giving your daughter to them to pay off your debt, don't you know that you'll always owe them."

Mary looked at this man who was accusing her of something like this, and she said, "You don't know me, I was going to lose my home if someone didn't give me a loan and the banks turned me down, what else was I going to do?"

Solomon then said, "Did it ever cross your mind to get a job?" Mary turned and with murder in her eyes she said, "Who the hell are you to come here and condemn the way we live, hell you've never been poor, so that doesn't give you the right to make me look like a bad mother."

Serenity said, "Mommy." Mary spun around and slapped her across the face and said, "Shut up you stupid bitch, it's your fault that we're in this mess."

Solomon yelled, "That's enough, you won't ever touch this child again." Mary was going to strike him when Roland doubled up his fist and knocked her out. "We've got to get this child out of her before she dies." Solomon said.

**In another part of New York:**

Bakura and Marik met Yami at the address that the gave them, when Yami opened the door, it was an Barber Shop, the man asked them, "Can I help you?"

Yami then said, "We're looking for someone by the name Jimmy the Shark." Then man swallowed twice then he said, "I don't know anyone by that name."

Marik walked over, he looked the man directly in the eye, and he said, "You either tell us what we want to know or well let's just say, you'll end up someplace that you don't want to be." Marik's eyes then turned blood red.

The man then pointed to a door on the other side of the room, and he said, "You'll find Jimmy in there, when they entered the room.

They walked through the door and found several men sitting at desks that had phones on them and they were either talking on the phones or giving orders to other men to go out and collect what's owed to Jimmy.

A man walked over to where they were and he said, "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Marik looked directly at the man and said, "We're your worst nightmare, now where is Jimmy?"

The man backed off and pointed to a man sitting in the corner, Bakura shove the man out of the way and they walked over to the man that some call Jimmy the Snake, and when Jimmy looked up he said, "Get the hell out of here before I order my men to kill you."

That did it, Bakura said, "Alright lets get down to business, then he waved his arms, said some weird words and they were transported to the Shadow Realm. Jimmy looked around and then he said, "Where are we?" Marik then said, "Welcome to my world."

Lets just say that it didn't take the Yami's very long to get their point across to these men, in fact the men were all bawling like babies asking to go home, so Yami waved his hands and they were all back.

Bakura then said, "Unless you want to go back to the Shadows, I suggest that you stop what you're doing and find another business to get into, and not one where you take advantage of other people."

Yami, Bakura and Marik paid visits to all of the loan sharks that Mary owed money to and one by one they took the men to the shadows and kind of changed their minds, then all of a sudden Yami's Sennen Eye began to glow, "Solomon's in trouble, lets go." Yami said.

**Back at Wheeler's home:**

All of a sudden, Yami, Bakura and Marik appeared beside Solomon, causing Serenity to scream and faint, Roland nearly crapped his pants, Solomon laughed, and then he said, "Boys, next time use the door."

Roland then said, "What in the hell is going on?" Yami said, "I felt that Solomon was in trouble and no one hurts Yugi's grandpa and gets away with it, now what can we do."

Bakrua walked over to where Serenity was lying on the floor and he said, "What's wrong with this child?" Solomon said, "She's on drugs, I don't know who did it but I'd guess that it was her mother who got her hook on that crap."

Marik walked over to where Mrs. Wheeler was lying on the floor and he said, "I don't like this woman, Bakura, Yami we need to teach this bitch a lesson about how to raise a child."

Yami walked over to where Bakura and Marik were and he said, "Lets do it." Then they were gone. Roland then asked, "Where in the hell did they go?" Solomon told him, "To a place where nightmares are made."

**In the Shadows:**

Bakura woke Mary up by slapping her, she gasped and then said, "Where the hell, who in the world are you guys, then she started laughing and said, you remind me of the three stoogies."

Marik then walked over to where she was and said, "We are here to teach you how not to raise a child, and welcome to my world."

Just then, Mary heard the most terrifying sound coming from all around them and in a scared voice she asked, "Where is this place."

Yami then said, "Like Marik said, this is our world and now it's yours." They stepped back, strange creatures walked, crawled or slithered up to her, and looked at her with the most hideous faces, and she screamed and begged, "Please let me go home."

Yami then said, "No, you're staying here for the rest of your life, you treated your daughter wrong, almost hit Solomon and well you are just one of the worst human beings that we've ever met."

By the time the creatures were through with her, Mary's mind cracked and she was left a slobbering shell of who she use to be.

**Back at the Wheeler house:**

Then what seemed like eternity, the Yami's brought Mary back, but she wouldn't ever be the same again, she was completely out of her mind, to say the least her cheese slipped off her cracker.

Solomon looked at Serenity and he said, "We've got to get this innocent child help to get her off the drugs that are infecting her system, and my all that's holy I'm taking her back to Domino and away from all of this."

Roland then took out his cell phone and he called Matthew and asked, "We have a situation here, I need help cleaning up a mess and don't want anyone to find out what went on here, can you help?"

Matthew then said, "I'll call someone and they'll be there within the next ten minutes, the man in charge is Ken, when he gets there just do exactly what he tells you." Then Roland said, "Tell Greta that we're bringing Joseph's sister back with us, she's strung out on drugs and I think that she's been used sexually, tell Greta not to tell Joseph just yet."

Matthew said, "I understand, and Ro, I'll get the place stocked with food and water and then I'll call Stacy and have her meet you there, she's the best detox nurse in Domino."

Exactly ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and when Roland answered it, this man said, "My names Ken, Matthew called me." Roland let him in and explained the best he could as to what happened here.

Ken then took out his radio and said, "We've got clean up on 4756 Chester Street." Then Ken said, "I need all of you to get out of here and let me and my men clean this place up, don't worry, we'll make sure that this woman is placed where she'll never cause anyone anymore trouble."

Roland shook hands with Ken, then he looked at Solomon and the others and said, "Lets get Serenity back to the hotel, and I'll call and make arrangements for a flight back to Domino."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Three

Roland called and got a private Jet to take them back to Domino, after they left the house, they went back to the Hotel and that is when Serenity came to, she sat up and demanded to know "What's the hell going on, and where is my mom?"

Bakura walked over and stood there looking down at her and he said, "If I were you, I'd clean up my language before I shove a bar of soap down that pretty little face."

Solomon wanted to tell Bakura to back off, but it seems that what he said got through to her, and she sat there with tears running down her face. Serenity finally wiped her face and said, "Why would any of you give a damn what happens to me, hell all my mom cared about was making sure that I had enough drugs to keep me out of her business."

Roland wanted to scream, god, how could a parent do that to their child, she was a beautiful young lady who needed the love of her mother not to be drugged out of her mind. Yami then said, "Is anyone hungry, I know I am."

Bakura turned and looked at him and said, "What are you going to order?" Marik said, "I don't care as long as it doesn't bite me back." That caused Serenity to giggle, she then said, "I'm kind of hungry." Solomon then said, "How about some burgers, fries and maybe a good chocolate shake?"

Yami went over to the phone and called to room service and asked for six cheese burgers, six large orders of fries and six large chocolate shakes, and send them to room 552."

While they waited for the food to be delivered, Serenity said, "Grandpa how's my brother?" Solomon looked at Roland who shrugged his shoulders, and then Solomon said, "He's alright." Serenity then asked, "Where are you taking me, I can't go home, so I figured that we're going someplace."

Roland walked over to her and he said, "We're going someplace where you can get off the drugs that you've got in your system, then I guess we need to find someplace to live and you'll need to go back to school."

Then there was a knock on the door, and the food was delivered, Roland signed for it and gave the man a good tip, then he turned and said, "Come and get it."

Yami went over, got a cheeseburger, some fries and a chocolate shake, and brought it over to Serenity and as she took it, she said, "Thanks, then she took one bite, she bolted off the bed and ran to the bathroom and threw it up. Bakura was worried and he asked, "What's wrong?" Roland then said, "She's not use to having food in her stomach, it's going to take a long time for her to get use to eating."

Serenity came back and tears were running down her face, Solomon held out his arms and she hurried over and fell down on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her, he said, "We'll get through this." She looked up at him and said, "I'm scared that I'll never get better, that I'll die."

Roland walked over and knelt down beside her and he said, "You'll get better, but it's going to take a long time, I promise that you won't die, but before it's over you'll probably wish you could."

She smiled at him and asked, "What's your name and why are you doing this?" Roland smiled and he said, "My name is Roland and well let's just say that I think that you're worth saving, now how about if you try to eat just a little."

He helped her stand up and as he walked her back to the bed, she sat down and ate a little bit of the cheeseburger and a couple of fries, then she said, "I can't eat anymore." Bakura went over and took the food away, Yami could see how concerned he was and he walked over and said, "Roland's right, she'll be through this."

Soon she fell asleep and Solomon walked over and put the covers over her and then he got down on his knees and bowed his head and prayed, "Dear God, it's me, please help this young child get better, she's going to need your strength to be able to get through this. Amen."

The others saw what Solomon was doing and they all bowed their heads and said their own prayer to help Serenity get better. Soon they were all sleeping, all except Bakura who pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed to make sure that she was all right.

The next mooring, Roland called to see when the jet would be ready, they told him, "The Jet is ready now, sir." Roland went over to Solomon, woke him up and said, "We need to get ready, the Jet is ready." Solomon nodded his head and got up and went over and woke Yami and said, "Wake up the others; we need to get to the airport."

Roland went into the other room and called Greta, he need to let her know when they'd be landing so that she could make sure that Matthew or Daniel would be there to pick them up.

**At the Manor:**

It was early when the phone rang, Greta reached over and picked it up, she said, "Kaiba Manor, may I help you."

Greta, it is me. I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to let you know that the Jet is going to leaving here in about an hour, when we land I'll call. I need you to have either Matthew or Daniel pick us up."

Greta smiled when she heard his voice and then she asked, "How is the girl?" Roland said, "She's in bad shape, but she can be helped." Greta then said, "I'll go talk to Matthew, and Ro I love you, be careful."

Roland smiled and said, "I love you too, and don't worry, we'll be home soon, and please don't let any of the boys know what's going on." "I won't." She told him.

**Back in New York:**

The Jet took off from the airport, and as they all sat down, Serenity said, "I don't have any clothes to wear." Solomon told her, "Don't worry; when we get to where we're going, we can get you everything that you'll be needing."

The pilot informed Roland, "Sir, we'll be landing in about an hour." Roland thanked him then he called Greta and told her, "Have Matthew pick us up in about an hour."

Serenity was getting edgy, she was beginning to sweat, and then she said, "I need a fix, and I need it now." Bakura told her, "Just wait until we land, then we'll get you something."

Solomon hated lying to anyone, but he knew that he had to stay quiet and let the others take care of what has to be done. He closed his eyes and prayed that soon, this sweet child would be able to kick this terrible habit.

Roland knew that soon, she would be totally out of her mind, he knew that they had to get her off this Jet and to the house before got completely out of control. The Jet touched down and when the pilot came back and opened the door, Matthew walked up the ramp and he said, "Every thing's ready."

They all got up and started to leave, when all of a sudden, Serenity started fighting them; Bakura knew that he had to do something, so he used his magic and waved his hand and he put her to sleep.

Roland grabbed her before she hit the floor and he carried her out to the waiting limo, then Matthew drove them to the house. When they got there, Roland got out and carried her inside and he said to Bakura, "Thanks, she was almost out of control."

Bakura then waved his hand and she woke up and started fighting them and then Matthew picked up his phone and called Stacy, he told her, "They just arrived, we really need your help, and the young girl is having withdrawals." Stacy told him, "I'm on my way."

Solomon walked outside, he just couldn't take seeing Serenity this way. Roland walked outside and he said, "Listen why don't you go home, I'll let you know how she's doing." Solomon then said, "Bless you and the others for doing this for not only her but for Joseph."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Four Coming Up..


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Four

It nearly killed Solomon to see Serenity like this, he remember the sweet little girl who us to come to the game shop with her brother, not the young lady there lying on the bed, screaming obscenities at everyone, and then yelling because she need a fix.

Roland went outside and told Solomon, "Why don't you go home, I'll call and let you know how Serenity's doing." Yami walked over to Solomon and said, "Come on, we'll go to the Ishtar's and let them know what's going on and then we'll get Yugi and go home."

After they left, Roland walked back inside and he looked at the young girl lying in the bed, he prayed that somehow she'd find the strength to fight the demons that was sitting on her shoulder.

Bakura and Marik were standing next to the bed when Stacy came in, she went directly over to see how the young girl was, and she looked at the two men standing there, Stacy said, "If you're going to help then go get some clean bedding and towels, then bring me a pan of water." Marik liked this woman, she wasn't afraid to order them around.

Bakura and Marik did what Stacy asked, and then as they were coming back, Serenity was scream profanities at Stacy who was trying holding her down so that she couldn't get off the bed.

Stacy wasn't strong enough and Serenity threw her off and started to climb off the bed, when Bakura got there and he grabbed Serenity and said, "You will do what Stacy wants, you need to try and fight."

Serenity looked up at this man and then she grabbed him and started crying, "it's to hard, my insides feel like their on fire, I need a fix, please just let me have one and I promise I won't ask for anyone one." Stacy watched this man, he was strong enough to over power the young girl, but instead he was talking to her calmly.

Marik got there with the things that Stacy wanted and she looked at him and said, "Why doesn't he just put her back in bed?" Marik then said, "She's just a child who has been treated like some common whore by the one person who was suppose to protect her, Bakura is now the one who is going to protect her, but he also knows that if she doesn't fight, she'll loose this battle."

Serenity then wiped the tears from her face and she said, "Will you please help me, I don't know if I can take the pain." Bakura smiled down at her and he said, "I'll help, but it'll be up to you if you're going to get off the drugs." Serenity then said, "I'll try."

Roland went over to Matthew and he said, "I've got to get home, I really need to talk to Joseph about the situation with his mother and tell him about his sister."

When Roland got into the Hummer, he took out his cell phone and called the Manor, when Greta answered, he said, "Ask Seto to please meet me at Kaiba Corp…

I need to talk to him, and Greta, Joseph's sister has a long hard road ahead of her if she's going to win the battle to get off the drugs that are in her system."

Greta heard the tears in his voice and she softly said, "I know that you won't let give up, you didn't give up on your own brother, you won't give up on that poor child. I'll go tell Seto now, and Ro, I love you and can't wait to be able to hold you in my arms."

Roland wiped the tears from his face and said, "I'll be home as soon as I can and babe, I love you too." Then he shut his cell phone, started the Hummer and drove to meet Seto at Kaiba Corp…

**At the Manor:**

Greta went outside and found Seto and Joseph talking, she said, "Seto, Jim called and said that they need you to go to the Office, something about one of the Computer terminals were shutting down."

Seto wondered what in the world she was talking about, then something in her eyes told him that his dad needed him to go to Kaiba Corp., so Seto turned to Joseph and said, "I've got to go, but I'll be back soon."

Joseph gave him a kiss and hugged him and then after Seto left, Joseph walked over to Greta and he asked, "What's really going on?" She then said, "Listen, when Seto gets back you can ask him yourself, but right now I've got to get back inside, I'm going to baking some cookies."

After she left, Joseph wondered what was going on, he started walking around the garden then he found himself standing beside the reflecting pond, he looked down into the water and thought, "Wonder when dad's coming home, and what happened to my sister." Joseph couldn't care less about that bitch that gave birth to them.

**At Kaiba Corp.:**

When Seto got to the Office, Vivian said, "Your dad's inside." Seto thanked her, walked into his Office, and said, "What in the world is going on?"

Roland was standing by the window looking out when Seto came in, then when he asked his dad, What in the world is going on, Roland turned around and said, "Son sit down please, we've got a lot to talk about."

Seto walked over and sat down on the couch and Roland came over and sat down beside him, then he said, "You know that Solomon and I went to talk to Joseph's mother, well we found her living in a squallier, god, it was horrible. Then we found out that his sister was strung out on drugs, the very drugs that her mother was supplying her with."

Seto then said, "Why was Serenity on drug?" Roland then said, "From what I could get out of talking to that bitch, she was going to lose their home, so she went to some men to borrow money. When she wasn't able to pay the money back, they gave her a solution out of the debt.

If she's let them have her daughter, they'd tear up the contract and she wouldn't owe them a dime, so Joseph's mom got his sister on drugs so that she'd do what ever these men wanted sexually. But we got there and ruined her plans."

Seto then asked, "What about the men, weren't they angry about what you did?" Roland then said, "Yami went with us and then the other two, Bakura and Marik showed up, well let's just say that the three of them showed the men that Joseph's mom owed money to the error of their ways.

Then they took his mom to the same place that they took the men to, but she decided to be a big mouth and she pissed off both Bakura and Marik and well let's just say that she's now living in a mental institution. As for his sister, well we're praying that she can fight the need for drugs."

Seto then asked, "Where is Serenity now?" Roland said, "She's someplace safe, where she can get the help she needs to get of the drugs." Seto then said, "You know that we need to tell Joey, he has a right to know."

Roland then said, "I know, that's why I asked you to come here so that we could talk, I need to know if you think that Joseph is strong enough to deal with all this."

Seto then said, "I know that he is, besides we'll all be there to give him our love and support." Roland then said, "Well I guess we'd better get home, the soon we talk to Joseph the better."

**At the Manor:**

Roland drove back to the Manor, when they walked inside, Mokie was coming down the stairs, when he saw his dad and brother, and he ran over, threw his arms around his dad, and said, "Welcome home." Mokie knew that something was wrong when he saw the look in Seto's eyes.

Where's Joey?" Seto asked. Mokie said, "He's in the living room with Daniel and James, why?" Roland then said, "We've got to talk to him, then I'll want to talk to the rest of you.

Seto went into the living room and walked over to Joey and said, "I've got to talk to you." Joey got up and went with Seto to the den, when they got inside, Joey saw Roland standing beside the window. Roland said, "Seto come in and close the door."

Joey and Seto sat down and then Roland turned around, looked at them, and said, "Joseph we found your mother and sister."

Joseph then asked, "What happened?" Roland hated telling him, but he knew that he had to, so he said, "When we got there, you're sister answered the door and from the way she was acting and how she looked I knew that she was strung out on drugs."

Joseph then asked, "What in the hell did that bitch do to my sister, and where is that bitch now?"

Roland then told him, "Yami came with us and then Bakura and Marik got there, let's just say when your mother tried to strike Solomon, Yami got angry.

Then Yami and the other two they took your mother to the Shadows and well now she's in a mental institution, and your sister is getting the help she needs to get off the drugs that she was hooked on."

Joseph then said, "Please take me to my sister, I want to be there to help her." Roland looked at Seto who then said, "He's strong enough, so please let us go, and I want to be there too."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Five Coming Up..


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Five

**At the safe house:**

It was one hell of a nightmare for Serenity as she went through detrox, she would be curled into a ball because of the pain in her abdomen, or screaming at the top of her lungs that everyone that they were either dirty bastards and son-of-bitches because they wouldn't give her drugs.

Bakura be there by her side, because he had promised to help her and he wasn't going to break that promise.

Marik and Bakura were so angry with that bitch that called herself Serenity's mother, because she was responsible for getting this poor young girl in this condition, hell if it help they'd take that bitch out to that institution and let the shadows consume her.

Roland wanted to take Joseph to see his sister, but Matthew would tell him, "He can't see her this way, god Ro, I've helped friends through this, but this poor girl is really having a rough time." Roland then said, "If you need me just let me know."

It has been a month since they first brought Serenity to Domino and she was nearly through the detox, Bakura, Marik, Matthew, Daniel, James and of course Stacy were nearly all spent, but they weren't giving up, in fact they all were staying their because they knew that this young girl was really trying to kick this.

Today Roland was going to take them to see Joseph's sister, he told them, "Remember that your sister has been through hell and back trying to kick this drug habit, Joseph, you're sister is one of the strongest people I've ever met, and she deserves to know that you are there for her no questions asked."

Joseph walked over to Roland and he said, "Dad, I love my sister and I'll always be there for her, she's here because of what our so called mother did to her, hell she's been through almost the same ordeal I've been through.

I want to tell her that I love her and that I'll always be there for her, why do parents think that they can do what they want to the children that they bring into this world, god gave us to them to take care of, to love and raise, not to abuse and try to kill." Roland took Joseph into his arms, gave him a hug and kissed his head and then he said, "I've always asked my self the same thing."

Seto went over and took Joey into his arms and he said, "We'll go see your sister, I want to let her know that she is now part of our family and that means that no matter what she'll always be loved and cared for."

When Roland pulled up outside the house, Seto opened the side door and as he and Joey got out, Roland was already at the door, he knocked and when Matthew opened it and saw who it was, he said, "She's a lot better today."

They walked inside and when Joseph saw his sister sitting on the floor playing dominos with Bakura and Marik, he softly said, "Rene." She dropped the domino that was in her hand, looked up and saw her brother standing in the doorway.

Serenity got up off the floor and said, "Big brother, is it really you?" Tears ran down her face as she ran to him, he held her in his arms, Joey said, "Yes it's me." She touched his face and then as tears ran down their faces she said, "I don't want to go back to that hell hole ever again."

Joey then gave her another hug and he said, "Rene, you're here for ever, we're both part of this family." She looked at Roland and then questioningly at Seto and Joey smiled and said, "I know that you know Roland well this is his son Seto."

Seto went over to where they were and he said, "Welcome to our family, we're all a little wacky but that that's what makes us so special."

Serenity smiled and then she said, "Joey, these people here helped me fight to get and stay off the drugs that that bitch got me hooked on."

Joseph knew Bakura, Marik, Matthew, Daniel and James, but he had never meet Stacy. Stacy stood about five foot, she had a small built, but she had a temper to go along with her red hair, and as Joey went over to thank her for helping his sister, when she shook hands with him he said, "Thank you for being here for Rene."

Stacy smiled and as she shook hands with him she said, "I loved being here to help your sister, she is one of the strongest people that I've ever met, who was trying to get off drugs, she fought a good fight and wasn't afraid to ask for help."

Then Serenity went over to Bakura and Marik and said, "Joey if it weren't for Bakura and Marik here, I know that I probably would be dead now, Bakura promised to help me kick my habit and Marik said that he'd help too."

Joey walked over to where they stood and he held out his hand and said, "Thank you for giving me my sister back." Bakura said, "Your sister didn't deserve the life that she was given, I just wanted her to be able to be a young lady again. That's why I promised her."

Then Roland walked over to Stacy and asked, "When do you think she can leave here and come live with us at the Manor?"

Stacy said, "She can leave now, it'll be hard the first few months, you'll need to keep her mind stimulated and not let her think about drugs, she'll be alright as long as she has the support of all of you and the love of her brother, I don't see her getting on drugs again."

Roland then said, "Tomorrow we can all go to the Mall and Serenity can buy some new clothes, then next week, Joseph can go with her and get her registered for school."

Serenity tensed up when she heard what Roland said, he noticed this and went over to her and said, "Hey, if you're going to get better, then you're going to have to face things that are going to scare the hell out of you."

Joey walked over to her and he put his arm around her and said, "I'll be here, all you have to do is ask." She hugged him and then she looked up at Roland and said, "It's been a long time since I bought any new clothes."

He smiled and said, "My fiancée, loves to go shopping, she'll love to take you so that you can pick out what you want to wear."

Serenity then said, "You mean I get to pick what I want to wear?" Joey then spoke up and said, "As long as what you buy isn't to short or to tight, then yes you can pick out what you want to wear." She hugged him and then she said, "I'm going to love living here."

Then Roland said, "Who's hungry?" Everyone said, "We are." Roland laughed and then he said, "Lets get out of here and go to the Manor, I get Greta has something cooking that we can eat."

Stacy said, "I guess I'd better get my things, I want to be home before dark." Roland said, "You're coming with us, if you have to you can spend the night and leave in the morning." She said, "You've got yourself a deal, hey come on, I'm hungry."

Laughing, they all walked outside and climbed into the Hummers, Roland drove one while Matthew drove the other. They drove to the Manor, when they got there, Serenity looked out the window and said, "This is a mansion, who lives here?"

Seto smiled at her and he said, "We do, this is your new home." Then the door opened up and this woman came out, she smiled at everyone and when she saw this beautiful young woman standing beside Joseph, Greta came down the steps and said, "Welcome home."

Joseph put his arm around Greta and she said, "Rene this is Greta, she's the best thing that ever happened to this family. She welcome me into this home without any questions, and now I consider her my mom, and Roland is my dad, they'll be your new parents if you let them."

Serenity then said, "But I'm not even their child, how can they fell this way?" Greta then put her arm around Serenity and said, "Our family isn't your normal family, we love everyone here and we never put anyone down because of their background, so if you'll let us, we'd love to have you as our daughter."

Serenity smiled through her tears and she said, "I'd love that." Then this young man came over and said, "My name is Mokuba, I'd like to welcome you to our family."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Six Coming Up..


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Six

When everyone went inside, Serenity found herself separated from the ones that she had just spent the last three months with and it scared the hell out of her.

Bakura saw the fear in her eyes and went over to stand beside her and he softly said, "You're alright now, you're with your brother and family."

Roland heard what he said and he knew that Serenity would need time to get use to the idea of not being near them; so he walked over to Joseph and said. "You sister is terrified, she hasn't been without the ones that were with her in the house and now we expect her to be happy, well it's going to take time for her to be able to be separated from them."

Joey knew the feeling, he still hated not to have Seto beside him, so he decided that just for now, and maybe Serenity should stay at the house until she could get use to being apart for the others. Joey walked over to Stacy and said, "We need to talk."

When Joey was through telling her what Roland said, she knew that this might happen, she agreed that it would be better to make the break a little at a time.

Then Joey talked to Matthew, Daniel and James and they thought that it would be a good idea, now the only two left to talk with were Marik and Bakura.

Stacy walked over to where Bakura and Serenity were and she said to Serenity, "How about we go get something to drink." She then motioned to Bakura that Joey wanted to talk.

Bakura then touched Marik on the arm and they both walked over to where Joey was and when he was done talking to them, they knew that he was making the right decision, and then Bakura said, "I think that you need to be there too, so that when we all leave she'll have you to depend on."

Greta came back into the living room and said, "Come and get it." They all went into the dining room, sat down and had a great time eating, talking and joking. Serenity was having a great time, she really loved being here with all these people, people who thought she was worth saving.

When they were done eating, and they all went back into the living room, Joey went over to Serenity and said, "Want to go walk through the garden with me?" She smiled and took his hand and they went outside.

As they walked, she never let go of his hand and when they got to the reflecting pool, she said, "I'm scared of being alone, Joey I don't want to ever be alone again."

Joey put his arm around her and said, "I understand, so for awhile you'll be staying at the house with the others, just until you feel safe enough to want to come back to the main house to live." She hugged him and in a little girls voice she asked, "You're not mad at me."

Joey wanted to scream, that bitch of a mother really did a job on his sister, he then said, "Rene, I love you I could never be mad at you, in fact I'm going to coming to stay at the house with you." Serenity wiped the tears from her face and she smiled at him and said, "You really do love having me here, don't you?"

Joey hugged and kissed her forehead and he said, " Yes, I love you, you're my baby sister and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. We all love you, so until you're ready, we'll stay at the house together."

While Joey and Serenity were outside in the garden, Roland walked over to tell Greta, when he was through, she was in tears. He put his arms around her and held her and then he softly said, "She's been through so much, we need to give her time to want to come be part of our family, so Joseph is going to help he do that."

Seto overheard what they were saying and he walked over and said, "We need to give them time to bond and for her to know that no matter what we'll always be here for her." Greta put her arms around him and said, "Alright, we'll do just that."

Then Seto walked outside and went over to where Joey and his sister were and he said, "Dad talked to me about what's going on and I agree with him." Serenity then looked at her brother and she asked, "What happened to you, where's dad?"

This hit Joey like a ton of bricks, he knew that eventually he'd have to tell her about this, but he didn't think it would be now. He took a deep breath and said, "Dad's dead." Serenity then asked, "Why?"

Seto put his arm around Joey and he said, "Your father was abusing your brother." She then said, "You mean like mom was doing to me?" Joey had tears running down his face when he said, "No, it was much worse, it started out with just mental abuse, then he started raping me, he'd laugh as he was doing that to me."

Serenity put her arms around him and they fell to the ground and held onto each other as they cried for the innocence that was lost because of the people who was suppose to be protecting them. Then she looked up at Seto and she asked, "Were you abused too?"

Seto reached down to help them stand up and he said, "Yes I was, but nothing as bad as what happened to your brother." Serenity then said, "And your family doesn't care, they still want him here to live with them."

Seto then said, "My family has loved me no matter what, they never stopped loving me, and they love your and your brother and will always be there for you both, no questions asked."

Serenity then wiped the tears from her face and she said, "When I'm ready to come back here, I'll be able to accept their love and understanding, but right now I'm terrified to be away from the ones who helped me get my life back."

Seto then smiled at her and he said, "We all understand, when you're ready we'll be here with open arms to welcome you into our family." Serenity then kissed Seto's cheek and she said, "Thank you."

They all walked inside, Greta walked over, and she said, "How about if we all go out to get something for dessert?" Serenity smiled at her and she said, "I haven't had ice cream for a long time." Roland then said, "Then lets go get some ice cream."

Then they all went outside got into the Hummers and drove to the Ice Cream Shop and they all got some ice cream, when they were all through, Roland said, "It's getting late, let's go." Then they drove back to the safe house.

When they got there, Seto, Joey, Serenity and the others got out, the others went back inside as Seto said good-bye to Joey and Serenity. He gave them both a hug and kissed her cheek and when she walked inside, Seto took Joey into his arms and kissed him and said, "I'll be back in the morning."

Joey held Seto in his arms and said, "Thanks for understanding; she really needs to feel safe before she can come stay at the house with us." Seto smiled at him and said, "When she's ready, we'll be there. Good night and I'll see you in the morning."

Seto got back into the Hummer and they drove back to the Manor. As they went inside, Greta put her arm around Seto and said, "She'll get better, she has the very people who will help her." She kissed his cheek and he walked upstairs and went to his room.

Mokie ran up the stairs behind Seto and he said, "Don't worry, with Joey there, his sister will get better." Seto smiled down at his brother and he said, "Thanks, for being my brother, I love you." Then he kissed him and they went to their rooms and went to bed.

**At the safe house:**

When they all got inside, Serenity walked over and looked out the window, she had tears in her eyes, Joey walked over and put his arm around her and he said, "Just remember that when you feel safe, we'll be going back and living with them, but not until you feel safe."

She turned and looked at him and she asked, "Were you scared." Joey said, "I was terriried, I didn't think that anyone would ever want me, I had been abused so badly that I felt worthless, but it was Seto and Mokuba's love and understanding that gave me the courage to leave the hospital that I was in and go live with who now are my family.

Soon they will be your family too, but only when you feel safe to leave here and go live at the Manor. No one will ever condemn you; they will only give you their love, strength and understanding."

Then hand in hand they walked over and sat down on the couch and started talking to the others, they talked until everyone was sleepy, then everyone went to bed.

As he closed his eyes, Seto said a prayer, "Dear God, its me Seto again, please help Serenity to get over what her mother did to her, we love her and want her to become part of our family, but she can't until she gets over the fear of being alone. Please help her like you helped Joey and me when we asked. Amen."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Seven Coming Up..


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Seven

It took a couple of weeks, but then Serenity began to feel better and wasn't so dependent on the others, she told Joey, "I want to go home."

Now she had to thank everyone who was there the day she came to the house, it was hard saying good-bye, but if she wanted to grow, she knew that she had to.

So one by one, she hugged each of them and they gave her a kiss and told her, "If you ever need to talk, you know all you have to do is ask."

There was a special place in her heart for Marik and Bakura, but she felt closer to Bakura. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do was to say good-bye to these two.

When it was time to say good-bye to them, she had tears in her eyes, Marik smiled and wiped them away and said, "You'll be just fine, you're going to be living with the best family anyone could ask for, if you want to talk to me just tell your brother, he'll call and I'll be here."

Then she had to say good-bye to Bakura, she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Bakura smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and said, "You've come a long way to show the world that nothing would keep you down."

She hugged him and said, "I'm going to miss you the most, you were the first person who ever showed me compassion, I'll never forget you."

Bakura said, "Hey, all I did was give a young lady the chance to prove to herself that she had the guts to become who she always wanted to be." Joey walked over and said, "We better get going, Roland's waiting for us."

So she looked back at everyone who had become a part of her life and they all smiled and waved good-bye and she turned and walked out to the Hummer with Joey, they got inside and Roland smiled and said, "Let's go home."

**At the Manor:**

When they walked into the door, she tensed up but then when she saw Greta smiling at her with her arms open, she ran over and as Greta's arms went around her, Serenity said, "It's good to be home."

Tears filled Greta's eyes as she said, "We're glad that you're home." Then she kissed Serenity and said, "Let me show you which room is yours, then afterwards how about if you help me fix some lunch for the others."

So they walked upstairs and when Greta opened the door and they went in, Greta asked her, "Do you like this room?" Serenity smiled at her and she said, "It's beautiful." They went back downstairs and when the got there, Greta said, "Let's go to the kitchen.

So together, they went into the kitchen and as they walked off, Roland turned to Joey and said, "She's going to be alright." Joey said, "I know."

Seto and Mokie came downstairs and when Joey saw them, he smiled and walked over and when Seto put his arms around Joey, Joey said, "We're home to stay."

Mokie hugged Joey and then he asked, "Where's Serenity?" Joey smiled at him and he said, "She's helping mom make lunch." Mokie went to the kitchen and Seto said, "It's good to have you back." Then he kissed Joey.

While Serenity was helping Greta fix lunch, she asked her, "Can I ask you a question?" Greta stopped what she was doing and said, "What do you want to know?"

Serenity looked at the floor and she said, "Is my brother gay?" Greta walked over to her, she gently lifted Serenity's head, and she said, "Would it bother you if he were?"

Serenity said, "No, I just want him to be happy." Greta smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and said, "So do we." Then Mokie came in and said, "What are you two doing?"

Greta smiled and said, "We're fixing lunch, what to help?" Serenity blushed when he smiled at her and he said, "Sure, what are we having?" Serenity said, "Hamburgers." Mokie walked over and said, "My favorite, how do you like yours?"

Seto and Joey walked into the kitchen just then and Joey smiled as he saw his sister interacting with Mokie and he whispered, "She's really going to be alright isn't she?" Seto said, "Yes she is, she's home with her family, a family that will love her no matter what."

After lunch, Greta said to Serenity, "Tomorrow if you want we can go to the Mall and we can get you some new clothes."

Serenity smiled at her and she said, "I'd love that." Then Serenity gave Greta a hug and said, "Thanks for letting me come live here." Greta gave her a kiss and said, "Where else would you be but with your family."

Roland then said, "I think that it is time that Mokie gets some new clothes and that the gets his hair cut" don't you son." Mokie put his hand on his head and said, "I'll get some clothes, but no one cuts my hair, it took me three months to get it the way I like it after that butcher cut my hair."

Roland started laughing, and then one by one everyone was laughing including Mokie himself. Seto then said, "Hey isn't next month when you go back to school?" Mokie glared at him and he said, "Yes, its next month, you and Joey are lucky, you don't have to go to school."

Greta looked at Serenity and she asked her, "What grade are you going to be in?" Rene looked at Joey who said, "She'll be a sophomore this year, but she hadn't been going when she lived with our mom." Greta smiled at her and she said, "Well let'sget your new clothes and then we'll find figure out when we need to get you registered."

Serenity didn't know if she was ready to go to school, what if anyone else found out what happened to her, what would she do then?" Seto walked over to her and he said, "If it doesn't work out, then we can make arrangements for a tutor to come here and help you."

She smiled at him and then she said, "I'll try." Joey smiled and gave her a kiss and he said, "I know that you'll do just fine." Greta then said, "How about if we all go out to dinner?" Mokie was the first to say, "Alright, can we go to the Golden Dragon?"

Roland laughed and said, "Go see if Matthew, Daniel and James ready and let him know that we're going out to dinner." Serenity then said, "What do I wear?"

Greta said, "What you have on will be great, we never dress fancy when we go out."

So then they all went outside got into the Hummer and as Roland drove to the Golden Dragon, when they went inside the lady asked, "Do you have a reservation?" Roland said, "Yes, it's the O'Brien party."

She smiled and said, "Please follow me." She showed them to a very nice table and as the men held the chairs for the ladies, they all sat down and then she said, "Your waitress will be right here."

The waitress came and asked, "Do you want anything to drink?" Roland said, "Water please." Then when she brought them their water, she asked, "Do you know what you want to order?" They all told her what they wanted; she smiled and said, "Thank you." Then she went to give the chief their orders.

They all had a great time, then when it was time for them to leave, Mokie asked, "Can we please go get something for dessert?" Greta laughed and looked at Roland who said, "Alright, but then we go home, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

When they got back to the Manor, they all went upstairs, when Serenity opened her bedroom door, she hesitated going in, Joey walked over to her and he said, "Are you going to be alright?"

Serenity smiled at him and she said, "I'm trying, but it's going to be kind of strange being in this room by myself." Seto then looked at Mokie, he nodded his head, and then Seto went over to Joey and whispered, "What if we all sleep in the room with her, we could make it kind of like a sleep over."

Joey smiled at him and then he went over and told his sister that Seto said, tears filled her eyes and she said, "You'd all do that for me?"

Mokie said, "Sure, you're part of our family and family always come first." Roland and Greta came upstairs to see what was going on, and when they heard what the boys were going to do, they were so proud of them, so they went back downstairs knowing that their new daughter would be just fine, her brothers were making sure that she was going to be alright.

Then there was a knock on Serenity's bedroom door, when Joey opened it, there stood Roland, Greta and Matthew, and they had three sleeping bags and when they put them on the floor, Serenity looked at Roland who winked at her and said, "Don't stay up to late."

She ran over and to them and threw her arms around both Greta and Roland and when they hugged her, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you." Roland smiled down at her and said, "Any thing for our daughter." Tears filled her eyes as she smiled up and said, "Thanks mom and dad."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Eight Coming Up..


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Eight

It has been two months since Serenity came to live at the Manor, and both she and Mokie are now in High School. Serenity was tested to see what her IQ level was and it was the highest in the entire school.

One thing that she loved was having a family who was there to support her in what ever she wanted to do, one day she came home with a letter from the Principal addressed to "The Parents of Serenity Wheeler" she gave it to Greta and when she opened it, she had tears in her eyes.

The letter read:

_**To the Parents of Serenity Wheeler:**_

_**It is my great honor to inform you that because your daughter's IQ tests were so high she has the opportunity to be able to attend Domino School for the Gifted. The Dean of the School would like to meet with you and your daughter at your earliest **__**convince**__**.**_

_**Mr. William Taylor**_

_**Principal of Domino High**_

Serenity looked at her mom and then she asked, "What does it say?" Greta let her read it and then Serenity said, "Do I have to go there, and I love it at my High School, all my friends are there."

Greta smiled at her and she said, "Honey, no one is saying that you have to, your principal is only saying that because of you IQ you could attend this other school if you want."

Serenity smiled at Greta and said, "Can I show dad the letter?" Greta kissed her and said, "Alright, he's in the living room watching the game with your brothers and the others."

So Greta and Serenity walked into the living room and when Roland saw them, he picked up the remote, turned off the television, and said, "What's wrong?" Serenity smiled and walked over and handed him the letter, when he was through reading it, he put his arms around her and gave her a hug and then he whispered, "Can I read it to the others?" She blushed and nodded her head yes.

Roland then said, " Everyone, listen to this:

_**To the Parents of Serenity Wheeler,**_

_**It is my great honor to inform you that because your daughter's IQ tests were so high she has the opportunity to be able to attend Domino School for the Gifted. The Dean of the School would like to meet with you and your daughter at your **__**convince**__**.**_

_**Mr. William Taylor**_

_**Principal of Domino High**_

When he was through reading the letter, everyone stood up and they all started clapping their hands and then Joey said, "Great going Rene."

Roland then asked her, "What do you want to do?"

Serenity looked at her dad and said, "I want to stay at Domino High, I love it there." Roland smiled at her and said, "Then that's exactly where you're going to stay."

Joey stood up and he walked over to his sister and he said, "I feel like dad, I'm so proud of my little sister, then he whispered, I got a letter just like that." Rene then said, "What did you do with yours?" Joey said, "I hung my on the wall in my room, why don't you do that too."

She blushed especially when the others made a fuss over the letter, after Mokie read it, he gave her a kiss and said, "Welcome to the Club."

Rene gave him a puzzled look and Roland laughed and said, "Both the boys were given similar letters, they chose to stay at Domino High just like you're doing."

Serenity then said, "Thank you all for all that you've done for me, it was your love and understanding that gave me the strength to want to get better and your love that showed me that I wasn't worthless that I did matter to someone."

That evening, Roland took the family out to dinner so that they could celebrate. They had a great time, they were all laughing and joking and Serenity couldn't remember having such a great time.

When they got home, Rene asked her dad, is there a picture frame that I can use, I want to put this letter on my wall?"

Roland smiled and went to find one, he came back and said, "Come on, I'll help you." Then Greta came and asked, "What's going on?" Rene said, "I'm going to frame my letter from the Principal and dad's going to help me put it on my wall."

Greta clapped her hands and the three of them walked upstairs to Rene's room, where Roland took the hammer and put a nail in the wall and Rene put the framed letter on it. They stood there and then Greta said, "This is one of the proudest days."

Serenity looked at her and Greta said, "The proudest day, was you became our daughter." Tears ran down Serenity's face when she heard what her mom said, then she went over and put her arms around them and said, "I love you both with all my heart, god blessed me the day he brought me here."

That evening when everyone was asleep, up in heaven, their grandmother was smiling down from heaven, she was blessing the family who opened their home and hearts to both Joseph and Serenity.

The next morning, when Serenity woke up, she found a little stuffed Angel upon her pillow, she looked around to see who was in the room, then she picked up the little stuffed Angel and went to talk to her brother.

When Joey answered the door, he found Serenity standing there holding a little stuffed Angel in her arms and he smiled and let her in and she asked, "Did you put this on my pillow?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "That's from grandma." She gave him a weird look and he said, "When I was first in the hospital, I saw a bright light around me and then I heard grandma's voice, she told me that I'd be alright, that all I had to do was open my heart to God and let him heal me."

She had tears running down her face as she listened to what he was telling her and then he gently wiped them away and said, "Grandma's tell you that you'll be just fine and that she'll always be there for you. All you have to do is close your eyes and you'll see her."

Serenity went back to her room and she put the Angel back on the bed, and she knelt on her knees and softlty whispered, "Grandma thanks for the Angel, I love it. Thanks for loving me and for showing me that God loves me and will always no matte what."

Then she got dressed, went downstairs and as she walked into the kitchen, she saw Greta standing at the cupboard getting breakfast going, she walked over, put her arm around her mom and kissed her and then she said, "I love you."

Greta turned around and gave her a big hug and kissed her back and then she said, "How about helping me get breakfast going?" Serenity smiled at her and they worked side by side getting breakfast ready for the others.

When Roland and the others walked into the kitchen he had tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips as he watched the two most precious women in his life getting their breakfast ready. He walked over and gave each of them a kiss and then he said, "You two sit down, let us serve you."

So Greta and Serenity sat down while the men served them breakfast and then they all sat down and ate too.

When they were done eating, then Joseph and Seto stood up and said, "Since mom and sis fixed breakfast, they can go sit down and we'll clean off the table and get dishes washed and dryed." You didn't have to tell Greta and Serenity twice, they hurried out of the kitchen while the men did the cleaning.

When they went to the living room and sat down, Serenity told her mom about finding the Stuffed Angel and how Joey told her that their grandmother left it there for her.

Greta smiled and said, "Your grandma came to see Joseph when he was in the hospital, she was the one who told your brother that he was worth living and that it was her love and strength that helped him get better.

And she gave you that Stuffed Angel to show you that you are the going to be alright and that you will be able to be anything you want.

Serenity hugged Greta and she said, "I'm blessed because of you, dad, my brothers and all the others showed me that I was worth living, I will always love all of you for that."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Nine Coming Up..


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Later that day, Seto wanted to talk to Joey alone, so he got Mokie and Serenity to help him, he asked them, "Can you tell Joey that I need to talk to him out by the gazebo." Serenity smiled and then she asked Seto, "You really like my brother don't you?"

Mokie then asked her, "Does it bother you if he does?" Serenity said, "No, I want my brother to be happy and if he does have feelings for your brother then I'm happy too." Seto hugged her and then she looked at Mokie and said, "We've got to go tell Joey."

Seto hurried upstairs to his room, he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and took out something and put it in is pants pocket and hurried back downstairs and out the side door and hurried to get to the gazebo before Joey could get there.

Roland saw the three of them talking and he chuckled to himself, "I wonder what they're doing?" He went to the kitchen and told Greta, "Do you know what Seto, Mokie and Serenity are up to?" Greta smiled up at him and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Roland walked over to her, he started tickling her, and she squealed for him to stop, he said, "Not until you tell me what you know." She then said, "Alright I'll tell you." He stopped tickling and when she got away from him she said, "I don't know." He then said, "Alright, I guess I'll have to go spy and see what they are up to."

Greta laughed and said, "Roland David O'Brien don't you dare, you leave those kids alone." Roland laughed and went over and put his arms around her and as he kissed her he said, "Alright Greta Sasha Fredrickson", then he took off with her right after him.

She chased him from the kitchen into the living room where he grabbed her and they fell onto the couch where he took her into his arms and kissed her, then he said, "Will you marry me and make me a happy man?"

Serenity and Mokie had come back from telling Joey that Seto needed to talk to him, when they saw Greta chasing Roland and then they saw them kissing and Mokie said, "Get a room." The two of them started laughing when Roland looked up and he said, "I asked her to marry me." Serenity ran over and hugged them and she said, "Say yes, then I'll have a real mom and dad."

Greta smiled at her and she said, "Mokie is that alright if we get married?" Mokie smiled and went over and hugged them too and he said, "I second what Rene said, "Please tell dad yes."

Outside in the back yard, Joey walked up to the gazebo and he said, "Seto are you here?" Then right behind him, Joey heard, "I'm right here." Joey spun around, Seto took him into his arms and kissed him, and then Seto said, "Marry me."

Joey threw his arms around Seto's neck and returned the kiss and when Seto lifted his head Joey said, "Yes, I'll marry you." Then Joey grabbed hold of Seto and he lost his footing and they fell to the ground, with Joey landing onto of Seto.

From behind them they heard, "Well if I were you, I wouldn't let Ro or Greta find you two in this position." Matthew stood there smiled down at them and then Joey got up and offered Seto his hand and he stood up.

Matthew walked off chuckling to himself, "I wonder when those two are getting married?" Seto and Joey walked hand in hand into the house, they found Roland, Greta, Serenity and Mokie in the living room, Seto then said, "I asked Joey to marry me and he said, yes."

Rene and Mokie jumped up and down they were so happy, then Roland and Greta walked over to them and Greta said, "We're so happy for you both." Then Mokie said, "Dad tell them."

Seto asked, "Tell us what?" Roland put his arm around Greta and he said, "I asked this beautiful woman to marry me and she said yes." Joey's eyes lit up and he said, "Seto did you hear, their getting married too."

Seto smiled and then he and Joey hugged them and then Serenity said, "Wouldn't it be great if we had two weddings on the same day?"

Mokie then said, "Rene, that's a great idea, mom couldn't you and dad get married on the same day as Joey and Seto?"

Joey went over to Rene and he said, "You're alright with me and Seto getting married?" Serenity then smiled and kissed his cheek and she said, "I just want you to be happy and if loving Seto makes you happy then yes, I'm alright with it."

Greta then said, "Well I guess that means that we all have to go get some real fancy clothes to wear." Serenity then said, "What do you mean by fancy?" Greta smiled at her and she said, "Well I'll need a Wedding Gown and you'll need a real nice dress, and the guys will need to go get fitted for tuxedos."

Seto then looked at Joey and he said, "And we'll be dancing and dancing and dancing some more." Roland laughed and then he looked at Serenity and she looked frightened and he went over and said, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Serenity then said, "I don't know how to dance." Roland smiled at her and then he said, "Well we can fix that, tonight after dinner, we can go to the Ball Room, and I'll teach you to dance." She smiled up him and she said, "I'd love that."

That evening at dinner, Roland stood up and looked at everyone at the table and he said, "I want to make an announcement, I asked Greta to marry me and she said yes, now I think that Seto has something to say."

Seto then stood up and said, "And I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes, so now we are going to have a double Wedding." Matthew, Daniel and James all stood up and said, "That's the best news we've had in a long time."

Roland then said, "Tonight after we get through eating, I'm going to teach my daughter to dance, I think that it would be nice if all of us are there." Serenity was somewhat frightened, but then Matthew said, "It's been a long time since any of us has danced, we all could use a little practice, that is if it's alright with you ladies."

Greta smiled at Serenity who said, "I'd like that." So then they all sat down and enjoyed their dinner and before it was over Serenity asked, "Would it be alright if we ask Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Odeon, Yami, Yugi and Solomon to come to the Wedding too."

Roland smiled and said, "That is a great idea," I'll call everyone in the morning and invite them to come." They finished eating and Joey said, "Let's help clean the table and get the dishes done, then we can all go to the Ball Room and do some dancing."

Later on when they all got the dishes done, they all went to the Ball Room, Seto went over to where the stereo was and he put on some nice dancing music and then Roland walked over and held out his hand and Serenity put her hand in his and he bowed and said, "May I have this dance?" Serenity giggled and they walked out onto the floor. This is the song they danced to:

I'm Already There by Lonestar

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that Ill be in your dreams tonight  
And Ill gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already There

Seto then walked over to Greta and he said, "May I please have this dance, he bowed and Greta put her hand into his and they walked out and stood beside Roland and Serenity and then they began to dance. They all had a great time, Serenity was able to follow Roland's lead, and soon she was dancing almost as good as an expert.

Then Roland danced with Greta, Seto danced with Joey and that left the three men dancing together, which was on crazy scene.

Before the song ended, Mokie walked over and held out his hand, Serenity smiled and put her hand into his, they went out onto the floor, and soon they were dancing.

Serenity thought that she was in a fairy tale story, dancing in the arms of her prince charming. Soon they were lost in the music and when the song ended, the others stood there smiling at this young couple still dancing.

Then Mokie looked up and saw the others watching them and he blushed and whispered, "The songs ended." Serenity then blushed, they stopped dancing, and he said, "Thank you for the dance." Then he kissed her cheek and they both blushed again.

Greta walked over to them and she put her arms around them and she said, "I think that it's time to get some sleep, we will need to go to the Bridal Shop in the morning, so lets all go to bed."

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty Coming Up..


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Forty

Greta and Roland were sitting at the kitchen table talking when she asked, "Can we have in Weddings in the back yard?"

He smiled at her and then he said, "I've already talked to Lawrence about having the ground keepers make sure that lawn gets mowed, and that they set up a huge tent so that the guests won't be sitting in the sun.

Then he asked me to ask you what your favorite flower was and I told him you loved Carnations, so that's what is going to be covering the arch over the front of the gazebo."

She then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, and whispered, "That's why I love you so, you always know what I want." Roland returned the kiss, and that's how Serenity and Mokie found them and Mokie looked at Rene who said, "What I wouldn't give for a camera."

Both Greta and Roland broke apart and started laughing and then Greta said, "What are you two up to?" Serenity blushed and then Mokie said, "We were wondering if it would be alright if we go to the movies, Matthew said that he'd drive us and pick us up."

Roland smiled at Greta and then he asked, "What movie were you two thinking about seeing?" Mokuba then said, "Serenity wants to see "High School Musical 3." Greta then said, "Alright, now do you have enough money to take her out?"

Mokie said, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to dad about, if he could maybe let me have enough, then I'll pay him back when he gives me my allowance."

Roland laughed and reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet, he got out two twenties and handed them to Mokie and he said, "Have fun, make sure that you call Matthew when the movie is over."

Serenity then said, "Matthew said that he was picking up his girlfriend and her daughter, the daughter wants to see the movie too." This caused both Greta and Roland to laugh and then Greta said, "Well you both have fun and we'll see all of you when you get home."

Matthew then came into the kitchen and when he looked at Roland, he said, "They told you didn't they?" Greta then said, "You must really love Shelly to take her and Cynthia to see that movie." Matthew smiled and said, "Well we've talked about someday getting married."

Roland then said, "I gave Mokie money for him and Rene, so don't let that little stinker make you think that you have to pay for them too."

Matthew laughed and said, "If I did, I was going make him sit between the two girls." Roland laughed so hard he had to sit down, "I'd pay to see his face when you told him."

When they left, Greta said, "Well let's see, the kids are gone, Seto and Joseph are out to dinner, and that leaves just the two of us, I wonder what we can do?" Roland smiled and said, "Well we could always go outside and just sit under the stars and make out."

She blushed and then she said, "You've got yourself a date; I'll meet you out there after I fix us some of my famous lemonade."

Roland blew her a kiss and went outside to sit up the double lounge chair and make sure that he brought out the big pillows so that they were comfortable.

When Seto and Joey got back, when they got inside they walked into the kitchen and when they didn't find anyone, they walked into the living room, but no one was there either. Then Joey said, "Come here."

Seto walked over and stood beside him as they looked out the Arcadia doors and there sitting on the double recliner was Roland holding Greta and they were kissing and giggling like school kids.

Joey said, "Let's go and leave them alone." So they walked back to the kitchen and found a note "Mokie took Serenity to the movies, Matthew his girlfriend and her daughter went too."

Seto then said, "Well what do you want to do?" Joey laughed at the expression on Seto's face and he said, "Well why don't we fix some popcorn, then we can go upstairs and watch a movie."

Seto put his arms around Joey and kissed him and then he said, "Alright, but I get to pick the movie." They laughed as they fixed the popcorn, then they went upstairs to watch the "Dark Knight."

It was nearly midnight when Matthew pulled up in front of the Manor, he said, "I bet everyone is in bed, so lets be quiet." Serenity said, "Thanks for taking us to the movies I really had a great time."

Matthew then gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "So did Cynthia, so I guess it was worth sitting there listening to all the teenage girls scream."

Then Mokie and Rene walked up the stairs and when they passed by Joey's room the heard Seto and Joey talking. Rene knocked on the door and when Joey answered it, he saw they were holding hands and he asked, "Did you two have fun?"

Seto came to the door and he too noticed that his brother and Rene were holding hands but like Joey, he didn't say anything about it. Rene said, "I had a wonderful time, but I don't know if Mokie really liked the movie."

Seto asked his brother, "What did you two go see?" Mokie told him, "High School the Musical 3." Joey then said, "Maybe next time you two can go see a movie that Mokie likes."

Then he said, "You two better get in bed, tomorrow mom wants to go to the Mall, she wants to get her Wedding Gown picked out and she also want you to get your dress picked out. Then all us guys have to get fitted for out tuxedos."

Seto then said, "Oh joy, we get to look like penguins, then he walked around the room like a penguin." This caused Rene to giggle and that was music to Joey, Seto and especially Mokie's ears.

Then Serenity gave Seto and Joey a kiss and she said, "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." They told her goodnight then Mokie walked her to her room. When she opened her bedroom door, she said, "Thank you for taking me to the movie, and I promise that next time we go, we'll see something that you'll like." Then she kissed his cheek and as she turned to go inside, Mokie said, "I did have fun, thanks for coming with me."

He then took her into his arms and really kissed her. When he lifted his head, she smiled and said, "Wow that was some kiss." Then she closed her bedroom door, and he smiled as he went to his bedroom, and got ready for bed. As Serenity got ready for bed, she touched her lips and as she looked into the mirror she whispered, "I wonder if this is how every woman in love looks."

Outside in the back yard, Roland was holding Greta in his arms and he whispered, "I can't hardly wait to marry you, I want you so badly right now." She kissed him and said, "Well if you think it's any easier for me to be here in your arms and not want you to make love to me, well your crazy."

Roland then said, "Maybe we'd better go inside before anything happens and the kids could come outside and well they'd see more then us kissing."

Greta giggled and Roland groaned and said, "Will you stop, it isn't easy for me to stand up right now." Then she stood up and held out her hand and he looked at her and said, "At this moment, lets just say that I'm not exactly ready to get up."

Greta started laughing and she said, "When you're able, you need to get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow. Now I'm going inside and see if the kids have gotten home." Then she blew him a kiss and went inside.

Greta walked to the kitchen where she found a note from Matthew saying, "We got home, thought that maybe you and Ro were in bed, see you all in the morning.

Roland just laid there until he could safely get up, then he folded the lounge chair and took the pillows inside, then he made sure all the doors were locked and he went to bed too.

One thing that Greta did before she went to bed, she went over to her desk, got out the Wedding Invitation and re-read what she had written to make sure that nothing was wrong, then she put it in an envelope to take to the Mall to have the printer make copies for her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty-One Coming Up..


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Forty-One

The next morning as everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast, Greta said, "When everyone is finished, I want to show everyone, it's a draft of the Wedding Invitation.

Matthew came to me the other day, showed me this, and asked if it was all right. I hugged him and said that I loved it. I want to know if everyone agrees on what he wrote."

When they were all through eating, and the table was cleared, and the dishes done, Greta walked over to the small desk in the corner, opened the drawer and took out a piece of paper. She passed it around the table and when everyone looked at it, they all agreed that it was great. This is what they read:

Matthew, Daniel, James, Serenity and Mokie

Invite you to attend the Weddings of

Roland David O'Brien

To

Greta Sasha Fredrickson

And

Seto Eugene Kaiba

To

Joseph William Wheeler

This Thursday 30th 2009

At Noon

The Wedding will be at the Kaiba Manor,

Reception to Follow

Please R S V P

Serenity ran over to her mom and she said, "It's beautiful, thank you for putting my name of it." Matthew gave her and hug and kissed her cheek and said, "Why wouldn't I, you're part of our family, and a very beautiful young lady, and I know that Greta and Roland agree as well as the rest of us."

Roland got up and walked over to them and he put his arm around Serenity's shoulder and bent down and kissed them both and he said, "I sure do, now we have two beautiful ladies in our family."

Then Roland turned to Matthew and said, "We love it, and thanks for writing it, now all we have to do is get dressed, go to the Mall.

While Greta and Serenity are getting their dresses ordered, and all of us guys get fitted for our tuxedos, I'll take the Invitation for the Wedding over to Mr. Nelson and ask him to make copies of it so that we can give out to our friends."

Then they all went to their rooms, got changed, and came downstairs to the living room, where they all left the Manor and Roland drove to town. When they got there, Greta said, "Alright lets say that in three hours we all meet in the Food Court, and then we can have some lunch before we head home."

As they entered the Mall, Serenity's eyes got very big; she still couldn't believe that such a huge place existed. Greta smiled as she watched Serenity look around and then she said, "Alright, it's now nine o'clock, so at noon we'll all meet and have lunch. Now I want all of you men to have fun, because that's what Rene and I are going to do."

Serenity loved looking at the beautiful dresses in the Wedding Shop; she was awed by how wonderful they all were. The owner of the store came up and smiled at her and she said, "Can I help you?"

Greta walked up, put her arm around Rene, and calmed her down, the woman kind of frightened her, and then Greta said, "I'm getting married in a few days and I want to see your best Wedding Gowns, and my daughter here wants to see all your best dresses."

The owner snapped her fingers and several other ladies came and when the owner told them that this woman was getting married and her daughter needed a beautiful dress to wear.

The other ladies hurried off, when they came back three of them had Wedding Gowns on and two had beautiful dresses on for Greta and Rene to decide what one they wanted.

Roland and the other men went to the Tuxedo Shop and when they walked in the Manager came up and said, "Can I help you?" Roland smiled at the others and said, "I'm getting married in a few days and these men are going to be in the Wedding Party, so we all need to be fitted for tuxedos."

You could almost see the dollar signs in the Managers eyes and he snapped his fingers and when the other tailors came out, he said, "This man is getting married in a few days, he needs out best tux and these other men are in the Wedding Party, so please fit them with our best tuxedos."

Greta picked out her Wedding Gown and Rene picked a really beautiful dress and when her mom saw her, tears filled Greta's eyes, standing there in front of her was her daughter who looked like a real life Princess.

Finally the men all got fitted for their tuxedos, and Seto said, "Joey, just remember when we get married, we have to do this whole thing again." The look that Joey gave Seto caused the others to burst out laughing and then Mokie said, "It's almost noon, can we go I'm getting hungry."

Roland then said, "You know so am I, so let's get out of here before I spend anymore money and go meet the ladies and have some lunch." When they got to the Food Court, Greta and Rene were already there, they were sharing a soda and when they saw the looks on the men's faces, they both started laughing.

They put three tables together and sat down, and then Joey said, "It isn't funny, you didn't have some man measure your crotch to see what length of pants you wore, and you and mom only had to find the dresses you wanted."

Serenity looked at her brother and then she said, "We had to have our breasts, waist and hips measured, and I was standing in my bra and panties as the woman was doing that." Joey nearly fell off his chair when his little sister said her breasts, hell she was to young to be having breasts.

Roland saw that he was concerned and he said, "Son, Rene is growing up and so her body will change and she will as she says get breasts, we all have to get use to that, she's developing into a very beautiful young lady and I'm proud to have her as my daughter."

Then Mokie said, "Can we not talk about Rene's breasts right now, I'm hungry so can we please order something to eat." Greta chuckled and she was soon joined by Roland and then he said, "Alright, everyone go up and order what you want, I'll be right there."

Roland held out his hand to Greta who took it and stood up and she said, "Dad, our kids are growing up faster then I want them too." Roland kissed her and he said, "Well we can't stop that, so what do you say we go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

She laughed and put her arm around him as they walked up and ordered what they wanted, and then Roland paid for all the orders. As they all sat down, Rene looked at Mokie who turned red and she giggled and thought to herself, "He really likes me, I'm glad because I like him too."

When they were done, the ladies went back to the Wedding Shop and the owner told Greta, we'll have both dresses delivered to the address you gave us tomorrow. Then she handed the bill to Greta who took out her charge card and paid for them.

While the ladies were finding out about their dresses, the men went back to the Tuxedo Shop, and the owner said, "The tuxedos will be delivered to the address you gave us tomorrow.

Then he gave Roland the bill and he took out his credit card and paid it, then they all went to find the ladies so that they could all go home.

They were about to leave when Roland snapped his fingers and said, "I almost forgot the Invitations, I'll be right back." Then he started jogging towards the Printers Shop, Greta couldn't take her eyes off him and Seto walked over and whispered, "Calm down mom, we all know how much you love dad, but don't let the others in the store know."

Greta pretended to swat him and she said, "I can't help it, he's on good looking man." Serenity giggled and when she and Mokie's eyes met, they both blushed and looked in the other direction. Joey noticed this and when he nudged Seto, he said, "I think that my baby sister is thinking the same thing mom is."

Greta turned and looked at them and they both shut up fast. Roland came back with a large envelope and inside was the Invitations, he then said, "Tomorrow all of you can give one to each of your friends." Then they walked out of the Mall and Roland drove them home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty-Two..


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Forty-Two

When they got home, Roland said, "Can I please have everyone's attention, we're having the Wedding outside in the back yard, the landscaping crew has been getting the gazebo and the area around it ready."

Then Greta said, "I won't have time to prepare the food or bake the cake, so I've asked one of my dearest friends who owns Vickie's Catering Company, to cater the Wedding and her mother is going to make the cake.

I need all of you to go change, and take some of the invitations and go give them to your friends, I need to know how many people that Vickie has to fix food for the Reception."

So they all went to their rooms, changed clothes and then Seto, Joseph, Serenity and Mokie took Invitations and Seto drove them all around Domino to deliver the Invitations.

Matthew went to the kitchen and told Greta, "I'll need three Invitations, and I'm bringing Shelly and her daughter Cynthia." Greta smiled as she gave him the three Invitations, and then she told him, "We're so glad to have you part of this family, we asked and you delivered with no questions asked, thanks again."

Daniel was the next one to go talk to Greta and he said, "I'll need four Invitations, I'm bringing my parents and Donna, to the Wedding." Then James was the last one to talk to Greta, he said, "I'll need four Invitations, I'm bringing my fiancée Lisa and my parents to the Wedding."

Greta smiled at the two men as she gave them each four envelopes that had an Invitation in each one, then she said, "Bless you both for just being a member of this family; we couldn't have gotten through the last year without either of you."

All three men gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and they all told her, "We're proud to be considered part of this family."

Then Seto, Joseph, Serenity and Mokie came downstairs and as they walked into the kitchen, Greta had just gotten through talking to the three men. Serenity held onto Joey's hand and she softly said, "We're really part of this family aren't we?" Joey hugged her and said, "Yes we are, and they love us as much as we love them."

Greta smiled as the they came into the kitchen, then she gave Seto four Invitations to deliver to the Ishtar's to invite, Ishizu, Odeon, Marik and Malik to come to the Weddings.

When Ishizu opened the door she smiled as he saw Seto standing there and then she said, "Welcome to our home. Seto and said, "I don't know if you've heard or not, but I asked Joey to marry me, well this Tuesday we're having a double wedding at the Manor." She looked at him and he smiled and said, "Oh yeah, Roland asked Greta to marry him too, that's why there'll be a double wedding."

Ishizu opened the envelope and she said, "We'll be there, I want to meet this young lady that made such an impression on Marik."

Greta gave Joseph three Invitations to deliver to the Game Shop to give one to Solomon, Yami and Yugi. When Joseph walked into the Game Shop, Solomon smiled and said, "It's good to see you again, how are you and your sister doing?"

Joseph smiled and said, "We're both doing great, I have these Invitations to give you, Yugi and Yami." Solomon opened his and when he read it, he smiled and said, "Yugi told me that you and Seto were seeing each other, I'm glad, because you both deserve to have happiness in your lives.

Tell Greta that we'll be there and let her know that Roland is one very lucky man to have her want to marry him." Then Solomon laughed and when Joseph got the joke, he did too.

Then she gave Serenity and Mokie each five Invitations, Roland was taking them to their friends and he was taking Serenity to Ryou's first so that she could give Bakura and Ryou an Invitation. Mokie was taking his to give to his four best friends.

When they got to Ryou's, Roland knocked and when Bakura opened the door and saw who was there, he said, "Come in, Ryou someone is here." Ryou came out of the kitchen and when he saw who was there, he smiled and said, "Welcome to our home."

Serenity took two of the Invitations and gave each Bakura and Ryou one, when they opened them; Ryou smiled and said, "We'll be there." Then Bakura noticed Mokie was holding Rene's hand and he smiled and walked over and said, "Treat her right."

Mokie stood there trying not to look scared and he said, "I will, I love her." Serenity then said, "Bakura we really do love each other."

Then Bakura said, "I'm happy for you both, Ryou, I do believe that in the future we'll be getting another one of these, when this young man marry's this young lady."

Then Roland took Mokie to each of the friends he wanted to invite so that he could give them each an Invitation. When they were through, Roland drove over to Kaiba Corp., and he told Mokie and Serenity, "I want to deliver these to the employees; Greta wants them all to be able to celebrate with us."

While Roland and the kids were gone, Greta took some of the Invitations and went to each of the employees who worked in the Manor and gave each of them an Invitation, they were all surprised but very happy to be able to come see the people that they love get married.

Greta looked at them and with tears in her eyes she said, "We're all family, and like Mokie says, family means more then anything in the world and I agree."

When everyone got home from delivering the Invitations, Greta said, "Lunch will be ready in about an hour." Seto walked over and told her, "We gave out all our invitations, so that means you'll need to call Vickie and tell her that she'll need to make enough food to feed about one hundred people."

Greta hugged him and then she said, "We'll have one hell of a great party after the Wedding." Everyone cheered and then they all went upstairs to get cleaned up for lunch."

Around two that same day, they delivered the Wedding Gown and dress and then the deliveries of the Tuxedos came later. Greta and Serenity took their dresses upstairs so that the men wouldn't see them, as they tried them.

Serenity couldn't believe how much her mom looked like a queen in that gown. It was almost like the dresses the women wore in the Elizabethan times; it was eggshell white. The dress was floor length and the sleeves were long and were made of lace. The neckline was heart shaped and it really showed off her figure.

When Serenity put her dress on, it was baby blue with long sleeves; the body of the dress fit her perfectly. It really accentuated her figure. Greta walked over, they stood side by side, and she said, "We look so great; the men won't be able to take their eyes off us." Serenity giggled, but she did have to agree that they really did look great.

The men all put their tuxedos up and then they went outside and looked to see how the transformation was coming, and were all glad that it was going to be done on time. Roland looked at Seto and Joseph and asked, "Have to two wrote your vows?" Joseph said, "We had them done for days now, have you and mom wrote yours?"

Roland smiled and said, "Yes, we have and now all we have to do is wait for tomorrow when we all stand up there in front of the Minister and tell our family and friends and recite why we love the ones we are going to marry.

Then the Minister will announce to that we are married, and then we can all go inside and eat the great food that I know Vickie will be making."

About then they heard Greta say, "See Rene, men only think with their stomachs, they don't realize that after we're married, then we will be starting our new lives together."

Serenity giggled when she saw the expressions on the men's faces as they listened to what Greta was saying."

Roland then looked at the men and he said, "Wasn't that what I just said?" The men all laughed and then Joseph said, "Hey keep me out of this." The men all walked off leaving Roland standing there alone, he said, "Cowards, come back here."

Greta laughed as she watched Rene walk off with the others and then she went over to Roland and said, "Hey, still love you." He smiled as he looked down at her and then he kissed her and the went inside too.

When Greta and Roland got inside he looked at her and said, "How about if I order some food from our favorite restaurant tonight, you know to celebrate tomorrow." Greta kissed him and she said, "That's a great idea, you call and I'll go tell the others."

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty-Three Coming Up..


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Forty-Three

The next morning when Serenity woke up she lay there thinking how lucky she really was and how extremely happy she was for the first time that she could ever remember. She got up, took a shower, got dresses, and went downstairs to see if she could help her mom fix breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Greta standing at the stove and she walked over and said, "Mom can I help you?"

Greta smiled when she heard Rene and she said, "You can start making the toast, we're having scrambled eggs, bacon, ham and toast and of course lots of coffee."

When they had breakfast ready, the others came walking in, and the first thing that they said was, "Please can we have some coffee." Serenity giggled as she put the coffee pot on the table along with the cream and sugar.

When they were through eating, Mokie went over to Rene and asked her, "Can you come outside; I'd like to talk to you about something?"

She smiled at Mokie and his heart fluttered, and she told him, "Alright." So he took her hand in his and they walked outside.

As they walked out the door, Roland smiled and looked at Greta and he said, "I believe that the love bug has stung our son."

Greta chuckled and said, "I know and you and the others had better leave them alone." Roland looked at her and he said, "What do you mean?"

She laughed and then she said, "I know that you, and if I find out that anyone teased either of them, well who ever does they'll have me to contend with."

Mokie and Serenity held hands as they walked out in the garden and as they came up to the reflection pond, she said, "The last time I was out here with Joey, I was terrified but like he told me that when I was ready that this family would welcome me, and everyone did just that."

Mokie then put his arm around her and as she stepped closer to him, Mokie gave her a kiss and she returned it back.

As he lifted his head, they were both breathless and he said, "I've fallen in love with you and someday I want to ask you to become my wife."

Serenity turned and as she looked at directly into his eyes she said, "I'm in love with you too, and when that day comes I'm going to tell you yes."

Then she laid her head on his shoulder and they just stood there not saying a word, they enjoyed just being together.

Seto and Joey were out by the gazebo talking and when they went back to the house, they accidentally overheard what Mokie and Rene were talking.

Joey turned and looked at Seto and he said, "My baby sister is a beautiful young woman and she couldn't pick a better young man to fall in love with, Mokie will never hurt her, he'll always love her the way that you love me."

Seto took Joey into his arms and he tenderly kissed him and when Seto lifted his head he said, "I can hardly wait to make you my life mate, then I can take you into my arms and show you exactly how much I love you."

Joey blushed and said, "I feel the same way, I love you for waiting into we are married, I know how hard it has been for the two of us, but I also know that on our wedding night it'll be worth all the cold showers we've both had to take."

Mokie and Rene started walking around the garden, they saw Seto and Joey kissing, Rene looked at Mokie, he smiled, and they just kept on walking, as they left, Joey said, "Let's go inside and leave them alone."

So they left and went inside and as they walked in, Greta said, "Did you two see Mokie and Rene?" Seto looked at Joey and he said, "No, we were out by the gazebo, we didn't see anyone."

Greta smiled at them, but she knew that they had probably overheard what Mokie and Rene were talking about, but being that they too were in love, they must of just came inside.

She was so proud of all their kids; she knew that both she and Roland were very blessed to be the parents of such wonderful kids, even if they weren't really theirs.

About an hour later, Mokie and Rene came inside and they went to sit down on the couch to watch the movie that the others were watching.

Roland smiled as he looked at them sitting there holding hands and Greta looked up at him and he winked at her and she knew that he to was proud of them. Greta got up to go make some more popcorn and Rene followed her, when they got to the kitchen, Rene said, "Mom can I talk to you for a minute."

They sat down at the table and Greta said, "Alright, what is it?" Serenity looked down at her hands and then she looked up and there were tears in her eyes. Greta moved over closer to her and as she put her arm around Rene she said, "Honey what's wrong?"

Serenity then said, "I love Mokie with all my heart and when we were out in the garden he told me that he loved me too and that when we're older he wants me to marry him, but how can I, I'm not a virgin."

Greta smiled at her and she said, "What happened to you wasn't your fault, you are a beautiful young woman and Mokie loves you for yourself, and if I know him, it won't matter to him one way or any other." Rene held onto her mom and she said, "Thank you for wanting to be my mom, I love you."

Greta hugged her and said, "I love you too, and I'll always think of you as my daughter, now how about if we wipe these tears off and go fix those men in there some more popcorn." Rene giggled and said, "If we don't hurry my brother is going to be eating the bowl."

They were laughing as they came back with some more popcorn, causing the men to give them weird looks and that only made them laugh all the harder. As Rene went over to sit beside Mokie, Greta sat down beside Roland and she whispered, "I'll tell you later." He kissed her and they went back watching the movie.

When the movie was over, Matthew stood up, looked at Greta and said, "I hope you don't get mad, but all us men are planning on having a bachelor party for Ro, and Shelly, Lisa and Serenity are planning on giving you a bridal shower."

Greta looked at Rene who blushed and then Greta said, "I think that it's great, but I have just one request, please don't everyone get so drunk that no one is going to be able to drive home." Roland chuckled and said, "Don't worry; you know that I don't drink so I won't let anyone drink too much."

Greta then asked, "When and where is this bachelor party to be at?" Matthew smiled and he said, "I reserved the Purple Dragon for tomorrow afternoon, I've invited all our male friends and some of Seto and Joey's friends too."

Then Matthew said, "Shelly and Lisa will be here with some of their friends and they've invited Tea and Ishizu to come too, Shelly said that they'd all be here around one tomorrow."

Greta clapped her hands and said, "I'm going to have a bridal shower." This caused everyone to burst out laughing, and then Rene said, "You're not mad that we're doing this for you both."

Both Roland and Greta went over, they hugged Serenity, and Roland said, "This is going to be fun, thanks to all of you for wanting to do this for us." Then Greta said, "I guess we had all better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us."

When everyone went to their rooms, Roland asked Greta, "What were you and Rene talking about in the kitchen?" She told him what Rene said, tears ran down his face and he kissed her and said, "God blessed us the day he sent you and me to work here, and we've been blessed every day since. I love you lady and will till the day I die."

She hugged and gave him a kiss and said, "I feel the same as you do and I love you Ro and have since the day I first saw you and I'll love you till the day I die."

They walked hand in hand to their rooms then he kissed her one more time before she went into her room, he then went to his. They both said prayers that their daughter would know just how much everyone here loves her at home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty-Four Coming Up..


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Forty-Four

Today is the bachelor party for Roland; they are having at the Game Shop. Everyone is there and they are having a great time. Because Mokuba is there too, there isn't any liquor allowed. _(Later they would be toasting Roland's last day as a single man with a glass of Champagne, and even Mokie would get a small glass.)_

At the Game Shop, the men have brought some gifts for Roland and some of them are kind of well shall we say a little off color. Each man stood up and toasted Roland, Matthew was the first he said, "I've known Ro for years, we use to be in the same unit when we were in the Army.

He was then and still is now one hell of a great man, he always tries to find the best in everyone he meets, and that's more then some men do. So here's to my best friend and a man that I consider my brother."

Daniel went next, he said, "I feel the same about this man as Matthew does. We were all in the same Unit in the Army and Ro was our Commanding Officer and if it wasn't for him, well we might not be here, so let's raise our glasses to this man, who is a friend and my brother."

James had tears in his eyes as he stood up and he said, "Like these two men have said, "Ro is one hell of a great man, a good friend and someone I think as a brother. We've been through a lot of things and it was Ro who brought us home, so I raise my glass to this man."

All the men toasted Roland, then it was Solomon's turn and when he stood up, he wiped the tears from his eyes as he said, "To one of my best friends who have been here for me when I needed a helping hand. I raise my glass to you, may your life continue to bring you happiness."

Then there were three more to toast Roland, they were his son's. Seto went first, he said, "When my brother and I were adopted by Gozaburo, we were given a chance for a better life or so I thought, but it turned out to be a nightmare, one I never thought I'd wake up from.

Then this man, my dad made all my nightmares disappear with the help from my mom; some kids complain about their parents, well all I do is thank god for mine. Dad, thanks for being there for me and Mokie, I love you."

Mokuba went next, and when he stood up tears were running down his face as he stood up and looked at his dad, he said, "My dad came into our lives when we really needed someone to protect us from the horrible life me and my brother was living.

As my brother just said, he stopped the nightmares that we were living and brought us laughter and love, alone with our mom. So when I hear kids at school complain about their parents, I thank god for mine. Dad, I love you and I'm so glad that you're marrying mom."

Joey was the last one to stand up; he raised his glass, wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I want to tell the world just what a great man my dad is. Like Seto and Mokie has said, he helped stop their nightmares, well dad brought me back from the hell that the man who was suppose to protect me put me there.

Dad, you have been there to listen to me and to show me that love can make the difference between life and death, if it weren't for you and mom's love I'd probably be in some institution locked up because I would have lost my mind. I love you and always will."

Now, it was time to for Roland to open his gifts, from Matthew he got a The Cook Book for Dummies, Roland said, "This is going to come in handy for when I try to cook for my family.

Everyone laughed, and then from Daniel he got a very nice set of Bar-be-cue Utensils, from James he got an apron that said, "The Worlds Best Cook.

Solomon, Yugi and Yami gave him a very rare set Chess Set that had Egyptian figures, Odeon gave him some expensive Cologne, Seto and Joey gave him two tickets to Hawaii that he could use to take Greta on their honeymoon, and then Mokie gave his dad a Key Chain that had a picture of the entire family on it.

Now came the gag gifts, Roland got two G-Strings one had fur on it while the other had a holster and a small gun from Bakura, he got two bikini briefs that had snaps on the side for easy removal from Marik, he got a box of multi-colored condoms, and they were eatable too, they were from everyone.

All in all he had one hell of a great time, he really enjoyed himself even if there wasn't a stripper, but then there was a knock on the front door, and when Solomon opened it, there stood this buxom blonde and she said, "Is Roland O'Brien here?"

Solomon didn't know what to do, he let her in and she walked over and stood in front of Roland and she said, "Said, this is from Greta," then she turned on the radio she was holding and she started gyrating and shimming, then she sat on his lap and said, "enjoy your life with your lovely lady." Then she kissed his cheek and left.

After the stripper left, Solomon said, "Let's eat before it gets cold."

They all laughed as they helped themselves to the good food, and as Roland was eating he looked around the room and thought to himself, "I'm one lucky man, I have the best friends, I'm marrying the woman I love and we have the best kids any parent could ever want."

Before everyone left, Solomon brought out a bottle of Champagne, and they all raised their glasses to toast Roland's last day as a single man.

**At the Manor:**

At the Manor, the ladies were throwing a bridal shower for Greta; they were having it in the family room. When Serenity went to get her mom and brought her to the family room, Greta's eyes filled with tears as she saw how beautifully decorated they had the room.

Serenity sat down next to Greta, she really didn't know some of the ladies, Greta smiled at her and that gave her the courage to open up and have fun. Shelly said, "Today we're here to celebrate the coming marriage of Greta to Roland, I've only know Greta for a short time, but I've grown to love her and Roland is one lucky man to have this lady.

Matthew introduced me to his family and I'll tell you I never want to lose any of the friendship and love that I've found in this house. Here's to Greta, one woman that I hope I can be like, may you have many years of happiness as the wife of one hell of a great man."

Lisa was the next, and she said, "James has talked about this special lady and the day I met her for the first time, I knew that what he said was true, she really is one in a million and I'm glad to call her my friend."

Ishizu then went next, "I've known Greta since she first came to work at the Manor, I never knew what was happening to the boys, but when I finally found out, I couldn't help applaud Greta for what she helped Roland do. So to my friend I say, God bless you.

Tea said, "I first met Greta when Mokie got sick at school and I brought him home, this woman is the most wonderful lady that I've ever met, she is fierce when it comes to her family and I consider myself lucky to know her."

One by one the women all toasted Greta, then it was Serenity's turn, she stood up looking around the room at the other women who all said nice things about her mom.

Then she looked down at Greta and she said, "It was the love of this woman and Roland who gave me the courage to want to live again.

My life before coming here was a nightmare, I never knew what the love of a mom was, then one day this beautiful lady came into my life and she touched my soul and showed me the way back. Mom, I love you and dad and I want to shout it to the world, my mom is the best mom in the world."

Greta then stood up, she looked around the room and then down at her daughter, and she said, "I want to thank everyone for being here today and for giving me this party. It is so much fun to be here today with all of you; I love the way the room is decorated, the love that is filling this room and everyone who came today.

When Greta sat, down she wiped the tears from her face and then Shelly stood up and said, "Alright, lets get this party going." They had games and gave out nice prizes to the winner, and then it was time for everyone to give Greta their gifts.

From Shelly, she got a fancy negligee; it was a soft blue, which was her favorite color. From Lisa she got a pair of matching slippers to go with the gift that Shelly gave her.

Ishizu gave Greta a beautiful bound set of Cook Books, Tea gave her some fancy cologne and then Serenity gave her mom a locket, when Greta opened it, she found on one side was a picture of her and Joey and on the other was a picture of Roland, Seto and Mokie.

Greta thanked everyone for their gifts, she looked at Serenity, and she said, "Please help me put this locket on, I'm never taking it off. It has pictures of my family and I'll treasure it for ever." Rene smiled through her tears and she fastened the claps for Greta.

Then Shelly said, "Alright, now we want to give you some very special gifts, I hope that you won't be too embarrassed when you open them."

Shelly gave her two-lace teddy's that had snaps in the crotch, she said, "That's for easy access." Greta laughed and said, "They might come in handy." Everyone laughed.

Lisa gave her some Body Paint, she said, "This paint can be eaten or washed off, which ever you want to do."

Ishizu blushed when she handed Greta her gag gift, "Shelly picked it out." Greta opened it and inside she found "Scented Oils", the kind that you use when you want to how do you say turn your partner on.

Tea gave Greta several pairs of crotch-less panties and two bras that had a hole where the nipple is. She said, "I got some of these for my bridal shower, and they really come in handy, especially when you don't want anyone to know what you're doing." Greta laughed and said, "I bet they do." Again everyone laughed.

Then Serenity handed her mom a package and said, "Shelly and Lisa took me to Victoria Secret and helped me pick this out, I hope you like it." Greta opened it and inside she found a G-String and on it was these words, "Hot Momma."

Greta burst out laughing as she hugged Rene who was turning blood red and she said, "I love it." All in all everyone had a great time and as Greta went around, hugged everyone, and thanked them for the gifts and for throwing her the party.

Shelly then said, "It isn't over yet, we have all this good food to eat and afterwards, I have one more surprise for you." After they got through eating, there was a knock on the door, and when Shelly opened it, there stood a gorgeous looking man, he said, "Is there a Greta Fredrickson here?"

Greta held up her hand and he walked over to her and said, "This is from Roland, hope you like it." Then he turned on the radio and started dancing around, he then started stripping off his clothes.

When he got down to his bikini, he smiled and sat on her lap and said, "I hope that you have many years of happiness with the man you're going to marry." Then he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

Greta burst out laughing and she said, "That old devil, he sent me a handsome man and then he just got up and left, oh, well I'll soon have my own handsome man and he won't get away."

That caused everyone including Rene to laugh so hard that they all had tears running down their faces. Shelly then said, "I hope that you enjoyed your party, my you always have love, laughter and many more parties with your husband."

Before everyone left, Shelly went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of Champagne, then they all toasted Greta's last night as a single woman. Greta hugged and kissed everyone before they left and she again thanked them for all her gifts.

After everyone had gone, Greta looked at all the gifts that she received, she loved them all but the locket that Rene gave her was the most precious gift she had gotten, she opened it up and looked at the pictures and thought, "I'm one lucky woman, I'm marrying the man I love and we have the best kids any parents could ever want."

When the men got home, and Greta show Roland what she got and he showed her what he got, they laughed and even cried because they were so very lucky to have the best friends and especially because they had the best kids in the world.

After dinner, Greta said, "We all better get some sleep, tomorrow is the big day, I'm marrying the man of my dreams." So they all went to their rooms and as they all fell asleep, up in heaven a very beautiful being smiled down on the Manor and she said, "God made those two special, they have given my grandkids and home and all the love that they'll ever need."

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty-Five Coming Up.. The Wedding..


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Forty-Five

It was a beautiful morning, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and the back yard was abuzz with workers setting up the huge tent where the chairs for the guests would be sitting.

Greta was up early making sure that there was coffee for everyone in the house and for the workers outside. She had baked biscuits and was making the batter for pancakes when Roland came in. He walked over, kissed her cheek, and said, "In a few hours we'll be married."

She turned around, put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss and said, "Yes and our son and Joseph will be married too." He hugged her and said, "I guess I'll go outside and see how things are going."

Serenity came downstairs just as Greta was walking with Roland to the side door. When they saw her, they walked over and Greta gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "How are you this morning?" She told him, "I'm so happy that today you and mom and Seto and Joey are getting married."

He hugged her and said, "So am I." She giggled then she said, "Can I ask you and mom a question?" Roland smiled and said, "Honey, you can ask us anything, why don't we go sit down."

Serenity sat between them and she said, "Is it alright if I have feelings for Mokie, the reason I'm asking is, you keep saying that I'm your daughter, isn't it wrong to have feelings for him."

Greta smiled and then Roland said, "Honey, Mokuba and Seto are my sons, I got guardian ship when their step-father passed away (Roland really killed him for what he was doing to Seto.)

When Greta and I call you and Joseph our kids because we love you both so much, if you really have feelings for Mokie then I say good for you."

She smiled as she hugged them and then she her dad, "Where were you going?" He said, "I was going outside to see what the men were doing, I want everything perfect for today."

Serenity said, "I'm going to go help mom fix breakfast, see you later."

He had tears in his eyes as he watched her walk away, it hadn't been that long ago when he didn't know if they'd ever be able to reach and bring her back to reality, but he has thanked god every day that they did.

When Roland walked outside, and he went over and talked to John, the head of the workers and he said, "The yard is really great looking and I know that Greta is going to love what you and your men did to the gazebo."

John smiled and said, "Thank you, that is what we all hoped to do, she has always been very kind to all of us and we want to make this day as special as we can."

Roland shook hands with him and then he went back inside and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, Greta smiled and said, "Here, will you please take this out to John and the men, Rene can help by taking the cups out for them to drink their coffee from."

When they went outside, Rene was sticking close to Roland and he noticed it and he softly said, "John is an old friend; he has a daughter your age." She smiled at him and when Roland set the pot on the table and told John, "Greta sent this coffee out for you and the men."

John thanked him and then Serenity held out her hand and said, "My name is Serenity, I'm Roland and Greta's daughter." John knew about how she came to be living here and he smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, I bet you're excited to see your mom and dad get married."

She smiled and said, "Yes I am, and I'm also glad to see my brother and Seto got married too." John then said, "We are too, you know that Greta has invited all of us and the staff to attend the Weddings."

Serenity said, "I know, mom always loves to have the people that she loves near her and I know that everyone loves to be near her too."

Roland smiled at them and then she said, "We better get inside before your mom comes looking for us, we might get our butts smacked." Serenity laughed and she said, "It was nice meeting you." John then said, "I like meeting you too."

When they got back inside everyone else was sitting at the table waiting for them to come and sit down, then Greta said, "Mokie please will you say grace." Everyone held hands and Mokie said, "Please bless this table and the food on it, and bless everyone sitting at this table. Today is a special day, thank you for making this day special for all of us. Amen."

Everyone nodded and said, "Amen." Then they all ate breakfast, when they were all done, Greta said, "Soon the florist and Vickie's Catering Company will arrive, Matthew will you Daniel and James show them where to have the flowers taken and where Vickie can sit up the tables."

Matthew smiled and said, "All of you get upstairs and get ready and leave everything to us." So after the dishes were done, Greta, Roland, Serenity, Mokie, Joseph and Seto all went upstairs to get ready. One hour later the florist delivered the flowers, Matthew showed the men where to take the carnations and while they were arranging them on the arch on the gazebo, the also placed one carnation on the each chair for the guest.

Then Vickie arrived with her crew, James and Daniel helped them carry the tables and the coolers of food into the Ball Room where the Reception was to be held. After Vickie got every thing unloaded, she began arranging the tables and chair according to how Greta wanted them. When they were done, James said, "The Minister will be arriving soon, why don't you and your people get changed and go outside and sit down."

So as the guest began arriving, upstairs Greta and Serenity were in Serenity's room getting their dresses on and there was a knock on the door, it was Tea, she said, "I came to help fix both you and Serenity's hair."

In Mokie's room, Seto, Roland and Mokie were getting their tuxedo's on, both Mokie and Seto were having trouble tying their ties, Roland laughed out loud and then he said, "Here let me before either of you strangle yourselves." When they were done, Roland and Seto walked back downstairs and to the living room to wait until it was time. Mokie walked to Rene's room, knocked on the door and when Rene opened it, Mokie couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

When Mokie walked in and saw his mom, tears filled his eyes and he said, "Mom you look like a Queen waiting for her King." Greta smiled and went over and gave her son a kiss and said, "Don't you dare get me crying."

Then Mokie looked at Rene and he said, "You are so beautiful, I hope that you'll dance with me." Serenity smiled and said, "I will and you look handsome today."

In Joseph's room, he was trying to get his tie tied, and having a hard time, when the door opened and in walked Solomon. Joseph laughed and said, "Thank goodness, I thought that I'd hang myself before I got this darn thing tied."

Solomon laughed, walked over and he tied the tie and said, "You will exchange vows with Seto and express your love for each other, it is a great day to do it. Now lets go, before they come looking for us."

When they left Joey's room, they saw Greta, Mokie and Rene come out of her room and Joey's eyes filled with tears as he saw how beautiful his baby sister and his mom were. "It is a great day for a Wedding," Joey said.

Outside all the guest were seated, the Minister was standing under the arch and waiting there for the ones they loved were Roland on one side and Seto on the other.

Then Joseph walked over to his mom and he offered her his arm and he said, "Let's go marry the men we love." She kissed his cheek and she said, "Let's do it."

Then the music started, down the aisle came Mokie with Serenity on his arm then behind them came Joseph with Greta holding onto his arm, they walked down the aisle to where Seto and Roland were standing.

When Roland saw Serenity and how beautiful she was and how handsome Mokuba was tears filled his eyes as he realized just how grown up they both were, and his heart over flowed with love for both of them.

But when he saw Greta, his heart skipped a beat, and he smiled at her, and she blushed, and that made him happy that she would be his blushing bride.

When Seto saw his brother and Serenity, he knew that in the future there would certainly be another wedding here at the Manor, then his eyes locked on Joey and he couldn't believe just how damn lucky he was to have found someone to love and who would love him, no questions asked.

Then Roland came down and offered his arm to Greta who walked up the steps to where the Minister was, Seto came down and Joseph took his arm and they did the same.

Then the Minister said, "Dearly Beloved we are gathered her to join these two couples in Holy Matrimony, please let us bow our heads, then he said, "We ask you to bless this day and these people who want to marry the one they love. Amen"

Then the Minister said, "Who gives these people away?" Then Serenity, Mokie and everyone all stood up and said, "WE DO!"

Then the Minister said, "Each of these couples have written their own vows, Greta will you say yours first."

Greta's Vows:

"When this man asked me to marry him, I didn't have to think twice. I've known that someday we'd get married and today is our day. Roland is a strong man, but I've seen him cry when he's afraid for our children, and that made me love him even more, I will always be there for him, no questions asked.

I Greta Sasha Fredrickson take you Roland David O'Brien as my husband; I will give you my love and will show you everyday how much I love you. Our love will last all the days of our lives until death us do part."

"Now Roland please say your vows."

Roland's Vows:

"The day I asked this beautiful woman to become my wife she didn't think twice she told me yes. Greta is a strong woman especially when it comes to our family. I've seen her when she is happy, and I've seen her when she's defending our children. I will always be there for her, no questions asked.

I Roland David O'Brien take you Greta Sasha Fredrickson as my wife; I will give you my love and will show you everyday how much I love you. Our love will last all the days of our lives until death us do part."

"Now Joseph please say your vows."

Joey's Vows:

"The day Seto asked me to marry him made me the happiest that I've been in my entire life, we've both been through so much and that's what made is to go on living.

I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate. I will love you and keep our love alive for eternity. I will be there for you for the rest my life, no questions asked. We will be together until death is do part."

"And now Seto please say your vows."

Seto's Vows

"The day I asked Joey to marry me was the happiest day of my life. We have been through things that no matter what has made us stronger, it is that strength that has given us the courage to want to be married.

I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate; I will love you and keep our love alive for the eternity. I will be there for you for the rest of my life, no questions asked. We will be together until death is do part."

The Minister then asked for the rings, Serenity and Mokie gave him the rings and the Minister said, "Will all of you please repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and to show that we are now married in the eyes of god and before our family and friends."

Then Roland, Greta, Seto and Joseph recited the vows, placed the rings on each other's fingers and then the Minister said, "I now pronounce you Roland and Greta husband and wife, and you Seto and Joseph life mates."

Everyone I want all of you to meet Roland and Greta O'Brien and Seto and Joseph Kaiba, may all of you have years of happiness."

Then everyone stood up and cheered and Serenity and Mokie ran up and they hugged everyone, then Vickie said, "Come on everyone, let's go to the Ball Room and Celebrate the Marriages of Roland to Greta and Seto to Joseph."

Please R&R..

Chapter Forty-Six Coming Up..The Reception..


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Six

Roland, Greta, Seto and Joseph led the way inside to the Ball Room, as they guests stood up they took the Carnation with them, as they entered the room, they found the table to sit at by seeing their names on a personalized name plate.

As they sat down, Vickie and her crew wheeled in trays of food and placed the dinner that each person had asked for, as they were eating, Matthew stood up and said, after we get finished eating, Vickie will bring out the Wedding Cake for the newlyweds to cut.

After we've all had a piece, I'd like for each person to come up to the newlyweds table, place the Carnation on the center of the table and toast the couples.

After they all got finished eating, one by one the guests walked up and placed their flowers on the center of the table, then they toasted the couples.

**Solomon's Toast:**

Today I'm here to wish these two couples all the joy and happiness in the world. I've known both Roland and Greta ever since they first came to work at the Manor.

I first met Seto when Roland called me for help, well lets just say that from that day, I've come to love him as if he were my own grandson.

Now there's Joseph, I've known him since before he was born, he's been my grandson's best friend. So today I'm standing here to say, I hope that all find the happiness that comes from being not only friends but lovers."

**Matthew's Toast:**

Roland and I go way back, he's the most honest man that I've ever met, he'd give you the shirt off his back if he thought that you needed it. When I first met Greta, well I thought that heaven had lost an angel, she's loving, caring and most of all fiercely protective of her family.

Seto has been like a nephew to me, he's been through a lot and yet he's been able to find the good in everyone he meets.

When I first met Joseph, I knew that we'd be friends, he is one hell of a young man who loves his family and will do anything to make sure that they are all safe.

I want to wish each and everyone of you all the happiness in the world."

**Daniel's Toast:**

Like Matthew, I've know Roland for a long time and in that time I've discovered that he'd do just about anything to help our someone if he thought they were in trouble. Greta, well she's one in a million. She welcomed me into their family with no questions asked, and I'm here to tell everyone that I do believe that she is one of God's special Angels.

Seto is a great young man, like his father Seto will defend anyone that he thinks is in need of a friend, he is loving and caring to his brother and to all of us who live in the Manor.

Joseph came to live here when he needed love and understanding and in return he has given it back ten fold, I consider him like a younger brother one who I love unconditionally.

I want to say, that I hope all of you find the happiness that all of you deserve and that none of you ever forget that today is the first day of the rest of your lives."

**James's Toast:**

I have to agree with my brother Daniel, Roland is one hell of a man, I've seen him when he's been at his worst to when he's laughing at something that someone said. I love him like a brother.

When I first met Greta, well I too thought that she was an Angel that fell from heaven, she can be the best friend anyone could ever want, but don't ever make her mad, she can be like a mother bear defending her family.

Seto is one great young man who has been through a lot and still he came out trusting people and he's very protective of his younger brother. I consider him as my friend, on that I'd do anything for.

When I first met Joseph, I didn't know if he'd be able to come back from that dark place that his father made for him, and now he's sitting up there next to his life mate, and I'm happy that he's part of our family.

I wish everyone all the happiness that they all deserve, make sure that you tell each other everyday just how much you love each other."

**Mokuba's Toast:**

What can I say, my dad is the greatest man in the world, he loves us and will do anything to make sure that we are safe. I love him with all my heart and I hope that when I'm older I can be half the man my dad is.

When mom first came here, she took charge and brought my brother and me through so much anger and mistrust. She showed us that we are loved and that no matter what she'll love us forever.

My brother is my hero, he's been through so much that would of made anyone else run and hide, but not my brother. We've been through so much and still I can always count on his live and support whenever I need it.

When I first met Joey, he was searching to find out who he was and when our family reached out to him he held onto us and today he's like my other brother.

I want to tell all of you that I love you and hope that all of you find the happiness and that life can offer.

**Serenity's Toast:**

When I first came here I was a mess and it was dad and mom's love that showed me that no matter what they'd love me and it was their love that helped me get better.

Seto has been like a brother to me who has given me his love like my parents without any questions asked.

Then there is my brother, we have both been through hell and at times I know that we never thought that we'd find out way out of the madness that we found ourselves in. But with our family's love and strength, we both did.

I want to do something special for my family, grandpa said that he'd help me by playing the guitar, I'm going to sing a song that I heard mom sing once and it meant so much to me, so here's to all of you from me. Here's the song that Rene sang:

IN THE GARDEN by Charles Austin Miles

I come to the garden alone

While the dew is still on the roses

And the voice I hear, falling on my ear

The Son of God discloses

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am His own

And the joy we share a we tarry there

None other has ever known

He speaks and the sound of His voice

Is so sweet he birds hush their singing

And the melody that He gave to me

Within my heart is ringing

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am His own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other will ever known

I'd stay in the garden with Him

'Tho the night around me is falling

But He bids me go; through the voice of woe

He voice to me is calling

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am his own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other has ever known

Roland, Greta, Seto and Joseph all had tears in their eyes and they listened to all the toasts, and when Rene started singing the Hymn, Greta had tears running down her face, when Rene was through, Greta said, "That was so beautiful, thanks for singing it."

Roland stood up and he said, "We'd all like to thank all of you for not only coming to our Weddings but for the beautiful words and of course, to our daughter who gave her mom and I one of the best gifts anyone could ever give us."

Then Vickie said, "It's time for the newlywed to dance the first dance of their married lives, so will all of you please come over here and begin the dance. This is the song that they danced to:

_Because You Loved Me by Celion Dion_

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

As they were dancing, Mokie walked over to Serenity and held out his hand and said, "Will you please dance with me?"

As she placed her hand in his, they walked over and as he took her into his arms, they danced around the floor, it was almost as if they were the only people in the world. As he looked into her eyes he said, "I love you and when we are old enough, will you marry me?"

Serenity had tears in her eyes, she listened to what Mokie asked, and she said, "I love you too and yes, when we are old enough, I'd love to be your wife."

Roland, Greta, Seto and Joseph all smiled as they looked at Mokie and Serenity danced around the room, it was as if beginning of the newest chapter to all their lives.

Up in heaven, this beautiful being smiled down on the people in this room and she whispered, "Be happy, know that God has blessed all of you with his love."

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping with this story, I couldn't of finished this story without her help..

A/N: I want to thank the following for reading and reviewing this story: dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, SMYGO4EVA, sherabo, Chillaxes, yamiangel101, XkikiXemoXkidX, SwordMasterZ, tommy2.0, UnratedCrimsonBlood. It your reviews that keep me writing. Thanks again and my God Bless each and everyone of you..


End file.
